A Little Brown Journal
by AnimeXisXmyXstyle
Summary: A post-heiress and a post-traitor to the leaf village meet by chance in a park. A little brown journal secretly connects them. And a little thing called love finds them? SasuHina
1. Perfect Day

**I don't own any of the Naruto characters. **

**I wish I did hahaha.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**A Little Brown Journal**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata Hyuga sat gracefully down on a bench. The day was perfect for her. There was a strong wind blowing furiously and grey clouds were shielding the hot sun from touching her pale skin. It was the kind of weather that came right before a storm. Hinata cherished it.

She had a small smile on her face as she pulled a small, brown book out of her bag. It was a journal she had received from her mother before her death. The cover had a soft, fabric-like feel to it. She opened it and ran her fingers over its pages. Each page had a small lily in black and white on the bottom right corner.

Hinata pulled out her black pen and began to write in it. The wind blew leaves off of trees around her. It was almost fall, but the days were still long and hot. She hoped that the weather would cool more into the fall temperatures soon. She always felt excruciatingly hot in her jackets.

_September 14th_

_Mom,_

_The weather today is beautiful. I wish you were here to see it. The leaves on changing color and the days are starting to get shorter. I believe that father misses you, even though he won't show it. I miss you. Hinabi is doing exceptional. The elders of the clan think that she is precisely what the clan needs; a good clan head. She will do great—I can tell. Her techniques in fighting are far superior to mine when I was her age. Better than mine are now. I was thinking of stopping my life as a ninja. Maybe I could pick up a trade? I can't cook well, but I sue decently. Or maybe I could do some manual labor? I was never good at that sort of thing, though. I better head out soon. It's starting to drizzle. I don't want to get this journal wet so I am going to say good bye for now._

_I love you always,_

_Your Daughter._

Hinata put the journal back into her bag along with her pen and looked up to the sky as the cool rain drops fell on her face. She wished she did not have to go back to the compound. She wished she was not the clan head's daughter and the rightful heir. No use complaining, Hinata thought to herself as she stood herself up and grabbed her bag. Many people had it worse than her, so she had absolutely no right to complain.

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as his "friend" kept talking and talking. He never stops talking! Sasuke put his hands in his pockets as he subdued the urge to strangle Naruto. He walked down the sidewalk wondering why he was walking with his friend in the first place when he noticed a girl wither eyes closed, he face toward the sky.

The girl looked out of place in the park. People in the park were all gathering up there stuff and their children to leave. A couple near by were trying their best to open an umbrella but failing miserably. The man was getting infuriated and started yelling at the woman. Then the woman yelled back at the man and they started arguing. All of it over a stupid umbrella. Stupid people.

He brought his gaze back to the odd girl. The girl wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly—not that Sasuke cared in the slightest bit. It was just something he thought about without really thinking about. She sighed contently and a smile formed on her face. Sasuke looked up to the sky. What was so darn special?

He mentally sighed, noticing he didn't really give a damn. He brought his thoughts to more important thinks, such as training. That was something he needed to do. Showering would probably also be good.

"Hinata!" Naruto called randomly and went off to speak with some random friend. Sasuke didn't care and kept walking. "Sasuke, you idiot, come say hi!" Sasuke snorted rudely before going over to his friend. "This is Hinata."

The girl pressed her two index fingers together as she leaned her head down so her bangs were covering her eyes. "H-h-hello. It is nice t-to meet y-you."

Sasuke, uninterested and annoyed said, "I'm leaving, idiot—with or without you." Then he stalked off in the direction he was headed before. His hands were back into his pockets.

"Oh don't worry about him, Hinata. He's like that with everybody," Naruto said apologetically. He rubbed his head nervously before saying, "I have to go. Bye!" Sasuke was utterly annoyed when Naruto ran up to walk on the side of Sasuke.

"Fight me?" Sasuke said turning and getting into a fighting stance. Naruto grinned pompously.

"You're the one that suggested it. So don't yell at me when you get your ass whooped!" Naruto said before aiming to his Sasuke.

Hinata felt terrible now. Why did that guy have to be such a jerk? She said hello to him and he didn't even respond! She sighed before standing up and getting ready to leave. She stopped when she heard Naruto yell and turned toward him. He and the man that didn't say hello to her were attacking each other. Naruto!

Hinata was running toward them before she could think clearly. She dropped her bag in midstride and stood directly between the two men. Why did she choose now to be brave? She wondered.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he stopped another hit he had aimed at Sasuke. She stood there unflinching.

"I um, I t-thought you s-shouldn't fight in the m-m-middle of a p-p-par—"

"Stop your damn stuttering. It's F***ing annoying," the man said with annoyed eyes. Hinata shivered in her spot. The man was glaring daggers at her.

"Park," Hinata finished. Sasuke rolled his eyes and increased his glare.

"Move out of the way. Or risk your wellbeing," Sasuke said dangerously.

"Sasuke, stop it," Naruto said trying to defend Hinata. "We can fight at the training grounds." With that, Naruto pulled a fuming Sasuke away from the park.


	2. Missing Journal

***sigh* I still don't own any of the Naruto characters...a girl can dream, can't she?**

**Just slap me if the characters get oc'ish. I'm trying to keep them in character! So just slap if they get out of character. Don't hesitate! **

**Hinata's character is being harder than Sasuke's, though. I believe she may have been out of character from the beginning but it's so dang hard to tell!**

**Yikes, don't kill me! Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Hinata looked down at her hands. She hadn't realized that they were shaking. She slowly went over and picked up her bag before walking home, hoping that Naruto would be fine. Stop worrying, she told herself.

When she got home she got a long tirade from her father. He told her how she did not deserve to be the oldest daughter and that she put the whole clan to shame. That she was better off never have been born. Hinata lowered her head through it all as her eyes longed to cry. She would not lower to that, though. She would not cry in front of her father like she had already done so many times.

"Get out of my sight," her father finally said. Hinata rushed to her feet and left the room as swiftly as her feet would carry her. Once she shut the door to her room she started to sob. She plunged herself down onto her bed and let the tears run down her face. She reached for her journal from her bag but was stunned when she couldn't find it.

"Where could I have left it?" Hinata thought aloud. Her mind wandered across the paths she took that day. The last time she had it was in the park. Then—she left it in the park! It must have fallen out of her bag when she threw it to the ground. Hinata bit her lip. She couldn't get out of the house now. Her father would have her head—quite literally.

"I'll have to get it tomorrow," Hinata said. She prayed it would still be there and in one piece. She felt horrid. She lost the journal her mother gave to her. One of the only reminders she had of her mother. I'm sorry, Mom. I miss you.

Sasuke was pissed—beyond pissed. He was livid. Naruto had nicked his shoulder and blood was pouring out like there was no freaken tomorrow. Sasuke dragged his feet as he walked to his house. It was dark now and still raining. His anger shifted to the rain. Stupid, insignificant precipitation!

Sasuke's foot met something hard and if flew a few feet in the air before hitting the ground. He mumbled a few curse words under his breath before reaching down and grabbing whatever he had just kicked—going to throw it. That was until he noticed how oddly shaped it was. A book, he presumed. Who the heck leaves a book in the middle of a god forsaken park?

It was soggy and Sasuke didn't no what to do with it. So he held the thing as he walked home. When he did get home he was a dripping mess. He stepped in the front door and slid out of his wet clothes before going to his room to get dry ones.

"I hate this place," Sasuke groaned as he walked back into the entrance room. He looked at the sobbing wet clothing and sighed before picking them up. He would never admit that he was a bit of a clean freak.

He came back with a mop to pick up the water on the ground but noticed a small, wet book. Oh, that, he thought as he bent down to pick it up. He left the mop in the entrance as he walked into the sitting room and opened the booklet. It was soaked, but still readable. The hand writing was unlike any he had ever seen.

March 30th

Mommy,

I found this journal under my bed. I forgot you gave it to me for my birthday. I miss you really really really really really badly, mommy. Daddy hasn't been the same since you…went bye-bye. I think he misses you too, but won't say it out loud. My little sister is so cute! You would have loved to see her. I want you to come back. Can you come back for me? Can you come and take me with you? I don't like it here anymore. If you can't pick me up then that's okay. Just don't forget about me, okay? I love you. =)

See you soon!

Your daughter

Sasuke stared at it. Weird, he thought as he looked at it over and over again. Who would have written this? He noticed it could have been anyone's. Well, narrowing out adults. It must have a young child—a girl child. Curiosity winning, Sasuke decided to go to the next page.

July 3d

Mommy,

My lip is bleeding. Daddy said I needed to train more because I am horrible. Then he took me outside and said he was training me. But he hurt me. I think he is just trying to help me be a good future clan head, but it still hurts! I want to be a strong ninja like you and Neji and Daddy and grama and grampa and the hokage and the elders and all the other cool ninja. Oh and Naruto. I want daddy to be proud of me. Where ever you are will you pray for me? You can wish before blowing a dandelion! I am also going to read lots and lots and lots of books so that I can be a really smart ninja! I can get really good grades in the academy and become a genin early! Do you think then daddy would be proud of me?

Don't forget!

Your daughter

This is depressing, Sasuke thought after reading it. He almost felt sorry for the kid—almost being the key word. He shut the book and stood to make himself dinner. As he was cooking he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to the diary or whatever it was. The girl had said journal, he remember.

So far he knew that it was a young girl, whose mother had gone away. She had a little sister and was the heir to a clan. He also recognized the names Neji and Naruto. Perhaps childhood friends. He could ask them tomorrow. Sasuke stopped the thought. Why bother asking them? He was being ridiculous. He would just put the journal back where he had found it and who ever lost it would go looking for it. Simple as that.

Sasuke was utterly horrible at lying to himself. After eating his dinner he went back to the sitting room and opened the journal again.

October 19th

Mommy,

The academy is nice, but no one seems to like me. I think it is because I'm shy. I just feel like they don't understand me and it's weird to talk to them. There's this really cute boy here. All the girls like him, though. So I've decided not to like him. I can't be like everyone else. I have to better. That's what daddy says. So I am going to study and not waste time on guys. I need help with throwing shuriken. I would ask dad but every time he trains me I get hurt because he gets angry with me. It scares me. Maybe I can find a training partner! That would be so fun!

Miss you a lot, Mommy,

Your daughter

Now Sasuke knew she had an abusive father. That's so f***ing wrong, he thought to himself. He sighed. He decided to go to the academy tomorrow and see if he could find someone under the description.


	3. Young Woman

**I don't own the Naruto characters...much against my wishes. heheh.**

**There are two things I could really use some help on. I'm knew to this site and everything.**

**What exactly is a hit?**

_**Yep. I'm that much of a noob.**_

**And how do you make it so people can go to the next chapter at the bottom of the page and the top of the page instead of just the top?**

_**Please help if you can. Thank you!**_

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Just like Sasuke had decided the night prior, he headed to the academy first thing in the morning. Granted, he didn't know much about this girl, but he would just look for a quiet girl that looked like she could have an abusive father. On the way there Sasuke decided it couldn't hurt to learn more about her and began to read some more.

_ April 25th_

_Mom,_

_I am really ugly, aren't I? How come you never told me? Daddy called me ugly the other day and hit me. It made me cry and then he got really mad at me because I cried. He told me I didn't deserve to be heiress and that I would be better off dead. I cut my hair because I was upset about it. I wanted dad to think of me as strong and smart but he just made fun of me and now he calls me a boy. Neji is mad at me. I don't know why. I asked if he would train with me but he just told me to get some fancy jounin to teach me. But fancy sounds expensive and I don't have money. I made a new friend at the accademy, though! His name is Kiba something. He's very nice. I think you will like him. He has brown spikey hair and brown eyes. He's got these red fang-like marks on his face. I think it is a family thing. You know, like our eyes. Isn't that cool? I finally met someone I have something in common with!_

_Love you,_

_Your daughter_

Friends with Kiba at the academy? Kiba hadn't gone to the academy in years. That's when a thought crossed his mind: This wasn't the journal written by a young girl. The girl used to be young. But who ever this girl was she was now his age. He was in Kiba's class which means that this girl must have been in his class. He rubbed his temples as he tried to think of the different girls in his class.

"Sasuke?" Iruka said trying to get his attention. "Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke said threateningly; annoyance shown on his face.

"I brought the files of the kids that are in the academy at the moment. You said you wanted them," Iruka explained.

"Never mind," was all Sasuke said before turning on his foot and leaving the building. Iruka just stood there looking at the files. Now he would have to put them all back away. In alphabetical order. Oh how Iruka hated alphabetical order. Why couldn't they be in numerical order? Oh, because they don't have numbers in their names. Iruka meandered off to put them away.

It isn't here! Hinata was frantically searching the park for her journal. It was no where to be found. She had searched the park three times with no luck. Hinata felt tears prickle at her eyes as she sat herself down on a bench. The only thing she had that reminded her of her mother…and she lost it. Nice job, Hinata. She scolded herself.

She let a few tears drop as she thought about what she would write in the journal if she had it. She would write about her father and not wanting to be heiress. She would write about her sister. Her sister should be heiress. She's so much better than me, Hinata thought as she played with the bottom of her jacket.

The only reason she was still heiress was because her family was so bent on tradition. If Hinabi did become the clan head, than Hinata would become part of the branch family—and…she'd get a curse seal on her head. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You really are ridiculous." A tall figure plopped itself down beside her. She stared at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked defensively. "It's a f***ing public park." Hinata wanted to get him to stop cursing so much. Being brought up as heiress made fowl language annoy her. Not to mention that she had never liked cursing.

"N-n-nice to see you, U-uchiha-san," she said to him politely.

"Don't waste your words if it's going to take you an hour to say them," Sasuke spat as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Hinata felt her own anger flicker at him but she ignored it.

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke opened one eye and looked at her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why the he—?" Hinata cut Sasuke off before he could finish his curse word and question.

"P-please do not s-swear in my p-presence!" she said barely raising her voice. She blushed at her sudden courage. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"Why the—heck—"he exaggerated on the heck. "Do you apologize for something like that? It's idiotic." Hinata wanted desperately to gash out the man's eyes, but found that very un-lady like, very un-heiress like, and very un-Hinata like. She frowned at herself. Why did he annoy her so much?

"E-excuse me," she said as she stood as furious looking as she could and stomped off. She knew she probably didn't look threatening and was probably acting horribly, but she hoped she got the point across. Leave me alone! He was wounding her already hurt self-confidence.

She stomped all the way home. Hinabi didn't ask her what was wrong as she slammed the sliding door of the room shut. Odd, Hinabi thought. That's very uncharacteristic of her. She must be on her monthly cycle, Hinabi assumed. Her sensei had told her a little about it a while ago. Hinabi feared the day she would get it and start acting so impulsively.

"Father!" she yelled as she ran to find him. She needed to know more about this! She could not be unprepared! Could not be seen as weak! She knew it would be a very awkward situation, though. Perhaps she should ask another girl? But who? She wondered as she looked at the just previously shut door. Certainly not! She said as she herself stomped away.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. I just thought that was a good place to end it and didn't notice it was that short.**

**Warning, the next chapter is Hinata trying to explain the "monthly cycle" to Hinabi. If you don't wish to read that chapter feel free to skip it. I'll explain a bit of what happens at the beginning of the one after it. I don't want people feeling uncomfortable reading it.  
**


	4. Like A Mother

**I don't any of the Naruto characters.**

**But the bird I do! Mwahaha.**

**So no stealing a small colorful bird that poops on Hyuga elders. Kidding!**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sasuke didn't know what had possessed him to annoy the timid girl. But man was it entertaining. She was so easy to work up and was terrible at hiding it. I'm sure she's a great ninja, he thought snidely. It was odd meeting her again in the park. Did she make a habit of coming her everyday? At least he knew where to go if he wanted to vent some of his anger.

He pulled the brown book out of his pocket. It was now dry and the pages luckily were not soggy or ripped. He sighed as he opened the book. He hated sunny days. The heat was annoying. It made training annoying. He couldn't wait for winter to arrive.

_February 2nd_

_Mom,_

_Father believes that Hinabi should be head of the clan. I feel so useless. Perhaps it is better that he wants her to be the head. Then she won't have to be given the cursed seal. The one that is given to all of the branch family. That means that I will have to get it. I don't mind, though. Hinaba acts strong and tough but I know she really just seeks father's approval. She's just a little girl on the inside. I wish I could get her to open up. I've given up on trying to get father's approval. I believe that Naruto likes a girl named Sakura. She has pink hair and green eyes. She's drop dead beautiful, mom. No wonder he likes her. I'm happy for him. She's a brilliant shinobi and will make beautiful children. I believe that I myself will never be married. Perhaps it would be best if I pursue a life of an Adaphanie. You know the female group of ninja who do not get married because of their religion? Father would not approve. He can shove it up his…you know what I mean, right? I do not understand what has come over me lately. I yelled the other day. I don't know what possessed me to do so. It might be the lack of food I'm eating. I better eat more or someone will kill me out of anger._

_From,_

_Your daughter_

Sasuke sighed as he read it over again. He felt as if when he read it he was reading his life in a different perspective—a girl's perspective obviously. And of course with different problems, but still. The girl felt as if she could never even compare to what her father expected of her. That she would never be good enough to please him.

He gritted his teeth at the memories of his brother. He brought his attention to the sky. The sun would not relent. So Sasuke stood and walked home. He noted that he would have to train. He was becoming a lazy lump that only read a stupid journal for a living.

He went and held the journal over a public trash can. Ready to drop it in and never be bugged by it again. He gritted his teeth together. I NEED to do this, he told himself. In order to go back to normal. To go back to not caring about anything. I'm feeling emotions I've suppressed for so long that I don't even know how to deal with them anymore. Che, he would just continue to suppress him. It's what he had always done. Sucked it up and hit it from the rest of the world. One little brown diary by some highly emotional girl would not stop him. He was lying to himself a lot. Throw it out, damn it! However, he could not make himself do so. Something about it made it impossible. It was like throwing away part of himself. He sighed as he put the object in his pocket. He was getting soft. He needed to train—to make something bleed. Just then a familiar blond walked by. Sasuke smirked. Or to make someone bleed.

* * *

Hinata sat paralyzed. How was she supposed to explain this to her sister? Well sis, you see you have a bee and a flower. No! Definitely not. Um. When a man loves a woman…ugh! Every month you have a…a certain cycle because…well only woman have it because. Hinata sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"So?" Hinabi inquired. She was waiting not-so-patiently for the young heiress's response.

"I-it's um," Hinata couldn't stop the stuttering because of her nervousness. The awkward situation was getting more awkward by the second. "I-it's because woman need, or have…they—it's to make babies!" Hinata shouted out and covered her mouth afterward. She wondered how many people had heard that.

"I don't get it," Hinabi stated. Hinata relaxed her muscles and calmed herself, trying to think of the easiest and most professional way to say it. How would the head of the clan say it?

"Every month…t-the woman's body…g-gets ready to have a baby. N-now if the woman does not do…t-the stuff necessary to have a b-baby…she needs a way t-to flush out the stuff needed to h-help the baby survive…and s-such," Hinata took a deep breath as she finished. Hinabi still sat there confused.

"What is 'the stuff necessary to have a baby'?" Hinabi asked. Hinata smacked her head into her hands. Why couldn't Hinabi have asked father? Hinata knew why, though. She didn't want it to be awkward for her with father.

"A-a man spreads…h-his stuff…in h-her," Hinata said as her voice became high. Hinaba sat there for a moment, silently thinking.

"What is the man's stu—?" Hinata cut her off by hugging her and ruffling her hair.

"I'll tell you more when you're older," she said in a motherly way. Hinabi sighed and pouted in her embrace. Something Hinabi would never do if there was anyone else around. The only time Hinabi showed affection or let her sister show affection to her was when they were alone.

"Aw!" Hinabi complained. In a way Hinata was a mother to her. Hinabi never knew her own mother. She had died giving birth to her. She wondered if Hinata hated her for taking away her mother.

"Um, H-hinata?" Hinabi asked. She cursed herself for copying her sister's stutter.

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

"Do you hate me?" Hinata's eyes widened and for a long time it was silent. Hinata finally finding her voice...and her thoughts...spoke.

"Of course not! What made you think that? Hinabi, you are my whole reason for living." Hinata smiled down at her sister as she began to rock her back and forth. Hinabi smiled, even though Hinata was unable to see it in the embrace. Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for being such a kind hearted person.

There was a knock at the door and the two sisters froze. Both of them looked at each other in surprise. Hinata let go of Hinabi and sat in a casual position—as did Hinabi. The knocking continued.

"Yes?" Hinata said finally. The knocking stopped.

"Open the door, please, Hinata-sama." It was an elder and Hinata quickly stood up and followed the orders. The older man standing there had a frown on his face. Which Hinata guessed had been chiseled into his wrinkled face. In his hands was a small, colorful bird.

"O-oh!" Hinata replied as she took the bird away from him. "I'm so sorry!" She didn't miss the many droppings that the bird had left on his clothing.

"Do not let such a thing happen again," he said before leaving. Hinata quickly shut the door to hide her fits of laughter. Hinabi stared at her.

"Was that?" Hinata nodded furiously as she laughed. Hinabi then began laughing furiously also. Him, an elder, having the bird's droppings on his clothing! Priceless! The girls continued laughing till their lungs hurt. Then Hinata took the bird and put it into a cage that was hanging from her ceiling.

"He's so pretty," Hinabi said, not intentionally saying it aloud. Hinata smiled. It was so nice to be able to let loose and be herself around her sister—even if it was only once in a while and behind doors. She was blessed greatly to have her sister. She wished there was a way to show that to her. There was another knock at the door and both sisters froze—again. Hinabi couldn't suppress a smile.

"If that's another elder…." She trailed off.

"Five says that it is," Hinata said smirking mischievously.

"You're on!" Hinabi said in a whisper.

* * *


	5. Heiress

**I don't own ANY--NONE, NADA-- of the Naruto characters.**

**I noticed that I have recently been spelling Hinata's last name as 'Hyuga' but I'm confused wether it shoudl be 'Hyuga' or 'Hyuuga'. So yeah, any help is greatfully accepted and appreciated.**

**I also have noticed I'm spelling minor, little words wrong. Ugh. I know I'm spelling them wrong. I just haven't been noticing. Someday I will go back and fix them, but that day is not today. For I am far too lazy to back track and will continue writing. Thank you for putting up with those mistakes.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Summary of the last chapter: Hinata and Hinabi are very close but only act that way when they are alone. They share a load of laughs, showing that Hinabi is not as spoiled and selfish as other believe to be so. Both sisters admit to how motherly Hinata is to Hinabi. At the end there is a knock on the door and Hinata goes to answer it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hinata had to hold in a gasp as she quickly bowed. It was not an elder. Much…much…oh so much worse…it was her…h-her father. He stood tall and proud, his chin tilted to the ceiling. He was too ashamed to even look at her.

"W-what b-brings me this pleasure o-of your coming here?" she asked politely. Her father ignored her presence.

"Hinabi, you and your sister are to report to the Hyuuga Council Room. If you are not both there in ten minutes…your lives will be payment for our wait." With that he turned gracefully on his heal. Hinata turned toward her sister. She could see the dread in her eyes. She knew that her sister didn't want to go there as much as she herself did not want to.

Hinata being the older one tried her best to act the part, "I'm s-sure it's just something about o-one of them having an ingrown t-toe nail." That was supposed to make Hinabi laugh. But Hinabi was unable to do so in her current state. Hinabi stood lifting her chill to the ceiling as her father did.

"If you are late I will kill you myself," Hinabi said as she left the room, acting just as her father did. Hinata looked to the floor. She knew this meeting was going to be bad; horrible. There was no way she could miss it, though. She quickly walked to the Hyuuga Council Room.

When she got there her father was sitting at the head of a large round table. Hinata slid down gracefully into the seat reserved for her beside her father. She did not raise her head to look at the council of elders. She kept it down and focused on her lap.

"There is a grave reason why he have invited you here tonight," her father started. Hinata could feel the breath in her chest hasten. "It is on the issue of who will take over the head of the clan after me." Hinata's heart all but dove out of her chest. She tried to hide her quick, uneasy breaths.

"As tradition states, Hinata Hyuuga is to become the clan head," her father went on. She did not like this. She needed a way out. She raised her eyes to look for exits. A window…two windows…a door on each side of the room. But so many people were here. And they seemed intent on staring at her. No doubt her father would kill her—literally—if she were to try to make an escape.

"My daughter and heiress, Hinata Hyuuga, will indeed become the head of the clan. Even though her ninja abilities are lacking in many ways, her brain works quickly and she has a vast amount of knowledge on our clan history. " Was that a compliment? No, Hinata knew better. It was an excuse. He would take it back when it was just the two of them. Hinata felt tears prickle at the sides of her eyes. Why couldn't she stop crying?

"She will become the clan head in two months time," her father finished. T-they didn't deny her? They still wanted her? So she must still hold some use for them. She looked over at Hinabi; her face was unreadable.

"And my daughter, Hinabi Hyuuga, shall be engraved with the curse seal." Hinata was the only one to see the fear flicker through her sister's eyes. It was only because she had been watching her. It was in that second that Hinata did the bravest thing she had ever did in her life. Mother help me, please. She rose quickly and faced all the elders in front of her.

Hinata's face looked like that of her father's for the first time in her life. She looked proud. Her father's glare was on her side and she knew he disapproved of what she was about to do. A disgrace, she could hear his words in her head. She didn't glance at her sister's face.

"For your faith, I highly t-thank you. A-and I am always in y-your debt. H-however," Hinata felt her resolve starting to melt away. "I will not become the head of the Hyuuga clan." There were murmurs all around her. She had to force herself not to look at her sister.

"Hinabi Hyuuga—" Hinata hated acting so formally. "Is far better qualified. S-since I refuse, t-tradition states that the s-second child is to become h-heir." Her father was careful to keep his temper controlled in the presence of the elders.

"You do understand, that by doing this, as tradition states, you will be marked with the curse seal and become a member of the branch house." Her father had not meant it as a question. It was a warning. Hinata looked down at her sister. Hinabi had confused eyes as she looked back.

"Yes, I-I do." With that the two young, Hyuuga girls were excused from the room as the elders and her father spoke through this change in development. Hinabi and Hinata did not look at each other. They both stood as still as statues as they waited for the reply to Hinata's bold statement.

After what seemed like hours to them, Hinata and Hinabi were beckoned back into the room. Her father stood as he spoke, "Hinabi Hyuuga, you instead of Hinata Hyuuga will become heiress in six months time; on your thirteenth birthday." There was a long silence. "Hinata Hyuuga, you shall receive the curse seal as soon as she is the clan head. That is all."

Hinata bit her lip. Was that the best thing to have done? She looked to her little sister who would not look back at her. Yes, it was the only thing Hinata could have done. Hinabi deserved a better life than that of which was set out before her. In her stead would be Hinata. Hinata deserved to be a branch member, not Hinabi. Hinabi had done nothing but honor her father in every way possible—besides not being the first born. Which is what Hinata was sure he would have favored.

So this is it, Hinata thought as she went to her room. This was my final decision in the end. Hinata smiled to herself. HER decision; yes, she had stood up for herself and made her own decision. She would not let herself live to regret it.

* * *

_March 27th_

_Dear mother,_

_Today is Hinabi's birthday. She's gotten so big. I am so proud of her. We will be getting our teams soon! I'm so happy. I truly am surprised I graduated from the academy. My shadow clones were hideous. I'm don't know why they let me pass. Perhaps, out of pity? If that is so, I do not want it. I'm tired of people looking down on me—like father. I don't want people's pity. I'm sorry if I sound mean. But I believe in not judging someone unless you've walked in their shoes. Maybe that is why I cannot come to hate father. Maybe he is only doing all of this for my own good. In the end, I know I will make the right decision; because you will be right beside me to push me in the right direction. I love you._

_I miss you,_

_You're daughter._

Sasuke smirked at the latest entry. So far he'd counted two years. Also, the girl had said she'd be receiving her team soon. So the girl must be around twelve or thirteen. The girl had spunk for a twelve year old. Did he just use the word spunk in a sentence? He put his hand to his head and rubbed his forehead. He had a headache that would not leave.

He had spent the day in a library. Out of character? Yes, but he wanted to research about the people in his class and special abilities. He had already gone back to Iruka and asked him for a list of his classmates, which he gave him without a hassle. That man was getting old now, wasn't he? He had narrowed his search down quite a bit, actually. The person had to be female, have a doujutsu, and be heiress to a clan.

He'd narrowed it down to three people: Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and TenTen who he remembered as mysterious and never telling her last name. Of course there could be others, but he had decided to start with these three.

Sasuke continued to rub his forehead. He was getting really out of character. He decided fresh air might help his throbbing head, and headed to a certain park, to a certain bench, to annoy a certain someone. He was willing to do ANYTHING to distract his currently aching head.

When he got there she was there as presumed. He plopped himself down beside her and she didn't even glance at him to know who he was. "S-sasuke Uchiha, I do not w-wish to be bothered b-by the likes of y-you at this m-moment; b-bug me another t-t-time."

Sasuke smirked as he leaned backward on the bench and put his arms against his back. Another sunny day, he complained to himself. The girl looked over at him after a while and just stared at him, not noticing that he was staring back because only one of his eyes was open.

That's when something hit him. Damn it, why was I so dense? He questioned himself. He noticed the colorless orbs of the girl in front of him. She had a doujutsu; a gekki genki. She was a girl. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Hinata—Hinata Hyuuga. Did she…was she…an heiress?

Sasuke opened both his eyes and stared right back at her. She blushed and turned away. This could not be her. There was no way this could be the girl from the journal. He sucked in a breath and decided to ask her the question anyway.

"Are you an heiress, Hyuuga?"

* * *

**Mwahahaha, cliff hanger! ^_^**


	6. Fight Me

**Me no own Naruto characters.**

**Sorry if the little, tiny, iddy bitty fight scene sucks. I'll keep working on my fight scene abilities lol.**

**Ennnjoyyyyyyyyyy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hinata's eyes widened and she didn't know how to respond to such a question. She looked down to her lap. She was ashamed…and she was—wait, was she crying? She brought her eyes up to her face and noticed that it was indeed true, she was crying. She wiped them with one hand quickly. She refused to let this sadistic man see her cry.

"No," she told him honestly. "I am not." She heard Sasuke sigh as he leaned back on the bench. It was quite for a while before Sasuke spoke. Hinata wondered why he had asked such an odd question before. Did he know something about her? Was he mocking her?

"Fight with me," he told her. She hadn't noticed he was looking at her again. Hinata's face went paler than it already was.

"I-I…no! I-I can't," she stuttered. Was he crazy? There was no possible way she could try to fight him and live to tell about it! As if to make a point, Sasuke stood up. He WAS mocking her. Hinata felt anger well up inside her. So much anger. She was mad at her father, her mother for leaving her, and especially the man standing in front of her. Maybe, just maybe, fighting him would make her feel better. "Fine."

They had both walked silently to the training grounds. It's been forever since I have been here, Hinata mused. When Sasuke was content with where they were he stopped and turned around in a fighting position. Hinata followed. Sasuke snorted rudely before—what seemed to Hinata as—disappearing.

Hinata was thrown across the ground and her head connected with something hard. Ow. She looked behind her and noticed a tree stump. She rolled to the side just in time to miss the kunai Sasuke had thrown at her. She stood quickly and activated her bloodline limit; knowing she would surely die without it.

When she turned around to dodge what she thought was more kunai, she was met with dark, black eyes. The next thing she knew she was thrown across the training ground. Hinata could only stand before a foot swept her feet out from under her. In response, she grabbed the Uchiha's foot and pressed a chakra point.

He stood oddly for a second, giving Hinata enough time to stand back up. He went to punch her with his left fist but Hinata dodged and pressed a chakra point in his arm. The arm went to his side like jelly. "Che," was the Uchiha's reply before disappear again. Hinata did not feel any better. This was definitely a mistake.

"U-uchi—" A sharp twisting pain in her stomach cut her off. Sasuke's foot had connected with it. In a second Hinata was crouched over. Don't let him see me like this. Don't let it happen. Before Hinata could beg anymore she coughed up blood and spat it onto the ground. She felt like unlucky was an understatement for her.

"What. The. Hell?" Sasuke asked and she was unable to reply to him. Did he not notice her mouth was busy spitting out blood from her internal organs? She couldn't stop the coughing and collapsed onto her back in pain. Make it stop. Please, anyone make it stop. In that moment Hinata wouldn't have cared if Sasuke was the one to help her. She was that desperate.

Sasuke didn't do anything as the girl in front of him was puking up her own blood. What the hell was he supposed to do? Say sorry? Che, no. Her eye lids started to shut. Damn it all! "S-sasuke…" Not like that wasn't weird or anything. The Hyuuga girl passed out right there. Right after saying his name.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, double fucking fuck! What the hell was he supposed to do with an unconscious Hyuuga girl? Return her to her clan saying a quick 'oops I'm sorry, it won't happen again'? That was not going to happen. So what to do? Sasuke went over to a tree and broke of a branch from it. When he got back to the girl he poked her with the stick. Wake up, damn it! The girl didn't move an inch. Stupid, stupid, easily distracted, weak, pain in the ass girl!

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He threw the girl over his shoulder. This choice better not come back to haunt him. If as many as one person even thinks of this in the wrong way he will go on a massive killing spree. He stomped his way home angrily while cursing the girl. What Sasuke did not notice was the fact that he no longer noticed the head ache. He had actually forgotten about it entirely.

* * *

**Holy crap, it wasn't that short was it? F--heh I'm not going to start taking up Sasuke's awful swearing habits. Um. Sorry it's so short...? I could've sworn it was longer!**

**They're not out of character...are they? =/**

**Please R&R!  
**


	7. Different Personality

**Disclamer: I do not own the Naruto characters.**

**Thank you **angieXrosyX **for helping me! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Clear eyes opened and searched around them. Hinata's eye browns knotted in confusion. Where was she? She attempted to sit up she felt pain pulse through her body. She clutched her stomach with one of her hands. What had—? The events from earlier rushed through her mind. Sasuke Uchiha.

She hated that name. Ugh. She tried to stand but ended up in a coughing spree. She couldn't stop. She gasped as she saw blood her hands. The hands she was covering her mouth with. She needed a bathroom! She rushed out of the room and down the halls. Where could a bathroom be?

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he walked down the main hall with a glass of water in his hand. He could not believe he was lowering to such levels. A sudden crash against him caught him off guard. He spun on his left foot and did a 180 before grabbing the person who had run into him and the glass that had slipped from his hands.

He looked down annoyed at the girl who looked up at him with wide eyes. "U-um, I-I u-uh y-you…I b-bathroom…um…" The Hyuuga bit her lip and took a deep breath. "H-Hello?" She was still in his hold and he let go and handed her the glass.

"Just don't spill it," he said before turning away and walked down the stairs. He wanted that girl gone. NOW. It was weird having other people in his house. He hadn't had other people in his house for years. He wasn't about to go around changing that.

He walked straight out of the house. He knew he needed to train. He couldn't stay in that house without something or someone getting hurt. He stopped mid-step as a thought occurred to him. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were away on a mission now. Who could he train with? He could annoy an unfortunate shinobi? Or, he thought as his gaze went to the house behind him, he could train wither.

Who was he kidding? He wasn't even being serious yesterday when they were 'fighting'. She would definitely annoy him more. But…he thought as he began to walk in the direction of the house...annoying her is so entertaining.

"Eek!" Hinata had dropped the glass and knocked down all of his containers on the sink. She bent down to pick up the glass first. Where to put it? She was hyperventilating. Think! There was glass shattered all over the floor. Right after he told her not to spill it!

Hinata bent down and grabbed a few shampoo containers. Why did he have so many? He did have very silky looking hair, though. Hinata looked at her own hair. Her hair looked dead in comparison. Like grass that was cut a week before. The mess! She reminded herself. She put the shampoo containers above the shower where they were before. Then she bent down for the conditioners.

"Ouch!" she said as a piece of glass came in contact with her finger. She ignored the blood and put it on the shower. She picked up the base of the glass, which was the only part of the glass still in one piece, and began to put other pieces of glass in it. She ignored each time a piece of glass pricked her hand.

She dropped the cup of glass as she rushed to the toilet to throw up more blood. Darn it! Hinata took quick breaths as she was hunched over the white porcelain toilet. I need a medic nin, she thought before throwing up even more blood. I'm going to die from blood lose. "What a stupid way to die, Hinata." She scolded herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" she turned quickly to see Sasuke leaning on the door frame. Her cheeks changed color in embarrassment.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean to drop or s-spill or…I-I am sorry. I-I'll clean it up!" Hinata kneeled and began to pick up pieces of glass all over again.

"Hnn," Sasuke said as he watched her. "You don't stutter when you talk to yourself." Her eyes widened but she kept picking up the glass. "Do you always stutter, Hinata? Or am I that scary?"

"I-I'm not s-scared of you…" she told him. He chuckled darkly at her.

"Don't flatter yourself. I can feel your fear coming off of you in large waves," Sasuke said and she stood with the glass in her hand. Hinata took three steps toward him so that he was directly in front of her. She ignored the small pieces of glass that were now in her feet. He was looking down at her and she looked straight up in his eyes.

"You. Do. Not. Scare. Me. You. Bastard," Hinata said to him. She didn't move after that. This time Sasuke's eyes widened. That was the last thing he expected. She had sworn and not stuttered in one sentence. What happened to shy little Hinata Hyuuga? What is this different personality? He smirked bending down to her level.

"Is that true?" he said taunting her.

"I just said it." His smirk stayed on his face as his hands went to the bottom of her shirt. Her eyes widened in fear. He began to pull it up and she started struggling against him; trying to push him and pull his hands off of her. He had it lifted half way when he saw dark purple bruises littering her skin. He dropped it automatically.

Hinata whimpered before bringing her hand to her mouth and coughing. Sasuke was frozen in his spot. She grabbed a near by towel and covered her mouth with is as she hunched over and coughed.

Sasuke couldn't move or speak…or do anything. Where had those bruises come from? Had they come from him? He put a hang through his dark hair and sighed. "Hinata, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No!" came her rushed response.

"Yes, I am and you're not going to fight."

"Y-yes I w-will." Her shy self was back, he thought as he lifted her up into his arms. "I'll hit your c-chakra p-points so you'll d-d-die." Sasuke ignored her as he carried her out of his house.

"Please?" she said and he stopped. "P-please don't t-take me there. T-they can't help m-me. I c-can heal m-myself." What was her thing against hospitals?

"Fine," he sighed. He turned around and set her down on the porch of his house. She stumbled a few times before standing up straight and walking cautiously into his house. She sat down onto his couch and put her hand over her stomach. Her hand began to glow green and she closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she healed herself. Sasuke watched from the doorway.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke was not dumb. He knew that one kick couldn't hurt internal organs. She bit her lip.

"N-neji-san, during c-chunin ex-xams…h-he hurt me…b-badly. I haven't h-healed since t-then." Sasuke remembered that battle. Neji had practically beaten her to death. Sasuke went to the kitchen and pulled out a packet of ice from his freezer. It felt weird having someone walking the halls. It felt weird having another presence in his house.

Sasuke didn't know what to do so he just stood in the doorway again. He felt that he should leave while he could so he gave her the packet of ice before slipping out the door. "T-thank you." He turned around to look at her. What was he supposed to do? Say you're welcome? Che, hell no.

"Hnn." He began to walk away with his hands in his pockets. He wanted to get out of his house; out of her presence. He needed to find Naruto to train. He would get no where trying to train with a permanently hurt Hyuuga girl.

* * *


	8. Become a New Person

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters are not mine. Plot line is mine. **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story, favorited this story, and/or subscribed to this story. **

**It means a lot to me.**

**Please feel free to check out Aikouka. I have a feeling that it will take off also.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As soon as Sasuke left, Hinata stopped pretending to heal herself. She knew that neither she nor anyone at the hospital would be able to heal it enough to live normally. She would have to go to the Hyuuga Elders. No, she would not go to them for help.

Hinata lifted herself off of the couch and tried to keep her balance as she left the house. She tripped when her foot connected with a rock. She went face first into the dirt path.

She wished she had her journal. She wished she hadn't lost it. If she had it right now she would be perfectly fine. Without her journal she felt like she was utterly alone. She sat on the ground and wrapped her arms around her to try to protect herself from the loneliness that was sneaking upon her.

Pretty soon her sister would be clan head and she would become a branch member. She knew she would be looked down upon by both the main family and the branch family. The main family would look down on her for rejecting the title of clan head and the branch family would look down on her because she was supposed to be a main family member.

Hinata felt sorrow make her throat clench. No one; she would have no one. Hinabi would be busy being clan head and would go into her side like her father's. Neji, well Hinata really didn't now about Neji. He had never really liked her. Just recently he started being not hostile to her.

Perhaps Neji would look down on her like the rest of the branch house. Or perchance he would have pity on her. Maybe he would befriend her because she became a branch member. Pity? Why was pity the only thing that got Hinata any where in life? She sighed. She didn't want to be the way she was. She wished she was strong and smart. She wished she was brave. She wished her mother was still there for her. Maybe then….

"I don't need you!" Hinata screamed as tears ran down her face. She didn't want to have to rely on her mom. Her mom was gone. Forever. She wasn't going to magically come back. Move on, Hinata. "I don't need anyone…"

Hinata slowly rose as tears were still falling from her eyes. She didn't need her family. She didn't her "friends". She didn't need anyone's pity. She didn't want it! She rose complete and began again on her way home. That's when Hinata decided she was not going to rely on anyone anymore. She decided she was going to become a new person. A person she had always wanted to be and had only been in her dreams.

"Damn!" Sasuke said. He had forgotten that Naruto was on a mission. Why did Hinata's presence feel so weird? He didn't care. She was gone out of his house and wasn't going to come back anytime soon. That he was sure of.

He plopped down on his couch and pulled the journal out of his pocket. It had been a while since he opened it. He actually kind of forgot about it.

_February 14th_

_Mom,_

_I refuse to go about handing out valentines. Everyone is expecting me to give one to Naruto but truth is I don't like him. I never really did. It was all so no one would know or pester me about liking the Uchiha. I don't like him! I won't admit to it to anyone…he just looks so lonely. He looks like me all the times I have crawled into a corner and shut out the world. Except he looks like he is trying to shut it out with showing anyone he is trying to. Maybe that is why I got a crush on him? It can not be his looks that caught my attention. Someone's body is only the thing shielding the heart._

_I mastered a move I have been working on for a long time. I learned how to pull someone's chakra out of their body by just touching their skin. The only problem I had was that I was unable to mix the other person's chakra and my own chakra together so I could use it. Every time I tried the move it would make my internal organs bleed again. Internal organs bleeding cause a lot of pain. It is no walk in the park. However, after lots of lost blood, some fainting, and a few heart failures I got the move down. I don't know when I'll use it, though. I would never do it against an opponent._

_ Hopefully the move I am trying to create now will be easier on my heart. I'm trying to pull energy from around me and using it to spread around me like a quick shield. I haven't mastered it yet. Honestly, I haven't even gotten close to it. Perhaps it is impossible._

_ Perchance if I do well enough father will not be so displeased with me. If he sees the moves I created…will he be overjoyed or displeased? My moves aren't special. I can't win a fight. I will probably never be able to win a fight. I should be going, it is getting late and father will be unhappy if I stay out late._

_ Good bye for now,_

_ Your Daughter_

A move that makes you gain chakra? Who ever this person is, she must have a lot of endurance. Hell, she must not need endurance! She could win a fight easily by just lasting longer! The second move idea is crazy. Sasuke had never heard of such a thing. Chakra in the area around you? It makes sense, Sasuke thought as he flipped through the pages absent mindedly

He stopped flipping the pages when bold letters caught his attention. The hand writing was sloppier than normal and the writing looked rushed. Sasuke eyed it oddly. What had happened?

_ Mom,_

_ I feel as if I have no purpose now. Do I have a purpose? What am I supposed to do? I'm tired of just sitting here! I'm tired of being useless! I don't want to be the weak, hurt, little Hyuuga anymore! I heard of a technique that removes our Hyuuga eyes. I can hand the position for clan head over to sister. She can become the clan head. I can have the technique done on me and no one would even care that I would be gone! They wouldn't notice. I heard that it has high risks, though. On some cases people never got their sight back._

_ I would rather that than being a caged bird my whole life! I will not be the perfect heiress they want. I can't be. Not physically, emotionally, or anything of the sort. It was cruel of fate to put me in such a position._

_ Right now I just want to run…to run and never come back. I want to forget who I am supposed to be and be whoever I want to be. I just want to be free._

_ But it's not possible,_

_ Your Daughter_

Sasuke felt a feeling of acceptance wash over him. This girl, she was just like him. Only he had left. He had left all of his "potential" behind in Kohona and went to Orochimaru. Granted, with Orochimaru it was not that much better. But at least they weren't raising expectations for him. He had run and was forced to come back. In the end he gave up and stayed.

Sasuke pulled on his jacket and rushed out the door. Hyuuga; whoever was heiress was the girl he was looking for, and her last name was Hyuuga. He shut the door behind him and went to where he knew every Hyuuga lived—the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

**A/N Is it getting exciting? I am trying to be a little more "professional" with this story. I have written an outline for it. You should be very proud of me. Usually, I let a story fall into place in my mind and it becomes like it's own little reality. This one, however, I am trying to do "right". We will just have to wait to see how it turns out. So far I must say that I believe it is my best story yet. But that is up to the readers, not the author. So I hope you are enjoying it. **


	9. My Eyes

**I do not own the Naruto characters.**

**The plot line, however, is mine. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Hinata rushed up the stairs of the scariest place in the world; the Elder Council's Hall. She bit her lip as she pushed the door open. Many eyes went on her and she began to hyperventilate. I can't do it! I can't! I just can't do it…

An odd picture came to mind. A picture of the last person she would have thought about at the time consciously. It was a picture of Sasuke. When Sasuke came and bugged her at the park. His face was expressionless. The only hint of expression on his face was boredom.

Hinata tightened her hands into fists at her sides. She was tired of running; tired of not fighting. She made herself walk—the picture of him in her mind. Why was it there? She didn't know why. She didn't know why her mind would think of anyone at a time like this…especially him! He was so pompous! And selfish! He was so annoying!

Hinata looked down at her hands that were now in tight fists without her trying to make them that way. Is this why? Does my subconscious brain know that I hate him? So she started repeated bad things about him as she walking through the doors and into the building. He is selfish…rude…cruel…he swore…mean…when you look into his eyes you can almost see them sparkle…and the way his smirk lets out a small portion of a smile…the way it is just a bit crooked…it makes his whole face—stop! What was Hinata thinking?

The people in the hall were all staring at her. They were all waiting for her to say something. She stood in front of the table. Her father was at the table. That wasn't normal, was it? Hinata pushed the thought from her mind. She didn't need anything else to worry about.

Her fists connected with the wooden table. She felt splinters dig themselves into her hands. She tried her best to ignore the pain and get on with why she was here. She paused before saying, "I w-wish to leave the H-Hyuuga Compound." Where was her courage? Sasuke, she felt herself calling out in her mind. Sasuke? Holy crap, why him? Who else did she have to rely on? Her friends from childhood had all gone on their own ways. She would be surprised if they even remembered her.

"No," she said with strength. "I do not w-wish. I am going to. I w-will not become what you have always w-wanted me to b-be! I want you t-to perform the surgery on m-me." If she wanted everyone's full attention, she had gotten it. Everyone's eyes were fixed on her. She suddenly wished she could shrink to a very small size. Become an ant and pretend this never happened.

"A-and if you don't, I will leave this compound w-without it." People were murmuring now. She clutched her ribs; the only things keeping her beating heart from falling out of her chest. I do not care if this takes away my eyes. It is what will gain me freedom. If losing my eyes gives me my freedom then I would get rid of them in a heart beat a million times and still do it again.

"The surgery? Done on the eyes? You know that it is very dangerous and few—" A member of the council started.

"I do understand. I k-know the odds. I know I w-will probably not make it. I do not c-care." Everyone looked at each other. It was her choice. She wanted it. Who were they to refuse? Hinata watched her father carefully. He did not move. She could practically feel his disappointment, though.

"So be it," her father said.

It was raining. God damn raining! Fucking, pain in the ass, raining! Sasuke trudged through the rain. This is so not worth it; Sasuke kept trying to tell himself. He was lying, he knew. He couldn't lie to himself now could he? It didn't stop him from trying.

He walked to the Hyuuga Compound Gate and stared at it. Retarded, he thought as he went up to two guards that were standing there like they had nothing better to do. "What is your business here, Uchiha?" One of them asked. Sasuke hated being so easily identified. Oh well, not much he could do about it, huh?

"I am here to see the heiress. It is urgent news from the Hokage," Sasuke lied easily and perfectly too. The two guards looked at each other; each wondering what to do. They shrugged before opening the gate for him to go in. Great security, Sasuke mocked in his head. One of the guards pointed him in the direction of a large building.

He pounded on the door. What was he supposed to say? Who cares, he told himself. A pale figure opened the door. It was a woman and her violet-clear eyes stared at him confused. She had long black hair pulled back into a tie in back. She was not petite like Hinata, though. She was much taller…standing around the height of five foot nine.

"I am here on orders from the Hokage to speak to the heiress," he said to the woman. She slowly moved out of the way for him to come in. She walked down many hallways, leading him silently until she came to a door and motioned to it. Then she went off on her own way. Sasuke stood numbly at the door.

What was he supposed to do? Oh hi, um, I kind of stole your journal on accident and read it…and I think I might lo—have feelings for you. I don't really know, though, seeing as I've never met you before. But hey, I'm the last Uchiha left. Fuck me! Sasuke smacked his head into his hand. There was only one way he could do this, he thought as he raised his hand to the door. I'll have to wing it.

Hinata fumbled with items as she shoved them into a bag. She was leaving. She was finally leaving…forever. Well, perhaps not forever. She was going toward freedom. She tipped over a vase on accident and she heard it shatter to the floor. It's crashing sound made her ears hurt. She heard a shifting of feet outside her door. She stopped moving and held her breath. Then a sudden knock threw her off guard. She jumped and went to the door. She opened it slowly and a familiar voice touched her ears.

"Hyuuga…"

* * *

**A/N **

**Getting interesting? I hope so. I am in the midst of trying to explain how to sketch to a friend over text messaging lol. Feel free to review, rate, subscribe, favorite, or what ever you feel like. =]  
**


	10. She's Not Her

**I do not own the Naruto characters. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hinata opened the door to be greeted by a Hyuuga Elder. "I am r-ready," Hinata told the Elder in front of her. He was the eldest Elder and the only one without an iced over heart. He put his arm out for her to hold as he moved slowly to the room where her surgery was going to take place. Hinata kept pace with him and took in every detail around her…the wooden flooring which was waxed over to keep from splintering…the white walls with beautiful designs of flowers painted on them…the twirl of the stem of the flowers…so soon Hinata might not be able to see again.

Hinata hoped that she could see Sasuke…just one time before this. In case she couldn't see again. She didn't know why she hoped it but didn't bother wondering. She was about to do the craziest thing she'd ever done in her life. Her body was tense and her breathing was rigid. She tried to take breaths and reminded herself, that this was what she always wanted.

A girl around the age of thirteen opened the door and stared at him oddly. She had brown hair and the same Hyuuga eyes as everyone else. "Who are you?" she inquired. Sasuke just stood there emotionless. She was not old enough to be the girl who wrote the journal. She's not her. Sasuke shifted the weight on his other foot before turning and leaving. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

"Hnn." He wasn't about to waste time on a little brat, especially words. Words were something he would only share with people who were worth his time…wait, did he just imply that Hinata was worth his time? He had been the one asking questions. He sighed and kept walking. Damn, I need to beet something to a bloody pulp.

After finding Neji he fought him and ended up with a couple broken bones, a bloody lip, and scars decorating his pale body. He had done worse to the Hyuuga, though. Neji had ended up unconscious. Take that you bloody bastard, Sasuke thought in his head.

He really hated Hyuugas; how they had something stuck so far up their asses. There was only one Hyuuga that wasn't…and that was the girl from the journal. He stood completely still when he heard a noise. Who would be in the Uchiha Compound? Fucking kids no doubt that wanted to cause trouble. I'll show them. When he reappeared to in front of the noise he noticed what the noise was. It was sobbing.

Hinata Hyuuga was curled into a ball on his front porch. White bandaging was around her eyes and head, making it look almost like a bandanna of bandages were on her head. What had happened to her? And why the hell was she on Sasuke's porch?

Hinata rocked herself back and forth as she cried. Her whole body was shivering because she was soaked from the rain that was still pouring from the dark sky. It was dark out, so he couldn't just send her away.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" he asked. Her head tilted upward to where he was and he noticed something; she couldn't see. Something exploded inside of him. What the fuck had they done to her? The stuck up bastards! Why the fuck would they do something like this to the weakest Hyuuga of them all?

"I-I-I…" her trembling made it hard for her to speak. The chattering of her teeth made her stutter. "I-I have n-n-n-o p-place to s-stay…and have n-no f-friends with w-which to s-stay with." Sasuke mumbled some curse words as he bent down to pick up the drenched little Hyuuga.

"Sasuke!" she squealed as he lifted her into his arms. She hadn't stuttered and she had called him by his first name. That was unlike her. He shrugged it off and carried her inside to the bathroom. "S-sorry."

He put her down in the bathroom and she fought to keep balance.

"Strip down," Sasuke told her. Her pulse quickened. What was he trying to do? This was a horrible mistake! H-he is going to rape me! Sasuke sighed; trying not to get annoyed. "Take your damn clothes off."

"B-but I-I-I…y-you…" Hinata couldn't say the sentence she had meant to say. She heard Sasuke sigh again.

"I won't fucking rape you or what ever the hell you think I'm going to do. Take your damn clothes off so you don't die from hypothermia." Hinata slowly pulled her pants down. All her clothes were hard to get off because of the wetness of them. She then lifted her shirt and her bra and hugged her body tightly. When she thought about it she did trust Sasuke. She didn't know why she trusted him…she still hated him!

"Come on," Sasuke was still holding her arms to help her keep her balance. He pushed her down the hall way and into a room. Then he threw some clothes into her hands that she barely caught before they smacked her in the face. Why did he have to be so forceful? She quickly put on the humongous clothes. The next thing she knew she was pushed backwards. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the floor but instead she fell onto a bed. She sat up and tried to search for Sasuke's chakra.

"What did they do to you?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Hinata pushed her index fingers together.

"I-I decided to have them do this to me." Hinata bit her lip. She hated stress. Sasuke snorted crudely.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" he yelled. Hinata felt his presence in front of her and stood up, still not nearly as tall as he was.

"Stop fucking swearing!" she yelled at him. Unknown to Hinata, Sasuke smirked. Finally, he thought, she has found herself a back bone.

* * *

**A/N It's a bit short but I thought you guys would like this chapter to get out asap. **


	11. Tears & Giggles

**I do not own Sasuke, Hinata, or any of the Naruto characters.**

**I own some parts of Hinata's past as original ideas.**

**The period of ellipsis is the beginning and coming back from the flash back. The italic words are the flash back itself. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

"Hnn," Sasuke grunted. "So you're allowed to swear but I'm not? That's not very fair." Hinata wished she could see the look on his face. She wished she could see anything, but especially his expression.

"Life isn't fair," she replied quietly. Life is never fair, she thought. If life was fair my mother would not have died giving birth. If life was fair I would be a skilled ninja. Enough so to make my father proud and be clan head. If life was fair I would not be here.

"Life is never fair. So grow fucking up," Sasuke said through grit teeth. Hinata wondered how that had angered him. Sasuke left the room and Hinata felt a chill go down her spine. A window near her was open and the cold air was flowing in. She felt utterly alone. She had always been alone in a sense, but never had she been completely alone.

Hinata lay herself down on the bed. She refused to cry. She was not going to cry anymore. She was a new person; a better person who does not let her emotions rule her decisions and life. Even though she kept repeating that she could not help but want to cry.

Hinata awoke to birds chirping outside the window. Or at least that is where she guessed they were. She stretched pulling her arms over her head, then reaching for her toes. She felt much better today. She wished she knew what time it was. She wished she at least had someone to tell her what time it was. She shrugged the thought from her mind and began to try to leave the house.

"Eek!" Hinata smashed her knee into a table. A table…the kitchen? She heard a sigh and turned to where the sound came from.

"You're a klutz," Sasuke's voice said. What was Sasuke doing? Was he cooking? Hinata did feel quite hungry now that she thought about it. That gave him no right to call her a klutz though. She was not a klutz!

"I c-can't see," she informed him like he was an idiot. She almost smiled to herself. She was getting better at standing up for herself. She heard Sasuke sigh again. It was definitely his. He had a very distinct sigh. He made it sound annoyed and pompous. Like the whole world was an annoyance to him.

"Do you know how to shop for groceries?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice. It was so dark and evil sounding, yet so helpless sounding at the same time. Only Sasuke could pull that off, Hinata thought.

"W-what?" Hinata squeaked out. "What k-kind of q-question is that?" A hand collided with what sounded like a counter. Glass bottles and containers crashed around Hinata and she squealed lightly. He's crazy! Crazy, crazy, crazy! I am in a crazy man's house! Oh how Hinata wished she could see. If only she could search for exits and escape routes.

"Damn it, woman! What kind of fucking woman doesn't know how to shop for groceries?" Sasuke yelled as more things shattered around Hinata. Hinata felt her breath quicken. Oxygen was failing to enter her lungs. Breathe! Breathe! She reminded herself. She clutched onto the table behind her for support. If she could see she guessed the world would be spinning. She felt nauseous and she knew it wasn't her organs' fault.

"I-I…" Hinata was lacking air; therefore, lacking the ability to speak. Repeatedly telling herself to breathe was not working. Where was her new self now? She had decided she would be stronger! Now look at her! She was right back to herself—right back to weak, little Hinata. She was the heiress who would never be able to prove herself…never able to make her parents proud…

_"Weak, Hinata!" Her father yelled beside her. The rain was coming down as hard as rocks and Hinata's side was now open and bleeding heavily onto her surroundings. "You're weak. W-e-a-k…weak."_

_ "S-stop!" Hinata cried to her father. Tears fell down her face and mixed with the rain. It hurt so bad to hear those words over and over again. She just wanted them to stop. She wanted everything to just stop…the pain in her side, her heart, and the emotional hole in her other side._

_ "Why, Hinata? Too weak to handle the truth?" he spat to her beside her. Hinata sobbed quietly as she tried to block her father's physical and emotional attacks. She felt her mind being lost slowly with her father's words. _

_ "I-I'm not t-too weak," she said quietly. Her father appeared behind her and brought his foot to her face, making her body smash itself into a tree far behind her. She let a whimper escape her parched lips as the pain racked through her sore body. _

_ "Tell that to the elders!" he yelled as appeared in front of her and pushed her back further into the tree. She coughed up blood and gasped as she saw the crimson liquid on her hands. He brought his face close to hers and whispered, "You're as weak as your mother."_

_ "No!" Hinata screamed. "My m-mother was not w-weak! She was s-stronger than you'll ever b-be!" Hinata's father, Hiashi, laughed crudely at her. _

_ "You're just like her, you know. It sickens me to look at you," he said before turning around. I'm so weak—Hinata thought as she coughed up more blood— that he'll even turn his back to me. "You're an heiress that will never live up to the title. You, Hinata, are the black sheep." He turned to her quickly and threw a set of kunai in her direction. "I will die before being proud of anything you do." With that, Hiashi left; leaving his twelve year old daughter with racing tears, a fatal wound, and a broken heart…_

Hinata's fists tightened at her side. "I never said I couldn't shop! What's your excuse? Some genius, prodigy you are! You can't even shop for yourself!"

More crashes were heard around Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. If anyone were near they would be able to feel the death intent in the air. Luckily for them, no one was around. The blind Hyuuga and the pissed Uchiha glared at each other to the best of their abilities—neither of them able to fully glare at the other for his own reasons. The Hyuuga could not because she could not in fact see; furthermore, it was impossible to glare. The Uchiha could not because he could not make himself cold enough to glare at the helpless Hyuuga in front of him.

Both also had their own problems with which the situation could not be solved easily. The Hyuuga wished to utterly destroy the Uchiha and everything even slightly related to him—breaking all of his bones one by one. The Uchiha could not grocery shop and had in the past paid someone else to buy his groceries.

"I don't know how to," Sasuke finally admitted. Hinata's fists uncurled themselves and her shoulders drooped. H-he didn't know how to shop? Hinata felt her heart—what was left of it—reach out to the Uchiha in front of her. Her motherly instincts pulsed through the air around her. His clan had died when he was seven did they not? He never had someone to teach him. Unlike Hinata who had millions of tutors.

"I'll help you," Hinata finally said. After all, someone had to show him how to. He couldn't rely on paying people for the rest of his life. He was an adult for pity's sake! Hinata began to feel her way to the door, ready to teach the Uchiha all she knew on shopping. Irony has its way of showing up in the most amusing situations.

"Um," Sasuke began. Did Sasuke just say um? Hinata almost felt herself giggle, but held it in. Sasuke, unknown to Hinata, scratched his head awkwardly. "Thanks."

Hinata couldn't help herself as she giggled at the Uchiha. He snorted rudely at her as he crossed his arms. That's why he never thanked people! Not that he cared. Hinata found herself in a fit of giggles and her side began to hurt. Next thing she knew she was full out laughing.

"You're welcome, Sasuke," she said as she started to pull Sasuke through the house. Sasuke, even though he was much stronger then the mere Hyuuga girl, let her drag him...even though she couldn't see and had no idea where anything was.

"If you tell anyone I swear I'll fucking kill you," he said darkly to her. Hinata giggled to herself again. She felt as giddy as a young school girl.

"I won't—I promise," she told him with a broad smile on her face. Sasuke rolled his eyes. She pulled him through the hallway without any trouble and even through the sitting room.

"Hyuuga, you might want to watch out—" Hinata smacked into a very solid wall. Owee! She thought as she brought her hands up to her now aching head. "—for that wall." Hinata tilted her face to the Uchiha's voice and grinned up at him.

"Too late for that now, neh?" she laughed as she spoke. Then, surprisingly to the young adult of an Uchiha next to her, she began to skip out of the house. Sasuke rolled his eyes. The girl is fucking bipolar!

* * *


	12. Goodbye

**Sorry for my long absence!**

**Writers block is a beotch. haha  
**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Hinabi tugged at a loose board in the floor. The floor moaned loudly. She lifted a brown, dust covered box from the hole. She placed it on her bed and placed her thumbs on the lid, gentling sliding it off. She felt her eyes sting as she saw what was inside. A black and white picture lay on the top. Her and her sister stood in the picture both smiling at the camera while being soaked in mud from head to toe.

"We got into so much trouble," she told the picture. Their father had been furious, and even grounded them to the main house. All of it was Hinata's fault, naturally. Hinabi was training and Hinata snuck up behind her, throwing a large wad of mud to her back.

Hinabi clenched her teeth as she sat down on her bed. Why did she leave? "You were the only person who I truly thought cared about me." She had no one, now. Who would take care of her when she refused to let any one know she needed it? Hinata was the sole person who knew her—every last thing about her. She could read her emotionless expression.

_"Hinabi, come here," her father commanded. Why was he in Hinata's room? Hinabi's heart raced in her chest. _

_ "Yes, father?" Her voice came out strong and confident, even though her body felt weak and feint. She stepped into the room and her knees nearly buckled. She was gone. Everything that made the room scream 'Hinata!' was gone. The room felt cold and unfamiliar. As if Hinabi had not cried many nights in it. As if Hinata had not comforted her to the best of her abilities. Gone. Completely and utterly wiped from the room._

_ "Hinata has left," her father said. Her throat clenched and her heart stuttered. "She has left the clan. She had the condemned surgery done on her and she left just after." She left…just like that? No good-bye? Hinabi grabbed at her chest, trying to stop the ache—trying to stop the pain from a non-existent hole. Her mask broke and agony found its way onto her once solemn face. _

_Hinabi had known that Hinata was miserable. She knew she hated life here. But she had never thought she would leave…just like that. Was she so self-centered that she did not notice? Were there signs? _

_ "She must have noticed the error in her ways. It is for the better, none the less," her father continued talking, his words falling death on the young heiress's ears. "The main branch will be saved from the dishonor she has caused."_

_ "She did not say anything? No farewell or last words?" she saw her father's lips twist upward, in an almost demonic smile. _

"_The truth never comes out till the end, I am afraid," he spoke before leaving the room. The truth? So all the tears, hugs, laughs, and memories…all of them were lies? All just a part in Hinata's plan? _

Hinabi let her face twist in sadness. To think that you know someone so well…to think they actually care. Her hands clenched tightly around the photo. She did not need Hinata. She had used her when she had needed her. She was no longer weak and vulnerable. Hinata's usefulness had worn out. Her welcome overstayed.

Hinabi tore the photo in two. The box full of sweet memories fell to the ground. Hinabi glared the daggers of a main branch Hyuuga. Then she took the lit candle from the side of the room and placed the flame to the linens of the bed. The bed shot up with flames and the fire quickly engulfed the entire room. Hinabi left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving it to become ashes.

"Good-bye, sister."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to get this sad part off my chest.**


	13. Pain In Their Chests

**A bit longer than the last, at least.**

**I apologize for Sasuke's colorful yet small vocabulary.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Hinata sat at the edge of a bed, her feet dangling off the side. She had a hand to her chest. Why did it hurt so intensely? Her hand clutched at her skin, like an itch was beneath. It itched so badly that it hurt. She pushed herself back onto the bed.

She had expected little to no sympathy from the Uchiha, and that was what she got. He let her stay in his house, but he did not speak with or hang around her. He was always out busy doing something, and Hinata kept herself in the room for most of the time.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she heard Sasuke swear from somewhere below her. His voice was always annoyed and easily recognizable. He came back every other night, cursing up a storm. She assumed he fought with Naruto again.

During the morning Sasuke would help her fill out applications for local jobs, in exchange for her doing house work and cooking during the day. Often days, Sasuke would get upset at the repetitive questions.

Hinata lifted herself from the bed and fumbled her way down the stairs. She strained to hear where Sasuke was. Her loss of eyesight struck her harder than she had imagined. Something clattered to the floor and she heard his signature curse, "Fuck!"

"S-sasuke?" she whispered into the darkness of her vision. Everything became sickly still and Hinata hugged her arms around herself.

"Fuck," Sasuke hissed a second later. "What?" Hinata bit her lip as she poked her index fingers together.

"D-did you get any l-letter f-for me?" she asked quietly. The darkness made her feel utterly alone, even with Sasuke in the same room. The Uchiha gave her no comfort. His body only vital in her life because of his eyesight and house. Soon she would be on her way to somewhere—somewhere far, far away from the hidden leaf village. Neither Sasuke nor her past will matter there, she thought as a smile flickered to her face.

A new beginning, she sighed. A place where no one will know her. Maybe she could even lose her stutter? Perhaps she will find someone that it will not hurt to love. Someone she can give her heart, and be sure that he will keep it safe; unbroken. But was it not already broken? Already damaged from her past?

"Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke spat. Hinata jumped out of her thoughts. She heard him open a drawer and throw some objects inside before slamming it again. "I said, 'no.'"

"N-not even one?" Hinata whimpered. Well, who would want someone who could not even see? She bit her lip again. I will not let my esteem go down the drain like that. I will not let myself be put down.

* * *

Sasuke did not respond, knowing that Hyuuga already knew the answer. He lifted himself off of the seat and excited the room, hearing the Hyuuga head up the stairs again. He plopped himself onto his couch and lifted from the cushion a now very familiar book. He sighed as he opened it to a page that was kept open by a kunai. Recently, all of the girl's entries had become short. Some of them were a paragraph, or even a sentence.

He figured it must have been a difficult time in her life. Many of the entries were depressing or even suicidal. Some were happy, but short lived. It upset him when the person would say how inferior she was, or how nothing mattered. The person he had been reading about was not shallow. She should not think of herself as inferior. Just because the world did not accept her, did not mean she should not live! She deserved to live just as much as the Hokage! She let people boss her around and she believe every word they said.

Who could be so insecure? He wanted to pummel every person he read about…every person who had ever hurt her. Her father, mother, sister, family, and friends all deserved this cruelty. Not her. Why did even complete strangers treat her so poorly? People who did not even know her would so quickly judge her.

_What is left for me? What is left after the harvesters do their jobs? _

_Nothing but the poor crops, not even worth carrying to the barn. _

_Is that all that I will receive? Or is that what I am? _

_Did the world do so excellent on others that it had to do so inadequately on me?_

The entries were not even addressed to her mother or signed. It was as if she had given up all false belief that her mother was still alive. That she still cared. That's what happened to Sasuke. He had to come face to face with the truth. His family was gone—dead, never to return. There was no afterlife, no heaven or hell. Just the end. They did not watch over him.

Sasuke's brother was also gone. Killed by his own hands. What had revenge brought him? Certainly not his family or love. It had not taken the pain of the hole in his chest. It had not saved him from his nightmares or his pain. He had ached for them…for some sort of sign that they were proud of him. But they were gone. He was left as broken and used as before. Only with more deaths on his hands.

_Would it be considered suicide if I were to not save myself from death?_

Sasuke frowned and brought his hand to his knotted forehead, already feeling the ache of another nightmare.

* * *

"What is it, Granny?" The blond figure asked as he entered the large office. A vein appeared on the Hokage's head and she growled at the young adult before her.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" she screamed at him. Naruto sighed and leaned over her desk.

"That's all you called me for?" he asked slightly annoyed. Sasuke must have been rubbing off on him.

"Obviously not," she barked at him before pulling out a scroll. "Sasuke has been burying himself and wasting his time in books and research. It's uncharacteristic of him."

"So?" Naruto whined loudly. "Why should I care if he suddenly likes reading?"

"Because, you idiot, he's planning something!" The blond blinked several times.

"What?"

"Well, what else would he be up to? Something has changed, I don't know what it is, but it has. Have you seen him wandering around aimlessly lately?" she asked, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"Well no, but that doesn't mean—"

"When he first got here he wandered around in that park or on the streets, only actually having something to do when he would pick a fight with you," she said as worry cross her brow. "When is the last time he picked a fight with you, Naruto?" He stood motionless. He couldn't even recall the last time. Days? Weeks? It could not have been so much as a month, could it?

"Naruto, I want you to follow him and find out what he is up to. Report to me every twenty-four hours."

"Yes, Gra—"

"Naruto!" she fumed.

"—Granny," He finished before disappearing from the room.


	14. You Don't Know Me

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Damn you!" Sasuke shot up in bed, his breathing irregular. His heart slamming against his ribs. He stared at his hands, afraid they weren't real. They shook violently and he panted to catch lost breath. He slowly brought a hand to hair and ran it through slowly before lying back down.

Why did they have to be so lucid? He brought his hand to his forehead and hissed. There was blood everywhere. It didn't stop coming. His brother stood before him and smirked darkly, a chuckle forming in his throat. He stabbed Sasuke, again. More blood. Blood everywhere.

Sasuke smacked his fist into his bed side table. Over the past couple years Sasuke had gotten less sleep each night. Nightmares and memories were tainting his sleep. He placed his hand where Itachi had stabbed him in the nightmare. There was no real hole, no blood pouring out. But Sasuke could feel the pain. In every dream he would be hurt in the same place…where his heart would be in his chest.

* * *

Hinata sighed in her bed, unable to go back to sleep after Sasuke's nightmare. An ordinary person would think him crazy, but not Hinata. She knew full well how much the past hurt. She might not have gone to Orochimaru or killed an S-ranked criminal. She might not know what being a strong opponent in a fight was like, but she knew how being a weak one felt.

Hinata did not forget the pain of Neji's constant blows. She did not forget the pain of Kiba and Shino's leaving. She might not have nightmares as frequently anymore, but she knew how they felt. She lifted herself off the bed and tripped across the hall to where Sasuke slept.

If she in Sasuke's position she would want to not be alone. It wouldn't matter who the other person was, as long as it was a person. She reached his doorway and opened the door. It creaked loudly and Hinata's heart began to pound.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said. Even with his loud pants he still managed to be completely scary.

"M-may I sit on your bed?" she asked as she latched onto the bed post. Her heart sat ready for rejection.

"Hnn," Sasuke said as she sat herself down on the bed. She pulled her feet to her chest and laid her body down.

Sasuke stayed silent, unable to speak. His words not coming out until he tightened his fists. He did not need anyone. Those who need others are weak. He was not going to be weak, again.

"Get out," Sasuke said to the blind girl beside him. Her body leapt from her skin and she shook her head. "Get the hell out, or I'll make you!"

"Then make me," she whispered. Sasuke was taken aback. That was the last thing he had expected her to say. Now what was he to do? He placed his hands on her shoulders and felt her shiver.

"Maybe I would rather you stay," he whispered into her ear. She shivered again before turning around and slamming her hands against his chest.

"Stop!" she screamed at him. "I know you are lonely. I know you want me to stay, but your damn pride can't take it!" Sasuke was at a loss for words, again. Weak little Hyuuga could not understand him. He was a deep and secretive person. There is no way that someone as shallow as her could even begin to understand him.

"Che," he scoffed at her. "You don't know anything about me." With that he rolled around so he was facing a plain white wall. He didn't even want to look at her.

"M-maybe I don't know anything about you. Maybe there are a million secrets. Heh, maybe you even killed my mother! H-how would I know? B-but you don't know m-me either. So s-stop pretending to."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat in a tree outside of Sasuke's house. Why was he up at such a late hour? Or was it considered early because it was almost dawn? Naruto whimpered like a puppy. All he wanted was to be sitting eating ramen. Lots of ramen. Ramen, ramen, and more ramen.

He placed a hand on his stomach as it growled angrily. Instead he was stuck outside of Sasuke's house as Sasuke was up. What was he doing anyways? Naruto wrinkled his face. Well, what would an eighteen year old do this early in the morning? He heard a girl yell from the house. He sighed and got comfortable again.

"Sasuke," he said as he closed his eyes. "You're such a lady's man."

* * *

Iruka stood among files and files. Tsunade had assigned him to organize them all in—can you guess it?—alphabetical order. He sighed as he picked up two files. Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga. Which would he put first? They both had Hyuuga as a last name! He picked up another file and saw Sasuke Uchiha. Well, both S and U come after H, so he is after.

Iruka sighed and lifted a coffee off the desk. This much work deserved a break! He placed the files on the floor and left the grounds for a doughnut. Who doesn't like doughnuts?


	15. Closeness

Thank you everyone for the reviews, sorry I haven't been uploading recently!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Hinata woke up when a bright light passed her face. She groaned and wiped her eyes. Why did the sun have to bother her so early in the day? It hadn't bothered her in weeks, why would it start now? She shot up from her lying position, Sasuke's arm falling from her waist.

Light!

She blinked her eyes several time and saw blurry shapes around her. A huge grin spread upon her face as she lifted her hands to her face. She could not see how many fingers she held up, but she could see her hands.

My sight! She sang in her head.

A groan beside her awoke her from her trance-like state. She looked down beside her, unable to see who exactly it was. Wait, hold on a second! She thought. She hadn't done anything…inappropriate last night, had she? Because waking up next to a man was definitely not a regular occurrence for her.

Kami, he's gorgeous! She thought as her eyes focused more. His straight black hair hung almost to his chin, his bangs framing his perfect, pale face perfectly. The word perfect should not apply to a person that many times. His face was decorated with long, thick eyelashes that she knew accented deep onyx eyes. His usually knotted eyebrows were smooth, his form at total peace.

Hinata was so close to him that she could feel his body heat against her own. Had she slept the whole night by his side? She pulled a hand through her hair, attempting to comb out some of the tangles and knots that had formed. She had had no nightmares. Her sleep was perfect. She looked down at Sasuke and smiled. His sleep seems to be too.

She lifted herself up, careful to not wake him up. She was almost off the bed when a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. "Don't go," an unusually soft voice pleaded. She looked down at him to see emotion-filled eyes. He was begging—pleading—with her. She laid herself beside him and unconsciously brought a hand to his forehead.

"You're sick!" She squeaked when her hand brushed the hot surface. He groaned and straightened his body. Hinata leapt from the bed and pulled the covers over him, letting only room for his eyes to peak out. "Stay here—I'll get you some tea! And some warm soup!"

Sasuke groaned again. Don't leave me here. Don't leave me here alone. I don't want them to return—the nightmares. His words didn't leave his mouth and the emptiness of the room hit him. He felt cold. Cold to his very core. A shiver rose up his spine.

He wanted the little, brown journal. He wanted the odd comfort it gave him. The comfort of being close to someone, the closeness of understanding someone so completely. He was always good at reading people, but this was different. It was like she opened herself to him, leaving nothing between them. He only wished it were possible that she be there beside him, to keep down his fever.

Unknown to the ill Sasuke, his wish was granted as Hinata rushed into the room. She put a wet cloth on his forehead and put a cup of tea beside him. And then, against herself, she even went as far as stripping off her clothes and lying beside his scorching form, knowing her colder form would assist in lowering the temperature of his warm one.

Furthermore, Sasuke cursed the gods and fate. Never had a wish of his been granted. Never had something turned out in his favor. His whole life had been a disaster that he wished he could forget…or even leave.

Let's just say he was lucky that fate favored him, beside himself.

...

Contrary to what he was ordered to do, Naruto was sitting in his favorite ramen shop, slurping down a fresh batch of chicken ramen. He sighed contently. This is the life, he thought to himself. Just then a certain blond haired kunoichi entered.

"Oi, Ino-chan!" Naruto called, motioning for her to take the seat beside him. She rolled her eyes and complied. She wiped off the seat before sitting on it. Then she turned to Naruto.

"Where has Sasuke been?" She asked. "I haven't seen him lately." Naruto stopped slurping his noodles and swallowed.

"He's been in his house a lot the past couple days," he said before taking another bite, "He hasn't even fought with me in a few days. It's like…a new record." Ino huffed. What would be so important that he would pass up "training" with Naruto? If there was one thing she knew about Sasuke—and she knew Sasuke…seriously, she was stalker-like—she knew he didn't ever pass up beating Naruto to a pulp.

"Has anyone been visiting him?" She asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he put down his chopsticks.

"What's it to you?" he said cautiously. "Why do you care so much?"

"So there has been," Ino included. "Sakura, no doubt. I have to stop this." Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned an almost Sasuke-like groan.

"Oi, no one's been visiting him—especially not Sakura. Someone is living with him," he said to shut up the jealous blond beside him. He picked up his bowl and drank the ramen broth at the bottom of the bowl.

"Someone is living with him?" she squealed. Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you know so much? I mean, like you know him well and maybe are even like his best friend. But sheesh, it's almost stalkerish." She walked away, swaying her butt side to side. Naruto rolled his eyes. Hypocrite. Hypocrite. It wasn't stalking if it was a mission…was it?


	16. Rain

Thank you all for the amazing reviews (:

I love each and every one of you.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Hinata stared out the window as raindrops fell down from the sky. She smiled as she put out her hand and one splattered against her skin. Her eyesight was back, but not fully. Her byakugan was most definitely gone, and with that her vision had blurred to that of an average person.

Hinata smiled. Two of her wishes had been granted; for her to be able to live normally and for it to rain. What an excellent week it had turned out to be! She heard a sharp intake of air and swiveled her body around. Sasuke was still sick. If it holds out any longer, Hinata thought, I will take him to the hospital. This cannot be good for him.

She wished he would get better so she could finally leave to the country over, the water country. She had determined that her affinity for water, along with her medical training, would be best used and most wanted there. Would she apply at a hospital? Memories of her sister came to mind. How is she? Hinata wondered.

Hinata pulled her arms around her tightly. Oh, how she missed her sister. Hanabi was her only immediate family besides her father, Hiashi, who definitely did not count in her book. She felt the sinking loneliness chill her bones. Yes, Sasuke was there in the bed just beside her. Yes, it cured some of the loneliness. Yes, she did care for Sasuke in that patient to doctor kind of way. However, she still felt the longing for human contact.

Hinata jumped when she heard a groan from the bed. Sasuke's eyes fluttered before he went deathly still. He's on alert, Hinata sighed. She admitted she didn't hate him, like she previously believed. But why can't he just trust her? Even a little, tiny bit? Sasuke was always on guard, ready for her to strike him. Did he really believe she would do that?

Hinata closed her eyes and evened out her breathing. She was reading too far into it. Sasuke had been to hell and back. Almost literally, Hinata thought sadly. Him going to Orochimaru and all. From all that Hinata had heard, the man had been practically the devil himself.

She scolded herself for thinking the way she did. He was a highly trained and skilled ninja. Of course he would always be on guard. That was one of the reasons she was just not meant to be a ninja. If she felt comfortable with a person, then her guard would be down. Why couldn't she be more like him?

When she reopened them, her eyes met with sharingan eyes. Her head tilted as she studied the red orbs. The twists and spins of black in them reminded her of science—something between an atom and the universe. She couldn't force herself to stop looking. His pupils were almost non-existent and the usual onyx color of his eyes surrounded the red. Is this some kind of hypnotizing jutsu? Hinata wondered vaguely.

-------

Sasuke was taken aback when her eyes made contact with his. Her eyes burned with such intensity and unshielded emotions. Surely she knew of the sharingan abilities—to not make direct eye contact. She's either really brave or really stupid, Sasuke thought not quite bitterly.

It hit him like a pile of bricks when he realized that she could, in fact, see. His eyes widened and his sharingan deactivated itself.

So there they stood, black eyes to white, staring at each others eyes. Both of them for their own reasons, as par usual. Sasuke stared at the eyes that by all laws of nature should be blind. His mind twisting and whirling with the utter genius that he had within him. Hinata stared at the eyes that she couldn't pull away from, the ones she wanted to push herself closer to. Her mind blank, except for the simple thought that she wanted to be closer to him, wanted to feel his body heat mingle with hers.

Neither even noticed the pitter patter of the rain drops in the distance. Both had wished so profoundly for the precious drops of precipitation. But now, their minds couldn't even grasp the fact that it was there. Wishing…so much wishing…what did they really wish for?

-----

Sakura pulled her coat closer to her shivering form. This weather was definitely not her cup of tea. Her growing pink hair stuck to her face and she kept pushing it out of her eyes when the wind picked up.

She had gotten an accidental tip from Ino that someone was living—yes, you heard her right—living with Sasuke. Being the blunt and stubborn girl she was, Sakura had to see for herself. What's the worst it could be? Sakura thought to herself but grimaced. The mysterious person could be a she…and that she could be drop dead gorgeous…and Sasuke could be utterly in love with her.

"There's no way," Sakura said out loud, "Sasuke's not the lovey-dovey type." If there was one person on the Earth that knew Sasuke best, it was Sakura. Sometimes she thought she knew him better than he did—which she may as well have.

She didn't think of herself as a stalker. No, just observant. She had spent many years with him. They were in the same genin cell; thus, spending almost all of their time together. In fact, Sakura had known and spent much time with Sasuke until he left for Orochimaru a good four to five years ago.

When Sasuke returned almost a year ago, it was Sakura who had broken him out of his silent state. It was heart breaking when he had come home and had acknowledged neither her nor Naruto. But Sakura was strong and shed her tears in private. She refused to show anyone the heart ache he had caused her.

This is all why Sakura just had to see who exactly Sasuke was living with. He didn't just let anyone in his life, let alone his house! So whoever this was had to be special. Granted, she and Naruto had been in his house before. That, however, was not his doing, but that of his nosey teammates'.

She reached the steps and was grateful for the shelter above her. She pounded on the door, but no one answered. Is he not home? She put her ear to the door. Nothing. She sighed. I'm a ninja, for Pete sake! She focused hard and quickly picked up two chakra signatures. One belonged to Sasuke, she had no doubt. The other, however, was not as familiar to her.

She pounded again and sighed, irritated. He wasn't even attempting to conceal his chakra! Her breath caught in her throat as the door opened, revealing glassy white eyes. "H-hello?" the Hyuuga said. Just then, a crash came from upstairs and Sakura saw embarrassment pass through the glassy eyes. Hinata bit her lip and looked up to the stairs that stood far behind her, in the next room. "H-he woke up on the wrong side of t-the bed."

* * *

A/N: I just want to say that in literature, rain often symbolizes sadness. But I honestly believe it can be used for new beginnings. As in how the rain washes away things, you know? I don't know haha. Literature is such a personal opinion, so I'll leave the meaning of this chapter and story to you (:


	17. Cloudless Sky

I just wanted to thank **AnimeRose93** for pointing out something.

In the last chapter it was meant to be 3 days later. Hinata was not still in the bed, but standing by the window still taking care of him.

Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sakura's first reaction when she was lead into Sasuke's room was that of jealousy. She had known Sasuke so much longer than Hinata. Sure, Hinata had been in the academy, a few missions, and even the chunin exams. But she and Sasuke had never, ever interacted.

What did Hinata have that Sakura didn't? Surely not ninja abilities, medical abilities, or knowledge. Sakura considered herself one of the smartest people in the fire country. The inner Sakura was yelling, "Kill this bitch!" Luckily for Sakura, inner Sakura was jus that, inner; not heard by the rest of the world.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson color when they entered the room. The room was a disaster. Like Naruto disaster, Sakura noted. Most of that was likely due to the pissed off Sasuke who had just smashed a mirror, and made a very large whole in the wall, with one fluent motion.

Sakura didn't miss the major reasons for Hinata's embarrassment. The first one, which Sakura noticed first, was that Sasuke was standing in nothing but boxers. The second, more subtle reason was that there was a pair of Hinata's clothes lying on the floor messily beside the bed.

Sakura again became very angry and turned to give Hinata a piece of her mind. However, as Sasuke turned to the two of them Hinata saw his perfectly toned chest, although pale like the rest of him, which showed with all its glory. She proceeded to make her squeak-like sound and run from the room with her hands over her face.

Sakura's heart melted. This was Hinata she was talking about. Sure, the two of them weren't best friends. But for whatever reason her clothes were lying on the floor, it was definitely not the one she had originally presumed. In fact they almost—almost being the key word—make a cute couple, Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura," he grit through his teeth. Against herself, Sakura swooned at his voice, even though he sounded very lethal and sadistic. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes went to his, but at seeing the sharingan activated, she looked at his neck instead. His muscles were tense, making it look as if his veins were sticking out of his neck unnaturally.

The sound of Hinata tripping over something downstairs brought Sakura back to reality. Her eyes narrowed at him. "The better question is what you are doing here, destroying random articles of furniture, and nearly giving Hinata a heart attack." His sharingan disappeared and he put a hand to his forehead.

"Hnn." Sasuke went to leave the room but Sakura stood out in front of him. His eyes rose to hers in one of his signature glares.

"Is Hinata here…willingly?" She chocked out.

"Obviously. Do you think I want her here?" he bit back. Sakura's temperamental nature spiked and she found herself screaming at the handsome man in front of her.

"That's not what I mean!" She said as her anger sky rocketed. "Hinata's the type of person to stay out of guilt or pity!" Sasuke's face went blank, and Sakura felt a heart string pull. Was she too harsh?

"Get out, Sakura." Sakura's mood plummeted.

"But Sasuke—"

"Get out. Get the fuck out of my house!" He didn't need to tell Sakura twice. He did, however, follow after her to make sure. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Sakura was already out of the house. He sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking over to his left. There lay an unconscious Hinata. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Hinata," he said as he lifted her small form of the floor. "You're kind of cute—in your own way."

-------------------

Meanwhile, Hanabi's time until becoming the clan head was rapidly approaching. Without Hinata in her life she had more time to train and focus on studying. Hiashi was pleased. The resentment he manipulated Hanabi to have toward Hinata was indeed working. She focused now even more than before. New found determination gleamed under her now indifferent eyes.

Hiashi only feared what she was aiming for. Before, Hanabi had searched for his approval and even—to his dismay—Hinata's approval. But now, now she was after something else. Far higher up than her previous dreams. This both excited and scared Hiashi. But being the person he was, he was even more thrilled by this.

-----------------

Way over on the other side of the Hidden Leaf Village, sat Iruka and Kakashi. As Iruka went on one of his regular doughnut runs he ran into the other man. The two then proceeded to discuss the most annoying things about their jobs.

"Alphabetical order," Iruka said. "Hands down." Kakashi shook his head and set down his coffee mug.

"No, I know one worse," Iruka leaned his ear closer in anticipation. "Love triangles."

"Oh no, love squares are the worst," Iruka replied. Kakashi's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Ah, but love squares are so utterly amusing. They're worth all the time." Iruka narrowed his eyes over to him.

"You're sick."

"Ah, but I'm in perfect health."

"You know what I meant."

"And so did you." Iruka sighed.

"I'd rather be at work sorting a hundred files in alphabetical order than listening to your sadistic ways of entertainment." Kakashi smirked evilly under his mask.

"Try to enjoy yourself," Kakashi told him as he left. Iruka waved it off and continued on his way.

Iruka arrived at his office and saw piles upon piles of files. His face set in dread as he looked at them all. He found a small note on the side and read it aloud.

"Kakashi said you'd be glad to take care of these. Thanks a bunch!" It was signed by the fifth hokage. Iruka nearly burst in tears. I hate Kakashi, he thought as he picked up the first file.

-------

Hinata awoke and shot up with a start, remembering her reason for passing out in the first place. Her forehead contacted something had and she opened her eyes as she pulled a way, pulling her hands to her chest and squeaking. Where she had contacted it just moments before stood Sasuke's head. Hinata started to feel dread, afraid that he might get angry.

Unexpected to both of them, Sasuke began to chuckle and a genuine smile tugged at his face. The contagious smile spread to Hinata and she giggled along with him, completely forgetting the fear that had recently welled up in her chest. Instead was this happy, fuzzy feeling.

"W-why are we laughing?" Hinata questioned. Sasuke shook his head side to side.

"I don't know." This caused Hinata to laugh harder. She only stopped laughing when she noticed Sasuke had stopped and she noticed how inviting he suddenly seemed. Had he always been so…so approachable?

Before she knew it she was reaching toward him. Sasuke's eyes widened when her lips touched his in a shy peck. Both stayed completely still until Hinata jumped. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly and moving away from him again.

"Hnn." Hinata looked up at him shyly, hiding her eyes with her hair. 'Hnn' wasn't really a yes or no. It was a completely indecisive answer that was more like a grunt. And it greatly confused her. She brought her finger tips to her lips.

"That was my first kiss," she blurted out before she could stop herself. Sasuke remained silent for a few moments before replying.

"My first kiss was with that Naruto idiot." Hinata giggled at the memory. How could she have forgotten? She remembered how upset the other girls had been that his first kiss had gone to none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the loser. Not on purpose either. They were having an intense glaring contest and another student accidentally knocked Naruto over. And bam!

"H-hey, don't call people names!" Hinata protested. Sasuke chuckled. Once again the two were consumed in their own thoughts. Both not noticing the sun shining, birds chirping, or the cloudless sky.

* * *

A/N: I just noticed how ironic it is that I was listening to Rihanna's "Umbrella" as I wrote this chapter. haha


	18. Sunny and Hot

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"How can you-"

"I-I don't know. Do they...l-look the same?" Hinata and Sasuke sat in the park, birds chirping around them. To both of their unexpressed comfort, the day was sunny and hot. Hinata's big eyes looked into Sasuke's and he felt something crash into him like a ton of bricks. His mask only faultered for a moment before it was back in place.

"Yes." Hinata accepted this answer and sat back further on the bench, enjoying the thrill of being able to see _everything._ She watched a family with a wicker picnic basket, her heart aching in her chest. She longed for children for so long, always imagining beautiful dark hair and enticing clear eyes. She looked over to the man beside her. Dark onyx hair that was growing long at a steady rate. Dark piercing eyes. A strong shinobi with a once honorable clan. Her father might have made him a prime candidate for her hand in marriage. She idly wondered wether she would have minded or not. If they did have children, would they have the sharingan or the byakugan? Would they have his hair that looked like the night sky? Or hers that looked like an ocean under a pale moon? She averted her eyes from the Uchiha, refusing to let her mind linger on the topic.

"As soon as I f-find myself a job I will be gone-I p-promise. I hate to b-burden you." Hinata's voice sounded quiet and resigned. The sudden change in mood startled him, forcing him to avert his eyes from the park in front of him to the girl beside him. Was she a burden? Yes. Did he mind? He wasn't sure yet. Ever since...that battle...his emotions were anywhere and everywhere, but never where he expected them to be. The small Hyuga girl beside him was a neuscense. She was holding him down. Instead of spending his days training by himself or with Naruto, he was spending them cooped up in his house with her. She infuriated him and yet enticed him all the same. The way her moods switched would have been alarming to anyone in a perfectly sane mind, which Sasuke was not. Though he, of course, would never admit it.

"Hnn." He'd nearly forgotten to respond to her. Only remembering to do so when her clear eyes had stared up at him, awaiting some form of an answer. Now, though, he realized that she was still staring at him. "What?"

"I-I couldn't see you for so long..." was all she said. Her voice drifted off quietly, as if she had meant to say more. She had, in fact. She had stopped herself from saying _"I'm afraid of forgetting." _There were several reasons why that response was completely inappropriate. First, was that she was sure that Uchiha did not feel the same pitter patter in his chest as her. Second, he wasn't even looking for a relationship, much less as serious as the one she was looking for. Third, she couldn't admit it-at least out loud-that she still had that tiny crush on him she had once kindled back in her academy days.

_Stupid stupid, _she told herself. She wasn't even positive she felt that way for him. Worst of all, it didn't matter. What had Sakura once told her? That he wanted to avenge his brother? What then? _Restore my clan. _Hinata let out an audible gasp. Sasuke's eyes shot to study her. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. He scanned the park in front of him, nothing seeming out of the ordinary. _She realized something,_ he thought to himself, watching her carefully. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he'd done that a lot lately. He just couldn't stop staring! What happened to the spoiled, cry baby he had once seen her as?

"Your hair is long," Sasuke blurted out before being able to stop himself. Whatever Hinata had previously been thinking, was now at the back of her mind. She stared up at the Uchiha beside her, a quizzical expression in her clear orbs. "It was always short before." Yes, Sasuke had been trying to think back to their genin days recently. Why had he never noticed her before?

"So is yours," she pointed out. Sasuke's hand shot to his hair. He _had _been meaning to cut it. It had grown far much longer than he would usually have liked in the past few months. Hinata giggled at Sasuke's far off expression, his hand in his hair and his eyes gazing somewhere past them. Sometimes she could swear he looked so lost.

"I've been meaning to cut it."

"Don't," Hinata blurted, her hands shooting up to her mouth in surprise. Her tongue had been so free lately, she hardly thought of what she said before she said it. Sasuke's eyes had met hers when she responded and they were now waiting for an explaination for her answer. "I...I l-like it long." It was true. She couldn't help but picture herself running her hands through his hair. She wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Sasuke did not respond, instead putting his arm casually on the back of the bench and looking up to the sky. It was blistering hot out and he would much rather be inside where it was cool. Hinata had been the one to force him out of the house...

_"Get out, you oaf!" She yelled as she pushed his back, him childishly digging his heals into the ground and making it hard for her to monuver him. "You need fresh air! You've been cooped up in here too long!"_

_"I'll leave when I'm good and ready." Sasuke could not see Hinata's face but from her next response he imagined smoke pouring from her ears._

_"You're good and read __**now**__, idiot!" He stopped himself from telling her that she was picking up on his habit of calling people idiots. He thought it was far too cute coming from her._

_"Fine," he said, retreating. "Stop pushing me. I can walk."_

_"Oh," Hinata said, instantly dropping her hands and returning to her shy self. "I-I...sorry."_

...He didn't know if he particularly liked the idea of her leaving for the Rain Country as soon as she found a suitable profession for herself. He was getting far too used to her presence in the house. Her trying to help out, him thanking her, and then when her back is turned, him cleaing the mess she had caused. Thinking about it now, what would he fill his time doing when she finally left? What had he ever done before?

"Aw," he heart Hinata coo beside him. He looked to where her eyes were staring. A small child sat there with snot pouring out of its nose. The boy's chubby hands were pounding on the ground beside him, his wide eyes staring directly at Hinata. _Ew, _was Sasuke's first impression. He did still wish to restore his clan, but he wasn't sure he was the father type. He also had no idea who he would restore it with. Hinata? His eyes studied her as her gaze softened, her lips in a soft smile as she played peek-a-boo with the child.

He wasn't quite sure what they had yet. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted them to have yet. Sure, he had spent many nights with various women from whatever village he was in with Orochimaru at the time, but that was much different. When it came to relationships, or even friendship for that matter, Sasuke was an amateur. He had felt nothing for those women. They were a means of sating a need that he felt deep within himself, nothing more. Hinata's presence sated a different need, a need he did not know well-the desire for companionship. She wasn't his lover or maybe even his friend, but she was there and in a fight, would be on his side.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that either.

* * *

_Weak, worthless, humiliating, _those words rang fiercely through Hinata's mind. She forced herself out of the dream, gasping for breath as if she had been drowning. She sat upright on her bed, her breathes coming in shallow and quick. She had dreamt again of her father. Nightmares took up the majority of her dreams and most nights she wished she could dream in a quiet peacefulness because even the good dreams often brought on the crying fits. Dreams of her mother, her kind smile and open arms, made Hinata feel a hollow ache in her chest when she awoke.

Tears streamed silently down her face. She wished she could tell herself it was all just a dream, but it wasn't. Her father's hand had caused fire to shoot across her face various times. At the time it had been training, now it was abuse. Throughout the years she had come to realize it for what it was, but had accepted the blows nonetheless. She had deserved them, had she not? It was not her father's fault that she was so weak. It was not her father's fault that she wasn't the best.

She found herself lifting up the bottom of her shirt to stare at the skin underneath. No longer was it purple and blue, but rather yellow and patchy. The continuous ache of pain was also gone, but a sort of numbness was left in its wake. A sudden yell came from the room beside her. Hinata's immediate reaction would be to activate her byakugan, which makes what occured next make perfect sense.

"Byakugan!" she whispered, anticipating the veins to focus around her eyes; however, all that happened was a seering pain through her forehead. She let out a scream as she found herself on the floor, writhing in pain. What...what had just happened? Footsteps appeared close to her and she felt herself being pulled up into strong arms. She whimpered, unable to control herself with the pain that still remained in her head. Her eyes, her forehead, and her skull, they all ached so badly.

Sasuke set Hinata on the bed gently, surprising even himself. When he awoken from his nightmare, he had not expected to hear a crashing noise from her room. He activated his sharingan and had gone to investigate, only to find Hinata's form on the floor, obviously writhing in pain. From what? He did not know. He only knew that at that exact moment, a strange feeling welled up in his chest and he found himself gently pulling her into his arms. She was so weak, so fragile, he was afraid of breaking her. She was so weak, so fragile, he needed to protect her.

Her eyes were sad, tears spilling from the clear orbs, reminded Sasuke of his own onyx ones. It wasn't the color or the shape, but the look of absolute pain that they held. He didn't know what had happened to her in the past, but he knew _something _had. When he looked at her broken form, he was reminded of himself. It scared him. He wanted nothing more than to leave the girl out on the street somewhere, so he could go back to beating up Naruto and not thinking about hard things like the past or feelings. He, however, couldn't leave the crying girl because deep down somewhere, Sasuke wasn't as emotionless as he often seemed.

* * *

Sakura felt both hurt and betrayed by the boy she had once loved. He had never been interested in her and she had come to accept that. What she could not accept was that he could be interested in someone else. She had always seen him as an unattainable force. She had always seen him as a person that would never settle down and find someone. She had coped with her unrequited love by knowing that it was not just her he did not want, but any of the female population.

What did Hinata have that she did not? Sakura was smarter, prettier, more successful, more outgoing. Sasuke had liked long hair, she had grown hers out. Sasuke seemed to want someone different than all the girls in Konoha, she had kept hers short. She had made herself become strong so as not to be useless as he had once called her. She had become a successful shinobi and a highly successful medical nin. She had men throwing themselves at her feet, yet she could not have the one man that she so desperately wanted. Perhaps, it was because she could not have him, that she wanted him so badly. Whatever the reason, she now found herself in the office of the Hokage for it.

"He's been spending countless hours cooped up inside of his house. I think he's planning something, Lady Tsunade." The Hokage looked up at her star pupil, taking every word of hers as truth.

"I agree. Something has been very off these last few months."

The "something very off" was in all actuality, the effect of Hinata's presence on Sasuke. Her soft, guiding tone was a sort of light to the lost Uchiha. Neither of the two friends may have realized, but they were both changing the other for the better.


	19. A Friend

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, finally spotting the small Hyuuga woman alone. She turned around and showed Naruto a soft smile, her eyes warming at his sight. Her cheeks redened as Naruto got closer. She'd always had a crush on him, he remembered.

"N-naruto?" She asked tentatively. He stood much taller than her. Hinata noticed that he had finally hit his growth spurt. His body was filling out, his cheaks losing their child-like chubiness and gaining a sharp jaw. Other than his face becoming more cut and defined, his hair was growing longer, his body taller, and his form fuller. She was not surprised at the looks she noticed him getting. Naruto was turning into a handsome man.

"Would you like to get some ramen with me, Hinata?" Her eyes widened, her heart getting caught in her throat. Naruto wanted to get ramen...with her? She snuck a peak behind her just to make sure he was truly talking to her. "If you don't want to..."

"No!" Hinata burst out quickly, her cheaks instantly redening at her abruptness. "N-no, I would like to get s-some with y-you." Naruto grinned widely.

"I know the best place!" Naruto caught her hand and pulled her along to his favorite little ramen stand. The whole way their Hinata could not tear her eyes from their ajoined hands. She felt the blush on her cheeks. She wondered if her hands were clammy and warm as she imagined they would be. She wondered if his heart was pounding in his chest like hers. Naruto was getting ramen...with her of all people.

* * *

Sasuke was in a foul mood. Hinata had been spending far too much time with the blond-haired dufus. They were going on their little outings to the ramen bar or to the lake. The worst part of it is that he couldn't spend time with Hinata _or_ Naruto. He found himself sitting at home twiddling his thumbs, waiting for her to get home. When she would finally return, her hair would be windswept, her eyes hazey, and a soft pink hue would mingle on her cheeks. She would just smile to herself as she went about her things. Sasuke would just watch her from his spot on the couch.

Even worse than her quiet chipperness, were the times when she would actually _tell_ him about her day and what they did...

_"Then he took me to the lake and the whole time he held my hand gently in his own," she said with a whistful expression on her face. "I-I don't know whether we are a thing or not. Are we dating? W-we've gone on dates. I'm so confused."_

_"He'll ask you eventually." Sasuke was sitting back on a couch in his entrance room, wincing to himself everytime Hinata would get distracted while mopping the floor and water would splash out of the bucket. Sasuke would have liked it very much to have just told her she kept shooting water onto his walls and it might leave waterstains. He, however, couldn't find it in himself to ruin her perfectly good mood. He'd seen her so sad for so many days, it just seemed too selfish of him to ruin it._

...At that moment, Hinata was out on another one of their dates and Sasuke was left at home with nothing to entertain himself with. He plopped himself down on the couch, something sharp digging into his back. He reached back and pulled a little brown journal from inside the cushion of the couch. He flipped it open, opening it to a random page.

_ Mom,_

_I've decided what I want to do with my life. I want to be a role model, a person people look to for guidance...I want to be a mother. I want to be able to hold a small child in my arms, knowing that he'll never have to face the sort of things I've had to face. I want to protect him from the rest of the world. When his life gets tough, I want to be there to wipe his tears, and mend his cuts and bruises. I want to pull him into my arms, even when he is much bigger than myself, and tell him that everything will be okay._

Sasuke's mind instantly traveled to his own mother. The way he would be training for long hours on the katon no jutsu. The way she would force him to sit still as she put salve and bandages on his burns. His heart ached in his chest. He missed her. She was the only person he could honestly say that truly had cared for him. But then, hadn't Itachi?

Sasuke's train of thought took a turn for the worse. Itachi had spared his life. He'd given up honor for disgrace, and even then he'd died with a smile on his face. Even when it was Sasuke himself who killed him, he'd died smiling at his little brother, whispering the words, "sorry Sasuke...no next time." As soon as Sasuke had heard those words, he knew something was up. The feel of Itachi's two fingers pressing into his forehead, instead of reaching for his eye, indicated that something was not the way he had thought it to be.

Sasuke had awoken scared and confused. He had awoken broken and easily influenced. That's why he joined Madara. That's why he went in league with Akatsuki. That's why he'd attacked Konoha. That's why...Sasuke forced himself to send the thought to the back of his mind where it belonged. Thoughts like that brought too much emotion, too much pain and suffering. Instead of remaining on the topic, Sasuke flipped the journal to another page.

_ Mom,_

_I want to marry someone who will always be there to protect me. I want to marry someone who is so remarkably beautiful inside and out. I want to marry someone who sees me not as a Hyuuga, not as Hiashi's daughter, not as a leaf ninja, but as me. I want him to know all of my faults, all of my imperfections, and love me because I am me. I want him to know all of my little habits and love me because of them. Am I asking too much of the world?_

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ H._

Sasuke's mind wandered to Hinata. The way her nose would crinkle when she didn't like something, but didn't have the heart to say so. The way she would snore lightly when she was in a deep sleep. The way she would smile when she was about to cry, the light not quite reaching her eyes. The way she would wiggle her toes when she would first get into her bed. The way she would gain a stutter whenever she was nervous, yet could speak perfectly fine when she was comfortable. Sasuke's lips turned up in a smirk as he thought of her. She was the only friend he ever had-if you didn't count Naruto and their strange friendship built solely upon rivalry.

Sasuke heard the door open and quickly slam shut. He dropped the journal to his side and turned in his seat to see Hinata leaning up against the door, a cheesy look on her face. He noticed the deep pink in her cheeks and her hand reaching up to touch her lips. She let out a long breath, her eyes finally meeting his own.

"He...Naruto kissed me." 


	20. Wildflower

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Hinata didn't know what to think. Sasuke had been distant lately and she couldn't figure out why. Was it something she said? Or something she did? After Naruto kissed her, she came home right away to share it with her closest friend. He hadn't reacted how she thought he would.

When she told him, he had stood abruptly and thrown something at the wall. He had then left the house without saying a word. When the book hit the wall, papers came flying out of it. Hinata rushed over to pick it up and hopefully fix something that seemed important to Sasuke. But why should I? She thought as she knelt down to get it. She had done nothing wrong and he had thrown a fit! She straightened without casting another look at the journal, leaving the room to go upstairs.

Maybe if she had felt the texture of the familiar book, or studied it for just a bit longer, she would have recognized the little brown journal. Instead, she lay upon her bed and let the tears fall down her face. Why does it hurt so bad? Hinata wondered. Why do I care so much?

* * *

Sasuke was fuming. Usually when he was, he would search out Naruto and challenge him to a duel. That is why it wasn't so strange when he approached the blond boy in front of him. However, it really was not the best of ideas. Just seeing the blond made him even angrier. Why? He wondered. Why does it bother me so much?

"Fight me." Naruto looked up and spotted his enraged onyx-haired friend. He dropped the scroll he had been studying.

"Fine." That was all it took for the two to find an open training ground and to start beating on each other. The problem, however, was that while Naruto was having a friendly spar, Sasuke was not. They were usually quite balanced when it came to strength, but an angry Sasuke was a better fighting Sasuke. Naruto soon found himself bloody and beaten.

"The fuck?" Naruto yelled after getting a hit to his ribs, cracks emanating. He cringed and wondered how many ribs had broken. Sasuke did not respond, instead coming at him again. "Why are you so pissed? Who got you this way?"

"Hn." Naruto growled at that old response. It was the response Sasuke used whenever he didn't really want to respond. It was neither a yes nor a no, and therefore could be used whenever for whatever. A hit to Naruto's face made his eyes widen.

"It's Hinata, isn't it?" Sasuke aimed another hit to his face, Naruto ducking just in time. "So it is." He tried to wrap his head around just _why_ Sasuke would be upset about something dealing with Hinata. He knew that the two had been sharing a house, and at first the thought had completely unsettled him. He did, however, still have strict orders from the Hokage to keep an eye on Sasuke.

But why suddenly start hanging out with Hinata? Why suddenly take an interest in her? Because he had given up. Yes, you heard correctly. _The _Naruto Uzumaki had given up on something. He had tried for years to get Sakura's attention. He'd gone so far to prove himself to her, now being the Hokage's apprentice. He'd gone so far to get her to notice him, yet her eyes were still so focused on Sasuke.

If he were to be honest, he still held a grudge against Sasuke.

He hated that Sasuke had Sakura _and _Hinata. He hated that both had—albeit different—feelings for the bastard. Though this was all true, it's not why he suddenly had noticed the shy girl. Yes, he had given up on Sakura. He gave up trying to please her, he gave up on loving her. That's when he noticed her. He noticed how everyone used to talk about her having a crush on him. He noticed how she would stutter more around him. So why not give the girl a chance? She was pretty, in her own way. Not beautiful like Sakura, but exotic and different.

If he were to date someone, he guessed he couldn't ask for someone better than Hinata. She was an heiress of a very prestigious clan. She was nice, always offering him help in the past. Also, he already had his foot in the door. She liked him. For once, he wouldn't have to be doing all the work. For once, it wouldn't be one sided. For once, the person he sought after would like him.

Sasuke's fisted hand landed on his face, in the place between his eye socket and his cheek. A cracking sound resonated and the blond found himself on his back, the world spinning around him. "What…what was that for?"

"For ruining my life," Sasuke said before stalking off, leaving him there. How had he ruined his life? By forcing him to come back to Konoha? By stopping him from destroying Konoha? His unfocused eyes widened. By taking Hinata away from him? Did Sasuke…did he have feelings for the shy girl?

* * *

Sasuke found himself in front of his front door, hesitant to go any further. Since when didn't he feel welcome in his own home? Since when did it become her home in his mind? He turned the knob, the door creaking on its hinges. He looked to make sure the room was empty before entering and taking off his shoes. That's when his eyes spotted the journal in the corner.

Its spine had broken and now several pages had fallen out. He reached down and lifted it along with its scattered papers. He felt bad for taking out his anger on an inanimate object that meant so much to him. He sat on the couch and carefully tried to put the pages back where they belonged, reading each one and only being able to guess the order.

_Mom,_

_The bruises—they hurt. I try to hide them so people won't ask. I don't want their pity. But somewhere deep down I want **someone **to know. I want someone to understand the pain that I'm going through. I want someone to understand how lonely I feel without anyone to turn to. But then they would pity me, wouldn't they? I don't want that. I haven't wanted that for a long time. So I'll keep them hidden under my baggy jackets. I'll keep all the scars of a harder life hidden, kept out of sight. The bruises will someday fade, but the scars will always remain. Why am I so unlucky?_

_Yours,_

_H._

Bruises. They reminded Sasuke of the ones that marred the skin of Hinata's stomach the first day she had spent in his house. He remembered how appalled he was at the sight of them. He remembered how sad her eyes had looked the other night when she had waken him from his nightmare. She _hurt_, he realized.

He found himself placing the book under the mattress of the couch and going up the stairs to her room. When he opened the door, he found her asleep on her bed. He didn't, however, miss the puffy red eyes. He had made her cry. He felt like an ass.

He made his way to her bed, sitting carefully next to her. He moved a lock of hair from her face, placing it behind her ear. She was so delicate, so alive. She reminded him of a fragile wildflower that needed to be well-cared for, or it would wither. She needed special care, yes, but she also needed freedom. She needed to have room to grow, so she could prosper.

Sasuke realized as he sat there, her soft hair running through his fingers, that he was preparing himself to say goodbye. She would never prosper while being locked up in his house. He had been her crutch when she needed it, when she had fallen blind and needed help getting back up on her feet. He would continue to be here for her whenever she needed, but he couldn't force her to stay. Sakura was right. Hinata was not the sort of person to stay because she was being physically forced. She was the sort of person that would stay because she felt emotionally obligated. He wouldn't have it.

So he would watch her go away. He would settle with the girl in the journal that he could never truly have. He would accept her anyway that she would let him. A friend, an acquaintance, a provider. He would do all these things for her, because she had already done all of them for him. She had opened his eyes—even for just a moment—to what _life_ really was.


	21. Scars

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Hinata woke up feeling exceptionally warm. Not the type of warm where you need to kick the blankets off immediately, but the kind that makes your smile extra bright. The kind that made her toes tingle when she crawled into the bed at night. It was the kind of warmth that made Hinata feel unexplainably happy.

She stretched her arms, letting out a small groan when her muscles tightened. She looked to the window and her smile increased tenfold. Not only could she hear the sweet chirps and whistles of the birds outside, but she could see them. Their feathery bodies and little, open beaks. Their skinny legs that looked like they could never hold them up, but they did. A bird denied gravity when it flew, and she liked that. She liked the lightness of freedom, of absolutely no obligation.

That's this feeling, Hinata realized. It feels like I'm floating and it's all because I can't think of anything to worry about. She turned to the side to see Sasuke there, his chest rising and falling in a hypnotic rhythm. His fingers were laced through her hair and she found herself giggling as she slowly released her hair.

His eyebrows scrunched together and she brought herself into a sitting position. His hands reached out for her hair again, eyes twitching back and forth under his eyelids when he didn't find it. She giggled again, tracing her index finger along the creases of his forehead.

"Hinata?" He sighed, nearly making her jump.

"Hai?" It was hesitant, but she had not stuttered. She felt proud of herself for that. Ever since the first time Sasuke had mentioned her stuttering, she had tried to remedy it. Really, she had been trying since it had formed, but she hadn't found a real reason to until she had met him.

"Do you want to go to the Rain Country?"

"W-why would you ask t-that?" Hinata was on the defensive. Did he want her gone? Was she a burden?

"I just need to know. Be honest with me, please. Please never lie to me." Hinata had no idea where this had come from. Sasuke was the king of lies and empty promises. He had left his village, betrayed his friends, and sought out the king of evil himself. So why did he expect it from someone else? She could never be sure he wasn't feeding her lies. She half expected he was, actually.

Hinata remained silent for just a bit too long and Sasuke's onyx eyes met her own, searching hers for her answer. What was she supposed to say—no? Was she supposed to deny him the one thing he asked of her?

"Okay," she whispered. His gaze fell even with hers and she found herself staring into his eyes. Is this what it feels like to get caught in the sharingan? Hinata wondered. For some reason, I can't look away. I can't even think of why I would want to.

"Okay?" Why did he sound so hurt and so hopeful at the same time? He sounded like an abused puppy that was unsure of his new owner, testing the waters slowly.

"I'm happy here—for now," she admitted slowly. "I really like it here and if you'll have me, I'll stay."

"I'll have you forever" is what Sasuke wanted to say. He could feel it on the tip of his tongue, but they weren't the words he spoke next.

"Good. That's good."

"Good?" Hinata was now the wounded puppy.

"Perfect." That slipped out before he could stop it, but the smile she awarded him was definitely worth it.

"Perfect," she repeated quietly, hand going down from his eyebrows to cup his cheek. He found his eyes darting to hers again, but she wasn't look at his eyes, she was looking at him—at all of him. How did she manage to do that?

"What are you thinking?" He could never read her whirlpool of emotions. One minute they were in one place, and the next they were in another.

"Right before I had the surgery—to remove the byakugan—I was afraid that I wouldn't remember what you looked like."

Why? He wondered desperately. Why would that be the thing she was thinking? Her eyes finally met his.

"Because you're the only person that never looked at me like I needed your pity. I never asked for it and you never gave me it. You told me the truth, no matter how hard it was for me. I respect you for that. I admire you for it."

"I-I—"

"Sh," she brought a finger to his mouth, successfully shushing him. "Don't ruin the moment."

For once, Sasuke was speechless.

"I feel like you understand me—like somehow you know what it feels like to have gone through what I have, like maybe you've felt it too." Sasuke went to speak and she shushed him again.

"Sh, you don't have to admit it. Let me keep talking." Her hair draped over his bare chest as she brought her face closer to his. "I've finally decided that I care so much _because_ you know and yet you're not sitting there looking at me with judgmental eyes."

A short pause as she got even closer. Sasuke's eyes went back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Was she going to kiss him? Should he kiss her?

"We share the same scars…so…so we should stick together." Finally done putting in her two cents, Hinata's cheeks gained a pink tinge. She pulled away so she wasn't quite so close and she couldn't feel his warm breath on her face.

"Is that all?" Was all Sasuke said, with a little devilish smirk on his face. Hinata suddenly felt _extremely _shy and embarrassed.

"T-t-that's all." Sasuke chuckled, wishing he could kiss her but settling with holding her hand in his own. Her eyes darted to their enjoined hands, but she didn't pull away. She was as red as a tomato now.

"We share the same scars?" He said, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Ah, h-hai." Couldn't he just drop it? She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Hnn." He lifted her shirt just past her bellybutton and she let out a high pitched squeak. Sasuke was now sitting up, examining the skin of her stomach. "I guess so. I mean, look at that nasty scar there"—he motioned to the one left from the surgery after Neji had hurt her in the chuunin exams—"that looks a lot like mine." He motioned to one that she hadn't noticed before, that extended all the way across the area of his heart.

Hinata felt herself reaching for his scar, tracing it with her hands. "Did it hurt?" Sasuke eyed her carefully.

"Like hell."

"How did y-you—?"

"—survive?" Sasuke cut her off. "I shouldn't have. Sakura said I should have died instantly."

"So why…why didn't you?" Her eyes moved from the scar to meet his.

"I think because I hadn't found something to live for yet."

"Have you—now, I mean?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I think I finally have."

* * *

Tsunade looked over the set of files another time, pen tapping on the desk all the while. Shizune found herself grinding her teeth together in order to stop from snapping at her sensei. The blond woman took a break from tapping her pen against the desk, and instead began chewing the end of it.

For once, she wasn't sure what to do. Her head was telling her to do one thing, but her gut was telling her to do another. Her head had been wrong in the past, but her gut had never led her astray. Her gut was telling her to do the most preposterous thing, though. She couldn't even fathom it. Her eyes flickered to Shizune, the dark-haired girl shifting uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"What do I do, Shizune?"

"You're asking me?" The blond sent her a death glare. "Ah, okay. Well, I think that if you want him to become Hokage, you can't make him the head of the Anbu division as well."

"So you're saying?"

"That you have to find someone else that has sufficient skills for the job. Someone with the right…credentials."

"Even if that someone has a bad record?"

"You got a second chance—shouldn't he?"

"He lost that chance when he attacked Konoha."

"You mean he lost that chance or you lost the image you had of him?"

"He lost the village's trust."

"He lost your trust, that for someone reason you had placed in him without even knowing him." Shizune was on the receiving end of another death glare.

"With a past like his he can't command a post like that."

"That's what you're common sense is telling you, but what is your heart saying?"

"Why does it matter?" Shizune sent Tsunade a look that said, "you know exactly what I mean so don't make me waste my words."

"The village doesn't _trust_ him."

"But the future Hokage does. That's enough."

"Enough for what?"

"For him to have a chance." Tsunade massaged her temples, feeling the after affects of a good night of drinking.

"If this goes badly," Tsunade warned icily.

"Then you can blame the whole thing on me," Shizune rolled her eyes. "But if it turns out for the better, then you have to give up drinking on work nights."

"Every night is a work night," she grumbled under her breath.

"Hm, what were you saying?"

"Sasuke Uchiha's request for shinobi active duty—passed."


	22. Coyote

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Hinata jumped when the bird landed on the windowsill. Sasuke merely moved his head so he could study it. It was a messenger bird sent by the Hokage. Both former shinobi recognized it automatically. Their eyes traveled from the bird back to each other, Sasuke raising an eyebrow and Hinata biting her lip.

The only question was why would it be here? Sasuke was permanently let off of missions due to previous faults and Hinata had placed in her termination papers before she had her surgery. So why would it have showed up precisely at their window?

"I didn't kill anyone," Sasuke said, half trying to lighten the mood that the bird had set upon them and half making sure she really didn't think he did. The death glare she sent him would have made Sasuke laugh and make a comment on his bad influence on her, but the situation seemed a bit too serious for it. Instead, he found himself standing up and reaching for the piece of paper attached to its foot.

"W-what's it say?" She was nervous. He quickly scanned it and handed it to her, leaving the room to grab a pair of clean clothes. He stripped his dirty ones off, pulling a black colored long sleeve shirt over his head and struggling to pull on a pair of matching pants. "The Hokage requests—?"

**Thump.**

Sasuke glanced down at the crumpled figure that now lay on the floor. He pulled the pants up and ran his fingers through his hair before going over to lift her and place her on her bed in the other room. He made a mental note to work on her feinting episodes as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

His walk to the Hokage Tower awarded him several curious stares. He would never be used to that. Before he had left Konoha, they had been stares of affection and praise. Now, it was as if they were waiting for him to slip up and show himself to be a sadistic criminal. In a way he was.

He scaled the many stairs to her office and when attempting to enter, got held back by several guards. Only when the Hokage personally came out and ordered them to back down did they leave him be. Needless to say, he was pissed by the time he was finally let into her office.

"What do you want?" The Hokage didn't hide the rolling of her eyes as she situated herself at her big oak desk. Her assistant was nowhere to be found.

"Kids these days," she mumbled under her breath. The Uchiha crossed his arms impatiently. She saw this as ample opportunity to break out some well-hidden sake for herself. Whilst doing so she began to explain to the fuming boy in front of her. "You're request for active duty has been approved."

"I filed that request six months ago."

"It can just as easily be revoked," she stated with dark eyes, which lost their affect as she took a sip of the disgustingly warm sake and sighed contently. The Uchiha closed his mouth, jaw clenching and glare hardening.

"You will arrive at the front gates tomorrow at sunrise to meet with the other member of your team. Everything else you need to know should be contained in this scroll." She took a break from pouring another cupful of sake to toss him a scroll off her desk. He caught it with one hand, not even bother to open it.

"Oh yes, and you will need a weapon's pouch seeing as you haven't been allowed one of them."

"Hasn't stopped me."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She tossed him a weapon's pouch which he grabbed with his other hand. "On the chair over there is your issued hitai-ate and uniform." A grey vest accompanied with arm protectors and an Anbu mask. He studied the mask, shifting back and forth in his hands. It was a coyote, if he had to guess a certain animal.

"Start working your way up the ladder."

"What is the council's sudden interest in me?" His eyes were dark and full of unfulfilled promises of their deaths.

"My own personal agenda," Tsunade supplied, but refused to say anymore. Sasuke, with no more information to gain, grabbed his new belongings and left the office without another word. The Hokage sighed, slumping in her seat and glancing over at the now empty sake bottle.

"Damn brat has no manners."

* * *

Hinata couldn't contain the giggling fit when Sasuke showed her his new mask. He eyed her warily, wondering if the most recent fall had knocked something out of place in her brain.

"T-the Hokage has a sense of humor!" she managed to get out between giggles. Sasuke eyed the mask in his hand, now scared of the fifth's morbid sense of humor and worried about any form of purposely inflicted embarrassment.

"Hnn." Hinata hated that response, but let it slide. It sobered her up enough to stop giggling and explain just what was so funny about it.

"Coyotes are known as tricksters. They are meant to teach us to laugh at ourselves and not take life too seriously."

"She has a _sick_ sense of humor," he grit through clenched teeth. Hopefully his partner for this mission would be less knowledgeable on the subject of animal meanings. Hinata full out laughed and found herself on the receiving end of a heated glare.

* * *

The tattoo that Sasuke now sported on his upper arm itched more than hurt, but was annoying nonetheless. Hinata had persistently reminded him not to itch it or he would scratch it right off. Said girl was currently out with an idiotic blond and Sasuke couldn't help but want to strangle him. Instead he found himself reading on the couch with a chunk of ice held to his arm by one of Hinata's hair ribbons.

As Sasuke continued to read the journal entries, he couldn't help but wonder how old the girl was when she wrote these. He knew she was his age now, but how old was she when she wrote the depressing set of entries? Or when she wrote about wanting to get married? It could have been five years or months ago, he had no way of knowing.

_Mom,_

_Hanabi will grow to become an amazing woman and shinobi. On the outside she acts all tough, but inside she is **beautiful. **Life at the Hyuuga estate has taught her respect, honor, dignity, and the power of strength. Life outside the estate has taught her the harm that having only those can cause. I believe that the time she has spent worrying about becoming a branch member will make her kind and understanding of others who have no hope of escaping that fate. I myself am still scared of the consequences—even though that's not saying much. What will others think of me once I am branded? What will I think of myself? Merely an instrument of an unstoppable fate? Or proof of there being more in life than a label that someone else has branded you?_

_I like to believe that someday my life will be a testament to something I believe in strongly. I believe that no one is born with a higher worth than another, and choosing one life over another is impossible. I believe in freedom. I believe that people should have the right to do what they wish with their life, become whatever they desire to be, and be able to accomplish anything they set their mind to. I believe that love—real, true, unadulterated love—is a once in a lifetime thing. I don't think that someone can ever "fall out" of love with someone, but that they were never in love to begin with. I believe that love comes in many forms—parental, sisterly, brotherly, and romantic. But most of all, I believe in life. I believe in every single life having a purpose, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Every person, every little action, has a lasting impact. _

_If the world were a perfect place, no one would ever have to feel sadness._

_But if the world were a perfect place, no one would be able to feel true happiness._

_With the utmost love,_

_H._

The girl sounded a lot like—

"Sasuke!" The door burst open, massive amounts of rain coming in from outside. A soaked and disgruntled Hinata stood in the doorway. Sasuke jumped from his spot on the sofa, what was left of the ice toppling onto the ground. "T-the Hokage requests your presence at once! She said to bring all of your gear."

With what she needed to say out of the way, she leaned over and placed her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. Sasuke wondered what was so urgent and secretive that the Hokage would have sent Hinata. It seemed strange that she would not just send a fellow Anbu or even a shinobi.

Sasuke went over to her, pulling her hands off of her knees so that her lungs could work at maximum capacity. He looked right into her eyes and raised one, dark eyebrow.

"Hinata."

"H-hai?"

"Did your mother leave you when you were very young?"


	23. Hate

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Hinata's eyes widened before letting them drop to the floor. Sasuke's hands suddenly felt like they were crushing her and she needed to escape.

"My mother d-died giving birth to my little sister. She was…very f-fragile for a Hyuuga." Sasuke had run into several hyuugas throughout his life. Something that was uniquely Hinata was her hair. It was much thicker and a different shade than any he had ever seen. He could only guess that these had come from her mother.

"But what if she did leave you and your father only told you that to lessen the pain?" Sasuke wanted the nagging question in his mind answered, and he wanted it answered now.

"M-my father is not one to shield from the truth." Sasuke recalled the bruises.

"Did your father ever hurt you?" Hinata took a quick intake of air, eyes searching Sasuke's face. She pulled her hands from his, taking a few steps backward into the pouring rain.

"I-I don't want t-to talk about this. Y-you have a m-mission…so…so g-go!" Hinata had bolted from the house before Sasuke could even think what to say. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. That hadn't gone as he hoped. He closed the door and made his way up to his room to get his ninja gear and set out. It looked like Hinata would not be wishing him farewell after all.

* * *

Hinata had no idea where she was running to. She had run only because that was what her feat had told her to do. After exiting the Uchiha compound, she let her pace slow to a walk. It was dark out and with the storm on top of that, no one was out and about.

Sasuke had randomly started asking her very personal questions, and she had frozen. He had always been careful not to pry into her personal affairs, letting her share with him as she felt ready. Why did he suddenly become so nosey? He had asked about her mother and it hurt to talk about her, but she tried. But then he had brought up not only her father, but also his abuse. That was when her flight instinct had taken over.

The rain on her skin was making her feel numb. Numb to pain? No, just numb to emotion—or maybe that was her brain's self-defense and not the rain. The more she thought about her broken family, the more out of it she felt. Was she going to pass out? It didn't feel the same. It felt like she was somewhere above watching herself.

She had told Sasuke she would never lie to him, which she refused to do anyways. Lying went against her own set of morals. But was not telling the whole truth lying? Was not sharing about her past turmoil the same as lying about it? She found herself wondering how he would react to it. Would he think she was spoiled? That she had no idea about troubles? Sasuke had his clan killed by his older brother, betrayed his village, gone to Orochimaru, killed his brother, joined up with Akatsuki, and tried to attack Konoha. To this day, people still hated him for it. So would he see her problems as trivial?

Or maybe—and this thought scared her the most—he already knew about them. He had been the one to bring up both things about her parents. For a while she had told herself that her mother had only left and would someday be back to get her. That helped her get through the pain, that helped her get over losing her.

When people were shuffling about the compound, whispering to one another, Hinata's father had approached her. She had asked, "Father, where is mother? Why isn't she answering me when I call for her?"

The only response he ever gave her on the subject was "she's gone, Hinata."

At the time, it had meant she was gone for a vacation, to some distant land. After time, though, she had to accept the fact that her closest confident was gone. After her mother died, her father became much colder. Hinata wished that Hanabi could have had the chance to know their father before, so that she would be able to picture him in a different light—a better light.

Hanabi had not feared her father to the same degree as her sister, because she did not realize the scariness of the change itself. Hiashi was always distant and removed, but he had never been purposely bitter, he never purposely hurt her. Hinata had spent many nights wondering why her father singled her out in this regard. Her only guess was that she was the spitting image of her mother, while Hanabi looked more like Hiashi himself.

The marriage between her mother and father had been arranged. Hiashi was the heir of the clan and Haruka had been a member of the main house as well as the daughter of a well-respected shinobi. Hinata's mother told her that at first, the two were completely incompatible. Hiashi spoke whatever was on his mind, no matter how it could be taken. Haruka spoke the least amount politely possible, always sure upkeep the best manners.

It wasn't two storms colliding, it was nothing. Hiashi would run his mouth whenever he as forced to spend time with Haruka, and she in turn would say nothing as she occupied her time with some kind of hobby. He would repeatedly try to get a rise out of her, and she would completely ignore him.

It was when Hiashi was being made clan head and his brother received a curse seal, that the two finally bonded. Hiashi was unusually quiet and somber, and Haruka took this for the bad sign that it was. She moved over to sit next to him, Hiashi not even moving as she did so.

She said his name, once, twice—no response. Finally, she tugged his ear, earning a startled yelp from the young man beside her. Two pairs of clear eyes met and Haruka smiled at him. She told him that he would soon be clan head and with this huge responsibility, he would be given the opportunity to change the way the clan worked. He would be able to save his brother from the things he feared most.

Hiashi refused to outright tell her how much her kind advice had helped him, but from now on she accompanied him to clan meetings. He would often have random gifts delivered to the house—fresh baked cookies, a knitted scarf, a painting, pressed flowers. She would often be seen with new hair pins and jewelry. The biggest change, however, was the quiet calm that Hiashi developed and Haruka's desire to talk to him about everything.

Hinata nearly jumped at the sound of a strangled scream. It was then that she realized where exactly she was—she was right in front of the Hyuuga compound. She ran in the direction of the scream, ignoring her cramping muscles. She reached the front gate and was about to run in when someone on guard duty blocked her way.

"Did you hear that scream? We need to go help whoever it is!" The man looked down at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-san. Only Hyuugas are allowed past this point." Hinata sputtered in her place. What was going on? What had happened since she left? Another scream.

"W-what is going on?" He didn't answer, instead staring down at the ground. The next sound was that of an agonizing yell. At the sound, she pushed aside the guard, hitting the nerve on the back of his neck, his unconscious body sliding to the ground, and sprinted into the compound. She recognized that voice—even in extreme pain. She would always recognize that voice. She skid to a stop, nearly crying at the sight in front of her.

On the ground lay one of Hinata's old servants, tears streaming out of her eyes and her body wracked with pain. Next to her, barely managing to stay up on one knee, was her cousin. For the first time that she could remember, his curse seal was exposed. In front of the two stood one of the members of the head council.

"I will not suffer such ill respect! You branch members will bow before those who are above you!" The man—Hinata gasped—was using the curse seal. Before she could stop herself, she had jabbed the man in his solar plexus—in his chakra core. The man doubled over, going completely still. Only then did Neji look up to see Hinata there.

"Hin-Hin-ata?" She hushed him, going over to help him off of the ground.

"W-why was he doing that? S-since when do council members do that w-whenever they please?" Neji was able to stand, but instantly went over to the girl that still laid beside him.

"Lidia?" He spoke quietly, as if he were afraid she might break if he spoke too loud.

"N-neji," the girl rasped out. The anxiety on her cousin's features relaxed just a bit as he leant over to help the girl up. Hinata instantly enlisted her assistance in this.

"A lot has changed since you left, Hinata." She looked between the girl's broken body and the exhausted body of her cousin. "It's not safe here anymore."

"Come with me," Hinata said without thought, but not regretting it in the slightest. Neji's eyes met hers, hesitant to betray the family that he had vowed to protect. He then looked down at the girl balanced between him and Hinata. His eyes met hers again, the quarrel in them settled.

"Hai."

* * *

Hinata had brought them back to the Uchiha compound, knowing that the Hyuuga clan would never set foot inside it. She and Neji settled the now unconscious girl on the bed in her room and set a bed up next to it for him to take. It didn't look like he wanted to leave the girl's side anytime soon. Neji tore himself away long enough to explain what life was like in the compound, though.

"When Hanabi was made clan head is when everything began to happen. The line between main house and branch became even thicker. I was moved out of the main house and into the branch house, even despite Hiashi's judgment. She then taught all of the main house members how to active the curse seal. They make excuses now just to use it." Neji opened his mouth to say one final thing but stopped himself and closed it.

"It's awful" hung between them, even unspoken. Hinata had never imagined that her little sister would do such a thing. She had raised Hanabi to know better than that—heck, the clan had taught her well enough itself! Hanabi's constant fear at being made a branch member, of living in fear, of living in disgrace, that should have been enough to teach her to never, ever do it to anyone else! How could she so quickly forget how that felt?

"I need to talk to her." Hinata was standing before either of them had a chance to blink.

"Oh no," Neji said before grabbing her arm and forcing her to sit back down on the sofa. Hinata was too numb to feel the sharp corner of something jabbing into her side. "She hates you worst of all. It's not safe for you to be near there. You got lucky tonight."

She hates me. It rang through Hinata's head, twisting and churning. It hurt, at first like a dull ache in the pit of her stomach and soon like a sharp pain in hr chest. Her little sister detested her, wanted her dead. Her beautiful, strong, smart, little sister hated her. Hated. Hate—it was such a big word, such a scary word for Hinata to hear.

"She hates me?" Hinata could not stop the sob that tore through her throat or the streams of tears that followed. "W-why does my baby sister h-hate me?"


	24. Sacrifices

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Sasuke understood why Hinata was sent to get him as soon as he arrived at the Hokage Tower. Standing there looking like a soaked puppy was Naruto. He could only guess who his mission partner was going to be. Upon seeing him, Naruto pushed off of the wall he was leaning on and quietly followed him up the stairs. Something was off with Naruto. Something had happened earlier.

Sasuke almost felt guilty for the happiness that thought brought him—almost, but not quite.

Sasuke pushed open the doors, not bothering to wait for a response. The Hokage would normally have scolded him and sent one of her glares, but this time she looked more relieved than anything. Something was definitely off.

"Naruto, Sasuke, your mission has been slightly changed. Something has come up." Naruto didn't look as surprised as Sasuke felt at this. Of course Sasuke being Sasuke didn't show this, and instead hid it behind a mask of indifference.

"There are few here you can trust. It would do you well to remember that, Naruto."

"Oi, I know that," the blond wined.

"Yet you told your _girlfriend_ all about your mission?"

"Of course not. Just the basics, like when I'll be back."

"You trust her with that information—even with what's going on within her clan?"

"Of course I trust Hinata!"

"What's going on with her clan?" Sasuke finally spoke up. Naruto immediately looked down, ashamed. The Hokage, however, looked at the Uchiha.

"It looked for some time that it would be a civil war between the two divisions within the clan. That, however, became futile because of restrictions specifically made incase that problem should arise. Now, it is mass murder."

"Is Hinata safe from this—seeing as she was disowned?" She had never mentioned the conflict, never mentioned any tension between the houses. What had she been? Had she been the unwilling heiress from the journal? Or had she been a branch member? Sasuke wondered if this was the reason for her earlier reaction.

"She no longer has the byakugan or any other affiliation with the clan. We can assume that she will not be involved unless she makes herself to be." The second part did not give Sasuke much comfort, in fact it worried him more. If Hinata truly did know about this, then she would barge in without any thought. Courage to help those in need, she had. The intellect to think it out properly beforehand, she did not.

Sasuke remained silent, not bothering to give the Hokage a response. She took this as her cue to get into the more important stuff. "Your mission is to go to the Water Country and scout out a certain exchange going on. The person involved is a member of the council and—"

"Can't be trusted," Sasuke finished. It all made sense now. Why it was Naruto and himself that were being sent on an infiltration mission, when there were shinobi better skilled in information-gathering. There was a mole.

"You may know the person, but at no time are you to make them aware of your presence." Sasuke had a feeling this was a warning directed at him. _Do not engage_, is what it said.

"One question," Sasuke spoke. Both sets of eyes were on him. "Why was I specifically chosen for this mission when I betrayed the village?" In other words, why was he chosen for this mission when the Hokage obviously did not trust him?

"Someone told me to give you a chance." Sasuke had to force himself not to role his eyes. Of course the blond idiot would have fought for him. "While I don't hold an ounce of trust in you, my successor does." So the blond was in line to be the next Hokage. Good for him. That's what he had wanted for a long time.

"So we scout out this person, spy on their exchange, and report back to you." It wasn't a question, and the Hokage didn't take it as one.

"You have five days."

"Let's go, dobe," Sasuke said before exiting the office, Naruto running to catch up to him. He quickly placed the Anbu mask on his face, trying to ignore what Hinata had said about it earlier. He realized that Naruto's mask was a cheetah. He would have to ask Hinata later what the cheetah meant.

The rain made their already tight clothing cling to them so much that it was uncomfortable. They sprinted through the night, both telling themselves that someone waited at home for them.

* * *

That someone was not at home, though. That person was standing outside of the Hokage's office, waiting for an audience. The Hokage beckoned her in and the previous Hyuuga heiress pushed through the double doors. The Fifth was sitting at her desk, her usual bottles of sake no where in sight. She must have been up to something serious.

"Hinata, I know why you're here."

"T-then why are you not remedying the s-situation?"

"The affairs of an elite shinobi clan are no business to the Hokage unless they threaten the safety of the village."

"And this doesn't t-threaten the village?"

"No." The Hyuuga girl found herself glaring down the Hokage before her. Such disregard of the people that blindly followed her every word. Neji had been ready to die for his village several times. He had been willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. A greater good that threw him to the curb the second he needed something in return.

"S-so you're saying that you are going to let all these innocent s-shinobi of _yours _suffer?"

"There's nothing I can do to help, Hinata. This matter is out of my hands."

"Bullshit," came out of Hinata's mouth before she could stop it. It felt good, though, to get all the anger out. It was a much needed release. "That's b-bullshit. You're the Hokage, you're word is l-law."

"And when the most prestigious shinobi clan of the village turns against me? What then?"

"So you're more afraid of l-losing support then d-doing what's right."

"Sacrifices must be made!"

"Who decides which sacrifices?"

"You don't know what it's like to have this kind of responsibility." She could have, Hinata realized. She could have known exactly what it felt like to rule an entire clan.

"A responsibility given to y-you by your 'sacrifices.'" Hinata had given that up. Was it because she was afraid of the responsibility? Afraid that she would fail them?

"What would you do in my place?" No, she had given that up for her little sister. She had given that up because the life of her sister was more important than her personal success.

"I would do what I knew was right."

* * *

Hinata found herself in front of the gates of the Hyuuga Compound. She had pictured herself storming up the stairs, pushing her way through the doors, and demanding an audience with the leader of the clan. Now that her anger had a chance to be released and calmed, she found a large portion of her nerve gone.

The guard in front of her eyed her warily. No doubt he learned of what happened to the previous guard that had been stationed there. Probably heard of the council member she had hurt as well. Guilt plagued her. She hoped he was okay. She had attacked his chakra core without thinking. A blow like that could be fatal.

"I r-request an audience with the leader of the clan." The guard made sure there was sufficient distance between them before he responded.

"She is taking no requests." Hinata knew that Sasuke would have just intimidated the guard to the point where he gave him exactly what he wanted. Hinata could never see herself doing that, so she had to find another way.

"Hideki-san." The guard nearly jumped at the sound of his name. "Your s-sister, she is almost f-five now, right?"

"Ah, hai. She will turn five in three weeks."

"S-so she will have the curse seal in t-three weeks."

"Hai," his voice was softer now, more emotional. "That is what that means." Hinata slowly approached him.

"D-do you want her to have t-to go through this? Do you w-want her to have to s-suffer how you have suffered?" The guard met her eyes—sadness, hate, guilt, plagued them.

"A-all I am asking for is the c-chance, the chance to make this r-right."

"Do you promise that you'll protect her? Swear that you will take her away from here and keep her safe."

"I swear on m-my life." The guard looked both ways before ushering her in the front doors. He gave the men on gate duty a signal, and the gates opened before them. Before Hinata could step inside, he grabbed hold of her arm. Their eyes met.

"Good luck." With that, she was released and given a little push through the gates. They closed right after she was through. The inside of the compound looked much like how she remembered it—cold and unfeeling. The people in front of her walked to their destinations with the same kind of grace that used to intimidate her. However, there was something different. In some of their eyes was a new kind of uneasiness. Even those who were not branch members were afraid.

Hinata needed to see Hanabi—and she needed to see her **now**.


	25. Love

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed with the blond idiot. While that was true, he also realized how much he had missed his annoying presence. When he had first been brought back to Konoha, the only person he could see was Naruto. Now though, he hardly ever saw him.

The village they were sent to in the Water Country was much smaller than Konoha, but it was bursting with life. The streets of the market were so crowded with people that one had to push his way through to be able to go anywhere. If one did not push his way through, he could end up anywhere. This is where Sasuke currently was.

It was annoying trying to fight the crowd while on the lookout for someone. Sasuke was pissed at himself for allowing Naruto to scout from the roofs while he himself scouted on the ground. The idiot would have taken being pushed a lot better than he did.

One particularly big and muscular guy had pushed him aside without an "excuse me" or any kind of apology. Sasuke pummeled him. The crowd parted a bit to make room for the passed out bulk of a man, but Sasuke soon found himself being shoved every which way again.

After one particularly hard shove, Sasuke found himself stumbling back and pushing someone else. That person fell to the ground. Sasuke's mother had taught him right—even if he managed to ignore it most of the time—so he bent down and gave the crazy looking woman a hand.

She took it gratefully and he got the chance to take in her appearance. The most obvious and bizarre thing was the bandana wrapped around her eyes. Next was her dark hair that stuck out in every direction—was that dirt he saw caked in there? Her pale arms were decorated with thousands of blingy bracelets and charms. Her hands grabbed onto his face. His ninja training instantly told him to duck away, but he stood his ground for some reason. Her hands searched his face and a light bulb went off in his mind. The crazy woman was blind.

"Handsome boy, handsome boy." Sasuke wasn't about to say thank you. "Want to know your future? I'll tell you your fortune."

"No," his voice was tart and abrupt, hoping to get the point across. He didn't like physical contact, he didn't like anything unclean. He wanted the woman to leave him the fuck alone.

"I'll tell you your future. I'll tell you your fortune." Her voice was squeaky, like she had a cold—or like she was talking through her nose. It reminded him of Sakura when she whined.

"I don't want my—"

"You're going to come into power soon—much power." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I bet I'll come into much money soon, too."

"No, no money. You will fall and someone will pick you up. You will lose all hope, and someone will open your eyes." His eyes narrowed at the woman.

"I see a girl with long, beautiful hair. Strange eyes, yes, very strange eyes." Sasuke grabbed the woman by the throat. He was not one to believe in psychics or seeing the future, but this woman obviously knew something about Hinata. He would get rid of her if need be.

"She will need assistance—yes, much assistance. None but you will be able to offer it. You must hurry or you'll miss your chance. Time is ticking, the sun is setting soon. Hurry or you'll lose. Hurry or you'll lose her."

"Is that a threat?"

"Embarrassed of her failures, afraid of her shortcomings. She will never speak if you never listen." Sasuke let go of the woman, watching her form fall to the ground. She lifted her weight onto her hands, eyes blind but hands looking for him.

"Your future is much brighter than your past, young heir. But you are not the only one fighting demons."

"What are you—?" A large crashing sound caught his attention and he focused all of his senses on the stall that had just broken under the weight of a suspiciously familiar blond. Sasuke turned back to the crazy woman, but she was gone.

He made his way through the crowd to Naruto, shooting him a glare. "What part of 'do not make them aware of your presence' didn't you understand?"

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he struggled to free himself of the debris. "I was trying to get your attention when I rammed into this big, scary guy."

"There was a big, scary guy on the roof?" Sasuke's sarcasm was evident.

"Yeah! It was weird, but anyways, that lady was doing something weird to you."

"What?"

"I can't see chakra like you or Hinata, but I could feel it. All of the sudden she released a large amount of it." Sasuke took a moment to check himself over. His chakra system was fine and there was no physical damage to his person. He formed the hand sign to release any form of genjutsu, though he knew none could get past his now activated sharingan. What had she meant to do to him—and had she succeeded?

"How did I not notice it and you did?" He grit out between his clenched teeth.

"I've never seen your face so serious before, Sasuke. What was she talking about that got you like that?" She had been talking about Hinata, about her needing his help. The whole thing left a bad feeling in his gut. He didn't believe in psychics, but he believed in bad gut feelings.

"She knew things she shouldn't have."

"About your family?"

Hinata had wormed her way into the part of his heart that he reserved for his family. That's why he didn't see what he said next as a lie. "Yes."

Naruto brushed himself off and looked at Sasuke seriously. "Let's get out of here before we draw anymore attention to ourselves." The two left, neither saying another word. Sasuke remembered the feeling that came over him when she had started talking about his future—it was a feeling of needing to run. It was his basic instinct to fight or flight, and it had been telling him to choose flight.

He didn't know who the hell the woman was or why she knew some of the things she did. He only knew that the faster he got done with this stupid mission, the faster he could check up on Hinata.

* * *

Hinata found herself in the council room. The lights were off, the light coming in from the windows being her only way to see. Hanabi sat at the end of the table with her feet propped up on the table. Her eyes landed on her, sending a chill up Hinata's spine. What had happened to her little sister?

"Hanabi." Her voice came out as a whisper. She nearly cried at the look she gave her.

"It looks like the branch guards are useless after all. Though, you were always good at getting people to do whatever you wanted." Hanabi lifted her feet off of the table and stood, making her way over to Hinata.

"Hanabi, what has happened since I left?" The two girls walked toward each other until they were about three meters apart. Hinata noticed with a pang in her heart that Hanabi was her height now. She must have finally hit that growth spurt she had been waiting for.

"Besides me realizing your true intentions?" Her voice was bitter, much more bitter than Hinata had remembered it.

"W-what are you talking about?

"Ah, there's that stutter. Oh look at me, I'm just a little, shy, stuttering girl. You disgust me." This time, Hinata couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. Nor could she stop them from streaming down her face.

"Why do you hate me?" Hinata's voice held firm, despite the tears.

"A better question, _sister._ Is when did you start hating me?"

"_Do you hate me?" Hanabi had once asked her. _

"I-I never—"

"Don't lie to me!" Hinata stopped the urge to wipe her traitorous eyes. "Was it when you realized I was competition? Or was it sooner than that?"

"You were never my competition."

"Is it because I'm the reason for our mother's death? If I were never born you would have your perfect mother that you always talk about."

"Hana, that is not your fault. You can't blame yourself—"

"Don't call me that!"

_Hinata smiled down at her sister, rocking her back and forth._

"Stop hurting yourself," Hinata spoke quietly, slowly edging closer to her yelling sister.

"You hurt me! Did you ever guess what you were doing? Stringing me along and then dumping me when you moved on to bigger things!"

"I never dumped you."

"As soon as you could dump me and the clan, you did. Did it feel good to finally be free of me?"

"I made my decision for you."

"You made your decision for yourself."

"I wanted the best for you."

"For yourself."

"It was the best I could give."

"You dropped all of your responsibility on me. You left me here to fend for myself!"

"Hanabi…"

"I hate you!" Hanabi didn't realize the tears streaming down her own face.

Hinata's arms wrapped around her sister. "I love you."

"I hate how safe you made me feel!" Her voice wavered.

"I love everything about you."

"I hate how much I cared!" She sobbed at the end.

"I love your shy smile."

"I hate how real it all seemed!" She screamed.

"And how you'll clam up after saying something nice."

"I hate how I idolized you!" She scoffed.

"I love how strong you are."

"I hate that I loved you!" She broke down, her sister never letting her go. They sat on the floor like that, Hinata refusing to loosen her hold on her sister. Hanabi sobbed into her older sister's shoulder as Hinata cried for her. She cried for all the pain her leaving had caused her sister, she cried for all the pain the clan had caused her.

"I love your name." It was quiet except for the occasional sob. Hanabi latched onto her sister, burying her face into her shoulder. She was embarrassed of her lack of control, embarrassed of her display of feelings. "Hanabi. Fireworks. Do you know why you were called Hanabi?"

She did not respond, but her sobs quieted and Hinata took this as a sign that she was listening. "Mother left before naming you and father buried himself in his room, so I was left with the task of choosing one. I read through hundreds of books, looking for the perfect name. I just couldn't find one."

Hanabi let go to dry her eyes, but Hinata still held on. "When I walked into your nursery and you saw me for the first time, your face lit up with the most beautiful smile. Your eyes lit up and you grinned this big toothless grin. I chose Hanabi because your face lit up like a firework on the beginning of the New Year."

"Did you really—" Hiccup. "Is that why?"

"Hai. You lit up my gloomy world, Hanabi. Don't ever forget that. You were my strength when I lost hope. Do you remember what I told you when you asked me if I hated you?"

"You said, 'you are my whole reason for living.'"

"Why would that suddenly change?" Hanabi was quiet for a long time, thinking, pondering. Hinata waited patiently, running her fingers through her sister's long hair.

"But father…he said you lied, and you never said good bye."

"I didn't say good bye and I never will." Hinata released Hanabi and pointed to her heart. "Because I'll always be right there." Hanabi laughed through the tears that started falling down her face a second time.

"You're so corny, Hinata." Hinata found herself laughing, too.

"But you love me."

"Hai," she giggled out. "I love you."


	26. Fears

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Sasuke was chasing after Naruto, pushing chakra into his feet to catch up to him. Naruto had been pretty level-headed as they waited at the information drop-off for the mole. When the man had stepped out of the darkness, he flipped.

The man, noticing their presence, had took off running. Naruto had chased after him. Sasuke had sighed, running a hand through his hair—he really needed to cut it eventually.

"_Don't," Hinata had blurted out. "I…I l-like it long."_

Or maybe he'd let it go for the time being.

He caught up with the blond and tackled him to the ground. He pinned him down, pulling his Anbu mask on top of his head so he could see him eye to eye. Naruto had already gotten rid of his own. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"**That man!" **It was part beast, part human. A normal person would have high tailed it out of there. Fortunately, Sasuke wasn't a normal person. "**That man is a traitor!"**

"We knew that from the beginning. Why do you sudden care so much?"

"**When we…**when I was younger, he and his wife were nice to me. His wife would invite me over and make food for me. That man gave me my first kunai." Naruto slowly settled down as he spoke. So the Hokage's warning was not directed toward Sasuke because she feared he would react, but she feared he would need to stop Naruto when he reacted.

"Get your shit together, you're a shinobi. People will break your trust—you should be used to that. People will use you—it's their way of life. You're a ninja, you exist as another person's tool."

"**But it shouldn't be like that! A village should rely on each other!" **Naruto began thrashing in Sasuke's hold, his elongated nails piercing Sasuke's skin and making him hiss in pain. If there was one thing Sasuke did not want to deal with, it was an angry kyuubi Naruto.

"If you don't get your shit together right now, you'll be letting down your village." Naruto stopped moving, going still in his hold. "Right now, there's someone who is purposefully trying to harm the village. It's our job to determine how and why. It's our job to stop him—in order to protect the village."

Naruto sighed in his hold, finally calming down. The red chakra surrounding him finally started to dissipate. The elongated nails went back to normal, the bold whiskers became little wisps of hair, and his cat-like eyes went back to their normal blue. "You can get off me now." Sasuke didn't need to be told twice.

"Thanks, by the way. For keeping me under control."

"Someone has to." Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hehe. Well, we should go after that guy now shouldn't we?"

"Seeing as you completely screwed up the mission and probably just lost us the informant," Sasuke said bitterly before going after the two men. Naruto grinned, despite Sasuke's tone. He knew Sasuke could have gone after the informant just fine, but he had calmed him down instead. Sasuke was a real softie once you got to know him.

* * *

Hinata was talking to Hanabi in her office. She still had a hurt Neji and friend at her and Sasuke's house. That left a sweet taste in her mouth—not the hurt people part, but the dual possession of the house. Her and Sasuke's house—she liked the way it sounded.

"I'm a weak leader," Hanabi said, plopping her head onto her desk. "I have absolutely no control over the people I'm supposed to lead."

"Bull," Hinata stopped herself from saying anything more. Really, Sasuke was not the best influence on her. Her words were much sharper than they used to be, and her vocabulary had never been so colorful. "You just need to take proper control."

"How?" Hinata felt guilty for leaving the weight of clan head on her sister's shoulders. At the time she was only thinking of saving her sister from the pain of the curse seal, she never thought of the pain of being clan head.

"Call a council meeting, make a new law. Anyone that uses the curse seal on a person will be severely punished." Hinata was careful not to bring up the fact that Hanabi had taught them how to use the curse seal herself. That was a topic for another time.

"But they'll just undermine my warning." Hinata gripped the girl's shoulders—hard. Hanabi's eyes fixed on her own.

"You are the head of this clan. Your word is law."

"But the council has to agree."

"The council is a fancy name for advisors. Let them advice, and then do what you want anyway."

"When did you get so strong?" Hinata's mouth sat open before she slowly closed it shut.

"I am not."

"You lost your stutter too."

"I-I still have it. Not as bad as it once was."

"So what changed? You only used to not stutter around me, and only once in a while."

"Someone taught me how to have courage even when I'm most afraid." Hanabi eyed her sister. She would have to meet this someone that her sister held in such high regard.

"How?"

"Through example." Sasuke was strong. He was smart. He was brave. But she had seen him afraid. She had seen him wake up from his nightmares, the only emotions in his eyes being fear and panic. She had seen them then glance at her and witnessed him wrapping his arms around her, hugging her closely to his chest.

He had been so weak and vulnerable, yet he worked to protect her. He held her there as she cried out from the pain of trying to see, and being unable to. When she had later woken up from the pain inflicted haze, she realized that he had been shaking the entire time he held her. He had been trembling in fear, and yet he had fought away his own nightmares so that he could fight hers away too.

"Do you love him?" Her eyes darted to her sister's. She thought of Sasuke's smirk, the way one side quirked up. She thought of his sarcasm and his sense of humor. She thought of the way he teased her lightly, sometimes without knowing it. She liked the way he would purposely lighten the mood. Yes, he was insensitive and damaged. He was broken, but so was she. Two broken pieces making a whole.

"It would never work." Sasuke was out of her league, and she had accepted that. She had accepted the fact that should could only yearn for him from afar. She had Naruto, and Naruto was perfect. He was a gentleman. He was funny, brave, loyal. He was everything Hinata had ever wanted.

"Have you ever tried?" Hanabi was quick to notice the yearning look on her sister's face.

"He's in love with someone else." She felt bad for her sister. In that moment, she dedicated her time to fixing her sister's muddled life and teaching whoever this jerk was what he was missing out on. Once she got her hands on the man, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

What the crazy lady had told Sasuke plagued his thoughts. He had little to no sleep after that. When he would finally fall asleep, he would wake up a short while later from a nightmare of Hinata dying in someway.

"_Hurry or you'll lose her."_

He was extremely happy to be coming home. When he and Naruto got through the front gates, he was in a rush. Sasuke was holding the mole on top of his shoulder, but quickly deposited him onto one of the chunins guarding the gate.

"Sasuke, where are you going? We have to report to the Hokage!" Since when did Naruto follow the rules by the book? It didn't matter, he did his job and he wasn't about to sit through that meeting.

"I've got things to do." He disappeared, reappearing in his house. The situation he was greeted with was a strange one. There, sitting on his couch, sat two Hyuugas. One he recognized as Hinata's cousin, the other he had never seen before.

"Uchiha," Neji said, jumping to his feet.

"Hyuuga." The two studied each other calmly before Neji went back to sitting on the couch and Sasuke went back to searching for a previously blind girl.

He found said girl in the kitchen, frying some kind of delicious food on the stove. His muscles relaxed when he saw her. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Sasuke!" The food was forgotten and she threw her arms around him. Sasuke was stunned still. Hinata blushed a dark red.

"How are you, Hinata?" She let go of him, showing him a bright smile that he had never seen before.

"I'm good," she said, with a hint of a giggle. "I'm really good."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I'm glad that you're doing well." She fidgeted with the spatula in her hand.

"It was weird—without you here, I mean." She bit her lip, her heel digging into the floor.

"The food is burning."

"Shit!" Hinata rushed over, turning off the burner and trying to remedy the situation. Sasuke chuckled. She looked over at him sheepishly.

"I had planned to make you a welcome home dinner."

"How did you know when I would return?"

"Naruto."

"Hn."

"How do you like your dumplings?" Hinata held the frying pan in her hand and Sasuke eyed it warily. The dumplings were quite blackened. They would be hard to chew and he was sure they would taste like frying pan.

"Burnt," he responded, meeting her hesitant gaze.

* * *

After suffering through some crispy dumplings, Sasuke found himself looking for a place for the two guest Hyuugas to stay. There were plenty of places in the compound, though the couple would have to live without electricity or running water for a day or two. He found a place close enough that Hinata would be happy and far enough that he would be happy.

His aunt and uncle had owned the house, but he refused to dwell on the topic. "Thank you," Hinata spoke beside him. "It means a lot that you are letting them stay for awhile."

Sasuke wasn't used to thanks. He responded with his typical grunt. "Hn."

He spent the rest of the day cleaning his mucked up house. Hinata tried to help, offering to mop. He cringed at the offer. Instead, she had agreed to dust. That was a safe option. Sasuke picked up trash around the house. When he came to his sitting room, he noticed that the girl had left her sweater on his couch. He went over to pick it up and noticed the journal peaking out from under the couch.

He lifted it up, running his hand over the front cover. Was Hinata the girl who wrote it? He heard her shuffling around in the other room. And if she did, did he have any right to read it? It was a journal—all of her personal feelings were written inside of it. Hinata was a very independent person that locked her innermost feelings inside.

"_Embarrassed of her failures, afraid of her shortcomings. She will never speak if you never listen."_

He didn't know why he was taking advice from a crazy woman that believed she was psychic, but he wanted what was best for Hinata. If not prying about her past and personal affairs was what was best for her right now, then he would let it be. But if that were to ever change, he would pry in an instant.

"Sasuke?" Hinata had stopped dusting and was watching him from the entrance of the room. He let the book fall softly on the couch, turning to face Hinata. "Are you okay?"

"Hn," he responded, moving to go into the other room. "Just thinking."

"About…a-about what?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Ano, yellow."

"Yellow?" His first guess would have been purple.

"Hai. It is cheerful. It reminds me of the sun…of happiness." Sasuke nodded, grabbing a broom from the closet and handing it to her. He then grabbed a mop and bucket and took it to the sink to fill with water.

"My favorite color is black." Not plain black, but a certain shade of black that had a purple hint to it. The exact color of her hair.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Just something about it."

"I see."

"Hn." Once the bucket was full of water, he waited for her to finish sweeping the kitchen before he began mopping.

"What's your biggest fear?" Hinata asked, figuring that if he could ask questions, so could she. If he were to be completely honest, his first response would have been losing himself. He was afraid he would lose control like he had once, becoming ruthless and cruel.

Instead, he summed it up by saying, "Not being able to protect those close to me." Hinata nodded, that was a good one. "You?" It made her response seem petty and selfish. She was going to say being worthless. That was her initial response, but she realized that wasn't completely true.

"Not being there when someone needs me." Sasuke grunted to himself, mopping up a spot he had missed. Hinata dutifully went back to dusting.

Both quietly cleaned, engrossed by their own thoughts. Sasuke thought about what the woman had told him about protecting Hinata. Hinata thought about what Naruto had told her about helping Sasuke.

"_When he first got back, he was bad. He wouldn't even look at me or Sakura-chan. She went up to him, crying, begging for him to listen to her. His red sharingan eyes glared down at her, his hand slapping hers away. 'I don't need your pity. I don't want your help,' is all he said before going back to staring out the window."_

Hinata watched him work on the task at hand. He dumped the bucket of now muddy water out into the bathtub. Hinata was going to help him, whether he liked it or not. She was going to make him get out of the house and talk to other human beings. When all else failed, she would be there waiting for him at home.

Sasuke came up to her, touching a finger to the wrinkles between her eyebrows. "What are you thinking about?" Hinata turned beet red, eyes focusing on him.

"Y-you." It was Sasuke's turn to get embarrassed. His cheeks didn't turn red, but he became introverted and shy.

"What about me?" The tone was different then his usual demanding one. It was slightly defensive, ready to have to defend from a verbal attack.

"How I'm ever going to pay you back for everything you've done for me."

"Che," Sasuke scoffed, reverting back to normal. "Forget it. I haven't done anything."

"You helped me when no one else would. You helped me when I was blind and useless."

"Seriously, forget about it," he said awkwardly, grasping for humor as a defense. "I have a reputation to uphold."

Hinata giggled, poking his forehead. His response was immediate. His eyes widened, arms going slack, mouth going dry. He stared at her so ferociously that she fidgeted in her place.

"W-w-what?" Sasuke didn't respond for a moment, thinking about his brother, the only other person who had ever done that to him. He lived every day with the guilt of killing his own brother, his own innocent brother. The brother who gave up everything to protect him.

"Nothing." Was this his brother's way of showing him that he was forgiven? Was this a sign of hope? He eyed Hinata as she continued to fidget in front of him, growing wary and anxious. "Why did you do that?"

"It just, uh, i-it felt like the right t-thing to do at the t-time." Sasuke chuckled to himself, looking up. Itachi was up there somewhere laughing at the awkwardness he had caused his little brother. He was up there somewhere smiling with his family members. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He looked back at her, touching the tip of her nose with his finger, causing her to smile up at him. "I like it when you open up around me."

Unknown to the last Uchiha, Hinata's mother had always bopped the end of her nose when she was little. She would touch the tip of it, making a little Hinata giggle and grin. Then she would say, "Never be anything but yourself, Hinata."

"I love you" is what Hinata wanted to say.

"I love you" is what Sasuke stopped himself from saying.


	27. No

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Hinata decided that breaking up with Naruto was long overdue. While she cared for the boy deeply, she did not care for him in that way. She only hoped she could find the right words to sum up everything she wanted to say.

When she finally summed up the courage, she walked up to his apartment and rang his door bell. A pink-haired girl opened the door, Naruto calling behind her. Hinata noted the ruffled state that her clothes were in and the absence of Naruto's shirt as he came to the door.

"Hinata!" Naruto said, becoming increasingly embarrassed.

"Naruto," she said politely. "I have something I wish to speak to you about."

"Hinata, this isn't what it looks like."

"Is there somewhere we can speak privately?" The pink-haired and blond-haired looked at each other and then back at the girl in front of them. Sakura went further into the apartment while Naruto stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

"Look Hinata, about us—"

"I'm here to break up with you."

"We were just never—what?"

"I-it just was never meant t-to work out." Why did he look so relieved?

"I'm sorry," he spoke honestly. "I wanted it to work out—I really did."

"Me too," Hinata gave him a small smile.

"It was fun, though. Talking and getting to know you."

"Y-yes, we had some good times."

"Even though all we did was talk." About Sasuke, Naruto stopped himself from saying.

"And eat ramen," Hinata added on.

"You're very nice."

"And you're very sweet."

"But it didn't work," they both said at the same time. Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Hinata poked her two index fingers together.

"No hard feelings?" Naruto said, offering out his hand.

"Even though you technically cheated on me," Hinata said with a laugh, shaking his hand.

"Ano, sorry about that. It wasn't on purpose. I just got back from a mission and Sakura showed up and—"

"N-no need to explain. You love her." Naruto deflated.

"Hai, I do."

"S-she loves you too."

"You really think so?" He said, hope lighting up his eyes.

"Why else would she come t-to your house after you have a mission? S-she's scared to death of you coming back in a wooden b-box or worse—never."

"So you and Sasuke, huh?" he said, deliberately changing the topic.

"W-w-what?"

"You know, you start to stutter whenever you get nervous."

"S-sasuke and I are n-not a c-couple."

"Should be," he said with a devious grin. "You should've seen him on the mission. He was constantly worrying about you and muttering how the mission was too long."

"R-really?" He might have stretched the truth just a bit, but no need to tell her that.

"Hai!"

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome, Hinata."

"Best of luck," Hinata said with a wave. Naruto grinned back, waving enthusiastically.

"You too, Hinata!" Hinata left with a smile on her face. That had turned out so much better than she could have hoped. She was so scared that Naruto would get sad and she would feel incredibly guilty. She returned home to see Sasuke draped over the couch.

"How did it go?" He asked as she sat herself down next to him.

"Naruto cheated on me." Sasuke jumped up, pulling his shoes on and walking through the door.

"S-sasuke!" She yelled, chasing after him. "Where are you going?"

"To kill him." Hinata had to grab onto his arm to stop him.

"Stop," she told him, latching onto him. "I-I wanted to break up with him. It ended working out perfectly."

"He cheated on you."

"I broke up with him."

"He cheated on you first." Hinata rolled her eyes. Sasuke was acting like an overprotective father.

"If you go and ruin Sakura and Naruto's day, I will personally k-kill you."

"Oh?" Sasuke laughed, raising an eyebrow. Hinata's face heated up at she regretted her choice of words.

"Hai!"

"Let's have a little fight then. You and me. Nothing serious."

"Last time we fought you nearly killed me."

"You didn't tell me you had a heart condition."

"You didn't tell me you were f-freakishly good at fighting."

"You think I'm freakishly good?" Hinata dropped his arm, turning away.

"No."

"But that's what you said."

"No."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke and Hinata stopped in their tracks at the sight of the Anbu in front of them. "The Hokage requests your presence immediately."

"Tell her that Sasuke Uchiha says, 'you can wait.'"

"Sasuke-san—" The Uchiha looked over at the once Hyuuga girl and she gave him a smile, nudging him to go.

"Alright, I'm coming. Chill out."

* * *

Hinata found herself sitting in the park where she had first met Sasuke. Spring had finally sprung, and flowers were spread across the meadow. While this was beautiful and Hinata would normally have loved to do some flower pressing, her thoughts were directed somewhere else.

Hanabi had suggested something to Hinata the last time they had seen each other.

"_Come back home. I'll make the council members agree to letting you live here again, and even to give you back your old title."_

"_As heiress?"_

"_As a main house Hyuuga."_

Hinata could tell that this is what Hanabi wanted desperately. It would be perfect. It would be the perfect solution that Hinata couldn't find in the past. But as much as she wanted this and her sister wanted this, did she really want to stop sharing a house with Sasuke? She had been doing it for so long now—months—what would it be like to live somewhere else?

Hinata couldn't remember what she used to do to stop the nightmares. She couldn't remember what she did in her spare time. She was a ninja—she realized. She had given that up also. She had given up her team—her team that she hadn't seen in ages. She had given these things up and gained Sasuke in her life. At the time it didn't seem like a fair bargain. It still didn't, but for different reasons.

She _had _told Sasuke that she promised to leave as soon as she could, so that she would not be a thorn in his side any longer. Did he still see her as a nuisance? Would he be happy if she left? Or mad?

"_You should've seen him on the mission. He was constantly worrying about you and muttering how the mission was too long."_

If what Naruto said was true, then he would be hurt if she told him she planned to move back home. Where was home anymore? 'Where the heart is'? Well that was in two different places! Her heart would always be with her sister and her family, but she also felt it was with Sasuke. She wanted to scream, it was so infuriating!

Instead she placed her head in her hands sighed. She could already tell she was going to spend many nights awake, thinking about this.

The other thing she needed to think about was something that Neji had suggested to her.

"_Become the clan head—take back what's yours. The clan needs you."_

"_Hanabi is the clan head now."_

"_Unwilling clan head. She would be happy to hand over the job."_

"_I-I don't have the byakugan anymore, Neji."_

"_You couldn't see before either."_

"_It was a miracle. A one in a million chance."_

"_Exactly, you could still get the byakugan back._

"_What?"_

"_I've been researching about it. There are very rare cases of the byakugan returning."_

Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted this to happen or not. She had accepted the fact that she would never have her kekki genki again. Even if she did, the last time she had tried to use it she had become a writhing mess of pain.

"Mind if I sit here?" Hinata looked up at the figure.

"O-of course."

"I have something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

"What do you need now?" Naruto complained as they met with the Hokage. She glared at his lack of respect.

"It seems that the man you took into questioning was not the only mole."

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"There's at least one more. I'm not sure who it is, but—"

"You're saying that there is a cold-blooded traitor gallivanting around Konoha?" Sasuke spoke harshly. He blamed his newly enlarged vocabulary on Hinata and her use of fancy words.

"Hai, I believe so," the Hokage responded.

"_I see a girl with long, beautiful hair. Strange eyes, yes, very strange eyes. She will need assistance—yes, much assistance. None but you will be able to offer it. You must hurry or you'll miss your chance."_

Sasuke was gone in a heartbeat.


	28. Blossoming Leader

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Sasuke rushed through the streets, chakra pulsing through his feet to gain speed. He didn't know why someone would directly go after Hinata unless it was to get to him. He had enemies—more enemies than he could count. That crazy lady, had she threatened him after all? She was not going to get her hands on the only thing that was precious to him.

Hinata wasn't home. "Hinata!" He yelled, rushing through the house. No response. He ran to Neji's new house. No one was there. He ran to the Hyuuga compound, being denied entrance by some bratty Hyuuga guy.

"It's an emergency."

"Sorry, she's not taking any audiences."

"Have you seen Hinata? Please, just tell me." The man's eyes softened.

"She was here earlier today, but she already left. I would check the park—she would always go there as a child."

"Hey!" Sasuke looked over at a girl who had called out. He had seen here before, when he was first searching for the girl from the journal. He had sought out the heiress of the clan in hopes it would be her. Sasuke didn't respond to her. "You!"

"Me." The girl narrowed her eyes.

"I have unsettled—"

"I'm busy." With that, Sasuke was gone and Hanabi was left sputtering like an idiot. Sasuke scanned the crowd, searching for Hinata's face. Nothing. Where was she?

* * *

Hinata nearly had a heart attack when Sasuke appeared in front of her, sharingan eyes activated and flaring. "S-sasuke!" She gasped out. The man beside her focused on him also. Sasuke finally looked over at the man, the unease in his gut disappearing.

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi." Hinata glanced between the two warily. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a little rumor about an Uchiha and Hyuuga getting comfortable. Thought I would check it out for myself."

"Former Hyuuga. I was dis—"

"She dropped her clan." Sasuke cut in, making Hinata glance up to meet his eyes. Her eyes lit up when she realized that was his way of protecting her. "Now that you've sated your perverted curiosity, you can leave."

"Now that you mention it," Kakashi said, stretching and standing up. "I have a new book to read. See you around, Hinata."

"Bye," she said in response. The silver-haired jounin disappeared and Sasuke plopped himself down in his stead.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"I was worried for you."

"W-why?" Sasuke opened one eye to glance at her, before closing it again.

"Is there anything that someone would want to kill you over?" Hinata bit her lip. She was sure she had some people somewhere who hated her. She had a kumo ninja try to kidnap her as a child.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" That traitorous stutter. Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up straight, turning toward her. She couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Hinata, you need to trust me." Was this some kind of genjutsu?

"I do trust you." She did, even if he scared her sometimes. Even if he used to be purposely cruel to her.

"Prove it." Hinata averted her eyes, taking a deep breath. She didn't know how to sum it all up.

"M-my sister asked me to move back to the Hyuuga compound. My cousin asked me to become clan head. I don't know what to do—it's all so confusing."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to—"

"What would make you happy?" He rephrased, already knowing she was going to say "make everyone else happy."

"I want to stay living with you, but I want my sister to be happy. I want to be able to take care of my clan, but I don't want my sister to get the curse seal."

"How would you be able to be clan head?"

"If my sister gave up the title." So she wasn't the heiress, not in the most literal sense of the word. She was next in line, though.

"Does your sister want to give up the title?"

"I don't know."

"Ask her," Sasuke said, leaning back on the bench and breaking eye contact. Hinata nodded, glancing out at the park in front of her. It really was beautiful out.

"How do you feel—about everything, I mean?" Sasuke waited a moment, choosing his words carefully so as not to hurt her feelings.

I don't want you to leave, but I want you to be happy. Would you be able to be happy with just me? "I think you would make a great leader." Hinata nodded, making sure to cover the hurt she felt.

Sasuke glanced out in front of him, at a couple with a young child wrapped up in the mother's arms. Sasuke wanted that—he wanted that desperately. He looked over at Hinata. But he would give that up for her.

"I want you to be happy, but I'm selfish and don't want you to leave. It's…nice having another presence in the house. Isn't not as—" lonely. "—quiet." Hinata looked over at him, showing him a little smile and wrapping her arms around him. Sasuke stiffened at the contact. She didn't notice.

"Then I'll stay," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Slowly, Sasuke relaxed in her hold. Hinata would give up something she wanted because she could tell it would make Sasuke happy. She wanted to be able to help her clan—wanted it desperately. She looked up at the apathetic face that was starting to look more full of emotion. She would give up everything for him.

"So what happened at your meeting? Or is it top secret?" She said with a giggle.

"You know, I kind of left right during the middle of it." She laughed at this. Sasuke found himself smiling a little in response.

"Must have been pretty boring."

"You have no idea," he responded.

* * *

Hinata found that she couldn't stop smiling as she picked up a large paper brown bag full of tomatoes. She didn't know any recipes that used tomatoes as a key ingredient, but she would find one. She was determined to do so.

Sasuke, in very few words, had brightened her entire day. He answered questions so simply. He gave her answers that were so obvious. Did she know if Hanabi wanted to be clan head? No—then go ask her. It was so simple it was humorous how it had evaded her for so long.

It was this particularly bright and happy day—that had not started out quite as happy—that Hinata decided she loved him irrevocably. She had once read in a book that "a soul mate is someone who will make you be the most 'you' that you can possibly be." Sasuke never asked her to change anything about herself. He was accepting of every one of her flaws. That did not mean that he did not try to help her grow—grow into the person he saw that she could become.

Sasuke was perfectly imperfect. He had nightmares. He had his own long list of problems that he had to deal with everyday—probably for the rest of his life. But he was so beautifully perfect for _her. _She was brighter, more confident with him. She felt pretty, beautiful even, when she was with him. She felt funny, she felt adventurous. Anything that she had pushed off in the past as "just a dream" suddenly didn't seem so far fetched.

She felt like the entire world was right at her fingertips, waiting for her to grasp it in her hand.

She felt powerful. It was his image that kept fluttering at the edges of her mind as she argued with **the Hokage**. She could still not believe she had done that, but it felt so wonderfully good! It made her feel uncontrollably happy afterwards. Why? Because she knew she had done something right. Not easy, but right. It was hard when she had done it, yet it felt as easy as breathing when she looked back at it.

Sasuke made her feel like she could handle her problems. Every. Single. One. He made her feel like she could lead her clan. Like she could help those most dear to her. Like she could face her father and all of the clan council.

She walked home, paper bag in tow. She smiled so brightly, that unbeknownst to her, people in the streets stopped to stare at her. They saw the happiness bubbling inside of her, and they couldn't stop the lightness they suddenly felt. They wanted to feel the way she did. They wanted to understand how it felt to be so uncontrollably and irrevocably happy. A sort of happiness that could not be taken away by burnt food or dark rain clouds, but would jump for joy at every opportunity—at every leap and curve.

Hinata did not know it, but she was a true leader. Not because she could bark commands like a drill sergeant, not because she was outgoing and charismatic, and definitely not because she was seen as powerful and deadly. She was a leader by example. She lived simplistically, and contently. She was powerful in her own way, because of the unknown affect she had on others. Because of the power she brought out in them. The kind of power that could change the world.

* * *

Sasuke had once attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. However much he may or may not have regretted it, it was fact of life. What had changed? That's what everyone wanted to know—Naruto, Sakura, the Hokage, her advisors, and everyone else in the village. Why did he suddenly feel like protecting it?

There were two reasons. Each as important as the other. The first was because he had personally watched as the light left Naruto's eyes. Never in his life had he seen Naruto lose faith until that moment. He had lost anything resembling hope. That's when all of Sasuke's defenses faltered. That's when Naruto finally won their seemingly endless battle.

The village believed that Naruto had come out the victor because of his strength and the strength of the nine tailed fox. Only Naruto and Sasuke knew the truth: Sasuke had let him win. He had let Naruto's hope swell in his chest, starting small and growing rapidly.

It was hard for Sasuke to accept life in Konoha at first. He had blamed everything entirely on Naruto and Sakura for working so hard to bring him back. But slowly, as he matured, he realized that though he had lost one reason to fight, he had gained another. He would put all of his time and power into helping Naruto accomplish his goal of peace. He knew it would probably not happen for awhile, maybe not even in his lifetime, but he still fought. They would have to work hard—overthrow the current authority figures in Konoha with ones that could be trusted. They would have to cleanse the village of the corruption that had grown within its walls. But Naruto would not rest until his dream became a reality, and so neither would Sasuke.

The other reason was one he had gained only just recently. That reason could be described in a billion words, or in just one name—Hinata. He was going to protect her with his life, or die trying. She had easily become the most important person in his life—seemingly overnight. Everything about her was beautiful—her unending kindness and forgiveness, gentleness, compassion, humility, and all around personality.

He had heard of people referred to as beautiful because of their outward appearance…because of their attractive features. Hinata's beautiful personality made her outward appearance beautiful. Her gentle, graceful features were attractive because they never scowled and were always openly caring for each and every person. She went out of her way, causing physical harm to herself, to make someone else's life even just a tiny bit easier.

A story he had heard from Naruto once was that there was a boy that had been so hurt and angry that he would physically harm himself. Hinata heard of this and sought him out—stutter and all. The boy had been sitting in one of the unused rooms at the academy when she had found him. His kunai sat ready in his hand. His eyes widened to saucers when she came over and sat down right beside him.

"A-are you angry?" He did not respond, turning to a vacant wall instead. "I-I used to be angry—very a-angry. Not a-at other p-people but myself. I t-thought I was w-worthless and wanted t-to just e-end it—the suffering, the p-pain. I-I almost d-did."

"What…what stopped you?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"I-I realized that i-it wasn't m-me—it w-was the other p-people. Just b-because I didn't meet their p-personal standards, d-didn't mean I didn't meet my own. I realized i-it was mine that were i-important, not theirs. Every s-scar is beautiful. E-every inch of y-your personality is w-what makes you, _you._"

She turned to the boy then and he finally met her eyes.

"S-so if you n-need someway to vent, v-vent on me!" His eyes grew wide when she held his hand in her own, cutting it into her own wrist.

"B-but—!"

"I-I am part of the p-people who hurt you! I j-judge you without e-even knowing you! I am a-at f-fault for all of y-your pain just as m-much as them! I d-deserve every cut, e-every drop of l-lost blood, e-every scar t-that will n-never fade!"

"No!" the boy yelled, yanking his hand and the kunai out of her grasp, watching as red slowly trickled from her arm. The kunai spun out of his hand and landed somewhere in the room. "You did nothing wrong! You don't deserve to pay for someone else's mistakes!"

Hinata smiled at the boy. "Then w-why should y-you?" The boy was unable to answer, tears running down his face at this point. She pulled him into her arms, rocking him back and forth. The boy latched onto her as if she were his only form of support, as if he would be unable to breath without her.

That boy had been Choji Akimichi.


	29. Planning Tomorrow

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Hanabi was sprawled across the desk in her office. Hinata sat next to her neatly in a chair. The former looked up at her older sister. "So you won't move back?"

"Ano, no. I'm sorry." Hanabi sighed.

"Don't apologize. I knew you wouldn't."

"W-what?" Hanabi chuckled, pulling herself up into a sitting position so she could send her sister a look.

"You love Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata's face took on a red tinge.

"W-what? I-I don't know what—"

"You're stuttering." Hinata quickly closed her mouth. Hanabi began picking her fingernails with a nearby kunai. A dangerous habit if she were not a skilled shinobi.

"I l-love him." It felt so strange to say it out loud. The words felt so foreign on her tongue. She had not been able to say I love you to her mother in a very long time. She had never said such words to her father. The only person she used them on were Hanabi. "I love Sasuke."

"I know," Hanabi responded a bit curtly.

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad is it?"

"Father would approve."

"I don't want his approval." Hanabi eyed her sister for a moment. She had changed a lot because of the Uchiha. She wasn't obsessed with the obnoxious blonde guy. She was independent.

"I would approve." Hinata's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"On one condition."

"W-what is that?"

"I get to be the maid of honor at the wedding."

"Hanabi," Hinata sighed. "You know why that will never happen."

"'Because he loves someone else,'" she said sarcastically. "Well, who's so damn important?"

"I-I don't know. He never says a name in his sleep."

"Then it's not impossible. You're taking his sleep talking too seriously." They were both quiet for a while, so long that Hanabi got bored picking at her nails so she began to throw it at a crack in the wall.

"Do you like being c-clan head, Hanabi?" She stopped, mid-throw.

"I don't like the paperwork or the responsibility. I don't like dealing with the clan's dealings as much as I thought I would." Hinata went up to her sister and put her hands on her shoulders. The younger and shorter of the two looked up at her sister.

"You are free to make your own path, Hanabi. I would take away that responsibility for you in an instance, do you hear me? If it ever becomes too hard for you, if you ever want it to end, I will make sure it does."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you." Hinata backed away, the intensity in her eyes dissipating.

"You're welcome. Well, I have errands to run and—"

"Don't be late to your date."

"I-it's not a date!"

* * *

Hinata sat at home, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Sasuke was late—very late. Had something happened to him? Surely, no one would be able to hurt him? But what if a group of ninja teamed up on him? She had to squash these kinds of thoughts as the food on the table began to cool.

They had agreed to eat dinner together the night prior. Something must have come up for Sasuke to not show up. It was uncharacteristic of him. She waited for hours, watching the seconds tick by. Yes, she had been anxiously waiting for this meal. She had been hoping, in some way, to make physical contact. That always sent tingles up her arm when she brushed her hand against his. But, she was more worried for his safety than anything else.

Only when it grew completely dark outside did she put their meals in plastic containers and placed them in the fridge. She boiled herself a cup of tea, already knowing it was going to be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

Sasuke glanced up at the clock in the Hokage's room periodically. He was late for Hinata's and his meal. He felt terrible for he knew she would be devastated. "You will leave for this mission straight away. As I told you before, it is top secret and absolutely no one can know about it. Until we uproot all of the moles within these walls, it will have to stay so."

"Hai."

"Naruto and Sasuke." Both teens, under their anbu masks, looked up at her intense gaze. "Hurry up and kick some traitor ass."

"Hai."

It wasn't raining this time they set out. Both men were extremely thankful for this. Sasuke hoped that Hinata had eaten her food and settled into bed—even though he knew she wouldn't. She would worry sick over his sudden disappearance. He wished he could tell her everything, but she was too closely associated. Some of the suspected moles were members of her clan, after all.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"You're not supposed to say my real name, dobe."

"Don't call me that! And pay closer attention!"

"I still have unfinished business with you," Sasuke spoke quietly, but deadly. The Uzumaki stopped in his tracks, facing him.

"What unfinished business?"

"You cheated on Hinata."

Awkward silence.

"Ah, about that," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Sasuke didn't hold back when he punched him across the face.

"Oi, that's not fair!"

"Hn." Naruto was racing around trying to block the angry Uchiha's entourage of blows. He managed to land a blow on Sasuke, realizing only seconds after that it was a major mistake. The Uchiha's chakra-laced fist connected with his cheek and he found himself flying backwards, knocking out quite a few trees in the process. So much for stealth.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he approached him, offering a hand.

"Better?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." He took his hand, being lifted to his feet. The two set off on their mission again, the recent beating having renewed their friendship.

* * *

The last thing Hinata expected was to get a knock on her door early in the morning. She stumbled out of bed, glancing at a mirror as she made her way downstairs. Her hair stuck up at every angle, her eyes a bit bloodshot. She tried to fix herself the best she could before opening the door.

She also hadn't expected to see both Neji and Hanabi there.

"What's wrong?" Hinata's first impression was that something terrible had happened having to do with the clan. Both her sister and her cousin bent down to their knees, their head facing the ground.

"Will you, Hinata Hyuuga, become our unwavering leader in all matters Hyuuga?" It was Neji's cool voice that spoke first.

"We promise to follow you and your orders even as we take our final breath," Hanabi spoke.

"Get up," Hinata said, attempting to pull the two up. "None of that."

"We won't move until you say yes." Hinata sighed. Where was Sasuke when she needed his help?

Hanabi looked up and their eyes connected. "You said that all I would need to do was ask."

Hinata bit her lip. It seemed that kami or fate—however that worked—had different plans for her. She looked between the clear eyes of her cousin and the clear eyes of her sister. How could she ever say no to either of them? Especially when they were asking for her help?

"Alright, alright," she said as she ushered them into her house. "I'm going to need help though. I haven't even trained in forever."

"I'll go easy on you," Hanabi responded quickly.

"No." The other two Hyuuga's jumped at the tone and the slamming door that followed. "I will not have that. I will win fair and square."

"Hai." Neji, already being familiar with the house, made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and seeing containers of Hinata's famous pork fried rice and chicken dumplings, extracted one and began to dig in. Hanabi followed him into the kitchen. Seeing the matching container, she helped herself.

Hinata struggled with her mess of hair in the other room. She made her way to the kitchen to find both of her siblings eating food at her table. Neji was sitting in her seat with perfect posture and Hanabi was sitting in Sasuke's with her feet up on the table. It made her wonder what she and Sasuke looked like when they sat there.

She smiled at them as they exchanged words. They were still awkward around each other and distrusting, but they had something in common now—a common goal. Hinata ran up the stairs and into her room to get ready for the day. Their goal—to make her clean head—would be her goal too.

"Oi, Hinata! Hurry up!" That was Hanabi's voice. Neji scowled at her and her impoliteness. "Don't give me that look. You're the one that raided her refrigerator."

Hinata descended the stairs with wet, dripping hair. Her siblings' eyes focused on her. She was wearing a pair of her old grey ninja pants that she had never worn before, along with one of Sasuke's skintight, long-sleeved anbu shirts. While one would assume the outfit would make her extremely sweaty, it had material that breathed easily. She walked down the rest of the stairs with feigned grace, trying her best not to trip under their scrutiny.

Hanabi and Neji watched Hinata with wide eyes. She had a dark outfit on—one that was in no way similar to her old baggy ones—and her hair was tied up in a red ribbon. On her feet were shinobi sandaled boots that went up to just below her knee. This, they decided, is what a Hyuuga leader looked like.

* * *

Sasuke played with the red ribbon that was still attached to his upper arm. It had once held ice to his throbbing anbu tattoo, but now he held onto it solely because it reminded him of Hinata. It was a stark contrast from his dark outfit and anbu mask. He looked over at a sleeping Naruto and remembered that he never asked Hinata what a cheetah meant.

Sasuke and Naruto were getting close to their target. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong and they would be able to finish their mission without any delays. Their target was only half a day ahead of them, and slowing down.

Sasuke knew that the Hokage was up to something. She was cleverer than most people gave her credit for. His status as a Konoha shinobi was testament to this. Everything was too perfectly in place. Naruto as the next Hokage. Hinata as the next Hyuuga clan leader. He was sure had a place already planned for him as well.

He also couldn't help but notice that all of the once rookie nine were set up in places of power. Kiba was the heir to the Inuzuka clan. Shino was the heir to the Aburame clan. Choji was the heir to the Akimichi clan. Ino was the heir to the Yamanaka clan. Shikamaru was the heir to the Nara clan. Finally, Sakura was on her way to becoming head medic, Tenten was on her way to becoming the head of the academy, Rock Lee was being enlisted as a sensei that would lead a three genin cell, and Neji was on his way to becoming head of the TI Force.

So where did Sasuke fit in this whole master plan? And what was its purpose?

Sasuke's eyes widened as his genius mind wrapped around the answer to all of his questions. The Hokage was placing only trustworthy shinobi that had proven themselves to either herself or Naruto, as key authority figures around Konoha. She was preparing to retire and leave Naruto with the opportunity to accomplish peace within Konoha. The only place Sasuke could think of that was left for him was head of Anbu.

Clever, he smirked. She had re-enlisted him to become the Hokage's right hand man. He would have to start really working toward that, then. It'd been awhile since he had really worked hard for something, but he would have to work his way up the ranks. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before. How long had she been planning this?

If all of the leaders in Konoha trusted the Hokage unwaveringly, then all of the members that followed them would too. There would be no division between clans, no unhealthy competition, no fears of one clan planning a coup d'état_. _Seeing the village's strength, seeing the Fire Country's strength, other countries would ally themselves in hope of protection.

Naruto tapped his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. "My turn." Sasuke jumped out of the tree and found a comfortable place to lay down his mat to sleep. He closed his eyes with a happy feeling in his gut—a feeling that despite today's challenges, tomorrow held potential of being beautiful.


	30. Tomatoes

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Hinata walked to the training grounds with Hanabi and Neji. She glanced at her sister. She knew something had happened—something major had caused her sister to seek out her help. Her sister was not one to accept help, let alone ask for it. She could only imagine what had caused her sister to give up.

The only semi-honorable way to cease being a clan head was to be challenged and defeated by someone else. She full out turned to her sister and ceased walking. Her two companions slowed to a stop.

"What are you—"

"Go train yourself, Hanabi."

"I already told you that—"

"Father will be able to tell if its real." The two girls shot each other meaningful looks. He was going to be their biggest obstacle. Perhaps, he had been Hanabi's reason for wanting to leave.

"Okay." Hanabi turned to leave.

"I need to talk to you. Later."

"I'll come for dinner." Hinata watched her sister leave, guilt twisting in her stomach. She didn't want to fight her sister. She didn't want to take this away from her sister. She was taking away something that her sister had worked hard for, something Hinata had not ever even tried to accomplish.

"Neji." He finally met her gaze. "What happened?"

"This is not the time or place. Perhaps later." Hinata nodded, seeing someone in the corner of her vision. They began their trip to the training field again. The person in the corner of her vision was Kiba, Shino stalking quietly beside him.

"K-kiba! Shino!" She had to stop herself from throwing her arms around them. She had not seen them in so long! That brought a small ache. They had not come once to visit her.

"Hinata!" Said Kiba.

"Hinata," said Shino.

"We would have come and visited you but—"

"Sh," Hinata said as she approached them and pulled both of them into her arms. "It doesn't matter. You're here now."

"We're here to help," offered Shino. Hinata pulled away and looked at both men carefully. Both of them had grown even taller. Shino was now towering over her short stature. On Kiba's face, she could see the sure-signs of prominent facial hair. Had it really been so long?

"I'm grateful. It means a lot." Just as she spoke those words, more people came into view. Slowly, all of the old Rookie Nine arrived. Hinata could not believe her eyes. Had they come to support her? To help her?

Choji lifted his hand in a small wave and she smiled, waving back.

They had all come to return a favor.

* * *

Sasuke arrived home cold and grumpy. The sun was just beginning to set beyond the horizon when he opened the front door, slipped of his shoes, and made his way to the kitchen. What he found—or rather _who_ he found—sitting in his chair was none other than the little Hyuuga heir. Hinata's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Sasuke!" Forgetting her bowl of food, Hinata rushed over and flung her arms around him. He stiffened at the contact, still eyeing the other girl distrustfully.

"So you're who my sister won't shut up about." Hinata turned a deep red, releasing Sasuke and taking a few steps back for good measure. Sasuke's facial expression didn't change as he sized up the pipsqueak.

Hinata was overjoyed at Sasuke's arrival, even if it ruined her plans of having a deep conversation with Hanabi. She pulled up another chair and offered it to Sasuke. She poured him a bowl of egg drop soup and was glad that she had made extra.

"You must be—"

"Hanabi," she interrupted tartly. Sasuke scowled at her, not liking the fact that she had interrupted him. Hanabi sent a scowl of her own as Hinata warmed spring rolls on the stove. Hanabi glanced at her sister before turning to Sasuke and lowering her voice. "Look, I don't particularly like you."

"Nor do I." Sasuke leaned back in his chair, sending a disdainful look at her feet propped up on his once clean table.

"But Hinata does so I'm stuck with you. But if you do one thing wrong, I will sick my father on you."

"Like you have done to Hinata?" Hanabi let a low growl escape her throat.

"I would never—"

"Do you take me as a fool?" She removed her feet from the table, and leaned forward in her seat.

"He has never—"

"Don't act like a fool, either." The younger dark-haired teen sighed.

"Anything he did to her was not my doing." Sasuke set his bowl down carefully.

"Wrong. He did it all for you. He gave you the chance to accomplish your wildest dreams, all the while squashing Hinata's."

"Almost done!" Hinata called from the other end of the room. Both teens at the table glanced over at her before going back to each other.

"You're wrong. He gave up on her when he deemed her too weak."

"It was a losing battle. Do you know why he refused to spend time with her? Why he would send her away?"

"He did not." Sasuke ignored her.

"She is the spitting image of your mother." Hanabi's eyes grew wide—as wide as saucers.

"You, on the other hand, are the spitting image of your father. Do you know why he hates your mother?"

"Hated. She's dead."

"He hated her because she was too kind and too many people respected her. So many people, that he felt his authority was coming into question."

"It's not true. What you're about to say is a lie."

"Your father, on the day of your birth, killed your—"

"No!" Hanabi rose from her chair, her dish crashing to the ground. She glared at the cocky Uchiha with all her might. Meanwhile, Hinata stood at the edge of the table, warm spring rolls in her hands, with confused eyes.

"Ano," Hanabi said, ceasing her glare to bend down and pick up the dish. "Sorry, I became too involved in our debate."

"Oh, it's okay. What were you guys debating over?" Hinata played the part of the innocent fool, letting them come up with an excuse. Sasuke eyed her. He didn't believe it for a second.

"Whether or not children should be allowed to graduate from the academy early or if they should wait until a certain age," Sasuke supplied.

"I said that they should be able to graduate whenever they are ready to. Sasuke believes otherwise."

"Because in a time of war, children will be promoted faster than they should because of the high demand for ninja to fight."

"If the Hokage deems the children ready, then they are. End of story." The two played their respective parts pretty well, bickering back and forth to remove the left over tension from their previous fight.

"Ano," Hinata butted in to add her own opinion on the matter. "I think that there is a level of innocence the children should be allowed. Once a ninja has their first kill, they will never get it back. Y-you're only a child once." Hanabi found herself seriously getting involved with the current argument.

"What you're saying is that I shouldn't be allowed to be clan head because I'm only thirteen?"

"Hai." Hinata didn't hesitate. "You're still too young to have to bear that kind of responsibility." To Sasuke's surprise, the younger Hyuuga accepted defeat.

"I-I agree with you." Hanabi stuttered, to Hinata's surprise. Now Hinata knew something was _definitely_ wrong. Sasuke watched the expressions pass through Hinata's eyes, a sense of pride flowing through him as he realized he could not read any of her facial expressions. She was finally learning to mask them well. Or perhaps she always had and never had a reason to do so around him.

"I've got a technique I can teach you sometime, if you're interested." Hinata changed the subject.

"What technique do you know that I do not?" That damn fake Hyuuga pride—Sasuke glared at her.

"It takes a lot of work and practice. I-I made it myself."

"I would like that," Hanabi spoke, smiling up at her sister.

* * *

Hanabi had just left when Hinata began to take the dishes to the sink, deciding that she would do them the next morning if Sasuke's OCD did not kick in beforehand. She made her way to the table, pulling her chair up next to Sasuke's. His eyes were closed, his chin lying on his clasped hands.

"Are you asleep?" She whispered as she looked up at him.

"Yes." She giggled, pulling herself even closer and lifting her hands to massage the suddenly tense muscles between his brows. Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed her wrists, sharingan eyes activated and boring into her own. She didn't speak. Slowly, very slowly, Sasuke lessened his hold. She pulled her hands free, cupping his cheek with one of her palms. He leaned into the hold.

"It's hard sometimes—to function the way we do." Hinata nodded, though he could not see it.

"But it's worth every second." He opened his eyes, dark onyx meeting clear lavender.

"Hinata," he breathed.

He searched her eyes for what felt for hours. It felt so long that perhaps it really had been hours that he searched her endless orbs. Finally, he was ready to blurt out the words he had been holding in for so long now. He was scared though—scared of speaking them aloud. He was scared of the consequences, how she would react when she heard them.

"I lo—"

"May I kiss you?" Sasuke was taken back. Her gaze had shifted to his lips. His lips were set in the normal line that almost resembled a frown. Maybe it was a frown. Sasuke's brain didn't seem to be working properly. Hinata's hand slowly moved from his cheek to his neck to the back of his head, tangling in his hair.

Sasuke was the one to cup her face with his hands and bring her closer. He needed to—in the words of Naruto Uzumaki—"grow a pair." Her lips were only centimeters away when he stopped advancing. It was her choice. It was always her choice. Hinata giggled softly, closing the gap between them.

When Hinata had kissed him for the first time, all those days ago, it had felt completely different. It had been a shy and innocent peck on the lips. This one, however, was far from innocent. Innocent in the way her lips were unsure, but not in the way she couldn't satisfy her curiosity.

This was Sasuke's third kiss, his second with her. As the kiss became French, the two fought for some kind of dominance. It was awkward and clumsy, and Hinata found herself giggling a few times and breaking it all together.

What felt like hours later, the two broke apart, gasping for much needed oxygen. Sasuke looked over at the dark seductress beside him and decided that if the light was not lying to him and her cheeks really were tinged red, it was only because of the lack of oxygen. She had not been the least bit embarrassed as she sunk her teeth into his lower lip.

Ah, there it was. She glanced up at him, her facing turning as red as a tomato. "A-ano, u-uh…" Hinata couldn't think about how to form a sentence, or words for that matter.

Sasuke decided that he loved her face tomato-colored. It was his favorite fruit, after all—even if he had just discovered something that tasted even better.

* * *

Hanabi was scared—scared in a way she had never felt before. She had always been fearful of what would happen if her sister had become clan head and she received the cursed seal. How would the main house treat her after she was merely a branch member? How would she feel being nothing better than the dirt beneath their feet?

Hanabi had always longed for a mother—not because she knew what it felt like to have one, but because everyone else her age did. They all went home to tell their mothers about their days. They would tell them of the good things and the bad things.

In a way, Hinata had always been her mother. When someone mentioned the word "mother" it was Hinata's face that shot through her mind. When she had been so heartbroken that she couldn't find the strength to stand, it was Hinata who had lifted her up onto her feet again. It had been Hinata that had taught her to walk, talk, do hand signals, form chakra, write…it had always been her.

The house was empty without her. It was ominously quiet. Hinata had been the only one either brave enough, or dumb enough, to hum and whistle down the halls. She had been the one to cook delicious treats. If there was one person Hanabi could see being a successful leader to such a ruthless clan, it would her. She was the only one with enough kindness to be able to have a lasting impact on the others.

Back when Hinata had been in the compound, it had been her that had to deal with their father's bad moods. It had been her who took his harsh words—and sometimes, his harsh blows. But now—now without her, Hiashi found another way to release his anger.

That other "way" was a person.

And that person was Hanabi.

At first it had only been little comments. They were offhanded and Hanabi could brush them aside without difficulty. Then it become strings of harsh words. Then it became yelling. And finally, it became fire and ice across her skin.

It was nothing much—a bruise here or there. Nothing that hindered her from continuing with her paperwork or her responsibilities. It wasn't the pain or the tenderness that caused her mind to wander, to not be able to think properly. It was the constant worry about when it would occur next. There was no way to tell what would set him off, or what would cause him to come in and slap her across the face.

Hanabi found herself living in constant fear.

Constant fear of her own father.

A father that had always supported her.

A father she had always seen as a shining knight.

All the while, as he took his rage out on her, she couldn't help but wonder if this is how Hinata felt. If it was, how had she stayed? How did she handle living always checking around corners? How did she handle feeling like she had absolutely no one to confide in?

That is when Hanabi had thought of Hinata's most recent offer. Her big, protective sister had offered her a way out. When she had first mentioned it, Hanabi had quickly refused. Not only was it dishonorable, but it was wrong to inflict this pain upon her sister—especially because she had already lived with it for so many years. But as Hanabi searched every shadow with her byakugan, looking for someone to be lurking in the dark, she decided that her sanity couldn't handle it much longer.

She would give up for the first time in her life.

Should would rely on her sister this one last time.


	31. Uchiha Clan

_Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to them yet-I've been so busy with various things and just got back from camping! __I have read each one, though, and it really gives me the motivation to write :)_

**Chapter 31 **

* * *

Hinata wouldn't let her give up.

She decided that while her sister desperately needed her help with some unnamed thing, it wasn't the same thing that she was letting on. Hanabi was strong and Hinata knew she would make a great clan head. Something, or someone, was clouding her judgment.

She could only guess who that was.

Sasuke kicked off the covers beside her. They were both very clothed, mind you! She had learned these past months that he was a terrible sleeper as well as a terrible person to sleep in the same bed with. One second he wouldn't be moving and she would check if he was breathing, the next he would be thrashing around in his sleep or sleep talking.

He thrashed around a bit beside her before going stock still. Hinata sighed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. She didn't understand how he could be hot on such a cold night.

"Don't hurt…her…" Sasuke mumbled in his sleep. Hinata knew it was going to be a long night as soon as he would start talking. He always talked about a girl and it made Hinata's heart hurt.

"Don't…I love…her…" Hinata turned so she was facing the wall. She loved Sasuke and she promised herself that she would love him no matter what. But it still hurt.

"Stop! Nii-san!" At the sound of tears, she turned and put her arms around him. It was times like these, when he would cry during his dreams, that he needed the most comfort—the most reassurance that someone was there with him, for him.

He bolted awake, ready to kill whoever was touching him. His hands were so close, so close to strangling the life out of whoever dared touch him. That's when he heard the little sniffles and recognized the off-black hair. He settled back down and put an arm around Hinata.

They didn't speak when it happened. Sasuke was embarrassed. Hinata would find herself shedding tears for him. What made him deserve this pain? Deserve the nightmares every night? She cried for him because life wasn't fair. Life was never fair.

Sasuke reached up and felt the wetness under his eyes and quickly wiped it away. It was a weakness. He hadn't cried since he found out the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. He had forbidden himself from doing so again. He couldn't control it when he slept. He hated sleeping for that reason. He was open, vulnerable. There was no way to be on guard incase of an attack.

"Close your eyes, Sasuke," Hinata whispered to him.

"Hai." For once, Sasuke listened. Maybe it was because the soft tone she used reminded him of his mother. Maybe it was the gentle embrace she held him in. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Whatever the reason, when Sasuke closed his eyes that night he slept soundly for the first night in years.

* * *

Hanabi was startled the next day when a person stepped out of the shadows of her office. Her heart beat hard in her chest. She felt herself cringe away. The person came into the light. It was only Neji.

"What?" Hanabi said, taking the time to slow her rushing heartbeat and to sit up straight.

"Hinata refuses to train."

"What?" It was much louder than the previous statement.

"She refuses to take any part in this, and she wants to talk to you. Something about sister time?" Hanabi had to stop the red tinge that threatened her emotionless face. How much more embarrassing could her sister be? Still, that wasn't the matter at hand.

"Take me to her at once!" Spoken like a true Hyuuga leader—her father would be proud. She followed behind Neji, head held high. She watched as the branch members around her shuffled to get out of her way. They all cast fearful looks. Her father had told her that the only way to rule properly was with a decent amount of fear and intimidation, so that is what she had done.

Hanabi saw Hinata sitting right outside of the compound on a bench made for civilians. When the two approached, she turned to look at them, a smile lightening her face. So much visible emotion. It always bombarded Hanabi. It always made her feel uncomfortable.

"What is this I hear that you will not become clan head?" Hinata's upturned lips fell into a straight line.

"It's your position." She wasn't looking at her. Rather, she was looking at the ground near her feet.

"I don't want it." Hinata's eyes finally met hers.

"Too bad." Hanabi scowled.

"What the hell? Why did you agree to it and suddenly change your mind?" Her voice was bitter. Hinata's eyes flickered back to the floor.

"When I saw all those people that had gathered to help me train…I realized that they were all there to support me and that I should be doing the same for you." Her eyes caught Hanabi's. "I will not let you give up, Hanabi. I will be your strength. I will help you with anything I can. But I won't let you give up just like that. You're too strong to give up without a fight."

Hanabi had opened her mouth to retort, but quickly closed it. Neji watched the whole exchange with an emotionless mask. He did not want Hanabi as the clan head, just as most of the branch house didn't. She was too easily influenced and too unpredictable. People were taking advantage of that. Her opinion on things would change overnight.

"I'll be right here—" Hinata pointed to the ground beside Hanabi."—at your side. Through the whole thing."

"Be my advisor," Hanabi bit out the command. Hinata nodded.

"Okay." Whether for the best or not, Hinata was going to support her sister in anyway she could. She had left her alone once to fend for herself and she would never do that again. She would never make her sister feel the pain of loneliness and abandonment again.

"The next meeting is in two nights at sunset. As my advisor, you will be required to attend."

"Hai, I will be there, lady Hanabi," Hinata said with a polite bow. Hanabi found herself only able to blink at her sister.

"Don't…don't call me that." Two pairs of pale eyes met.

"You are my leader, lady Hanabi. This is the respect you rightfully deserve."

But it feels so weird, Hanabi wanted to say. You aren't formal with me, it's not you. You laugh at colorful bird escape artists and stuck up council members. You hold me when I cry unshed tears.

"Alright." She would give Hinata this—the sense of tradition that she so desired.

"I will arrive the half hour before. Where should I come find you?"

"My office." Hinata nodded before giving another bow, indicating her leaving. Hanabi and Neji watched as she walked away.

"She's changed," Neji commented when she was out of earshot.

"No," Hanabi argued, watching her sister stand tall as she walked. "She's just expressing herself more. She's always been this strong."

Neji shrugged beside her as they began to walk back to the compound for the day. Hanabi and Neji both walked in silence, trapped in their own thoughts. Hanabi was thinking about the next council meeting. She did not fear it as much as she had ten minutes ago, but she was still very anxious. Neji was also thinking about the next council meeting. He wondered how Hinata's presence would affect it and if it would run differently than the previous ones. As they walked in silence, neither noticed that they were not bickering for once. They were finally growing to accept one another.

* * *

Hinata did not expect to come home to see a very sexy Uchiha working outside without a shirt on, though she wasn't going to complain. His muscles were tense as his hand formed various hand signs. Sweat glistened on his chest and back. Hinata found herself staring—and her face getting quite a bit hot.

Her foot stepped on an especially crunchy leaf. Sasuke's head shot in her direction.

"I didn't sense you," he told her as she approached him.

"You're probably exhausted. What are you doing?" Sasuke gave her a sheepish little smirk before something magical happened. For the first time, Hinata watched as his face completely transformed. All of the worry and pain left his face and pure excitement and joy marred his features.

Hinata felt all the oxygen leave her lungs.

He was beautiful—truly beautiful. Gone was the dark attractiveness. Instead, she saw all of his features light up like a switch had been turned on. She had to blink a few times to come back to reality and realize he was telling her something.

"…that's when I decided that I'm going to change around this whole compound. It won't be a symbol of death any longer. Instead it will be a symbol of life and rebirth. Anyone that has no where to go will be allowed in. Anyone that is labeled a traitor will have a second chance. Anyone who was kicked out of their clan will be welcome. Anyone. No judging, no condemning. It will be open to everyone." He pulled her into an excited hug and Hinata had to force herself from gasping in shock. He had never initiated any physical contact with her before. He pulled her tightly to his chest. Hinata was now blushing quite furiously, but was too distracted by this new side of Sasuke to notice.

"I will be rebuilding the Uchiha clan in a way that would make Itachi proud." He pulled slightly away to look at Hinata and gauge her reaction. There were tears in her eyes, which caught him off guard, but there was a smile on her lips.

"I'm so happy, Sasuke." Sniffle. "That's a beautiful idea." He smiled in response before letter her go to take her hands in his own. Hinata glanced down at their hands before looking back up at his face.

"Will you be the first new member of the Uchiha clan, Hinata?" A light feeling bubbled inside of her chest. A place that anyone could belong in—even someone like her who had no clan now, who had no last name anymore. Sasuke was asking her of all people, to join his clan! He was asking her to take part in this phenomenal idea.

"I told you I would stay," she responded simply. "I'll stay until you no longer desire my presence. And I never go back on my word."

"That will never happen," Sasuke spoke without thinking.

"Then I'll have to put up with you for a long time," Hinata said with a smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sasuke pulled her close to him again.

"Forever then?" Hinata smiled.

"Forever."

"Hey, stop making me do all of the work and get off your lazy ass!" The two pulled apart to see Naruto come around the corner, just as exhausted-looking as Sasuke. He looked at the couple sheepishly. "Ano, didn't know you were here, Hinata."

"Shut up and get back to work, dobe," Sasuke said before stepping away from Hinata and going to finish whatever he had been working on. Naruto and Sasuke continued to bicker back and forth. Hinata was glad. She had been afraid when she had told Sasuke about her breaking up with Naruto and him cheating on her. She had been afraid that it would have ruined their friendship.

As a vein pulsed on Sasuke's forehead and Naruto continued asking him a thousand questions, Sasuke lashed out and punched him, yelling something. Naruto yelled back, wrestling with Sasuke. The two wrestled a bit longer before going back to working like nothing had happened—Sasuke with a bloody lip, Naruto with a blackening eye. Hinata smiled. It seemed that the two didn't hold grudges against each other for very long.

Hinata made her way inside to fix something for the two of them to eat. As she stirred the stir-fry in front of her, she found herself wondering if Sasuke was going to burn from spending the whole day out in the sun shirtless. He was pale like herself, and she burned easily. Or did he tan easily? She decided she would have to wait to find out.

A sizzling sound snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly turned the stove off and took the food of the burner. She inspected the food to make sure none of it was burnt. There didn't seem to be any damage. She needed to focus more when she was cooking.

The door slammed against the wall, two tired men entering the kitchen. "I'm so hungry and that smells so good!" Naruto whined as he held his stomach. Sasuke made his way to his usual seat at the table. Naruto plopped down beside him. Hinata placed the food on three plates and placed one in front of each of their chairs.

They ate quietly, like Hinata and Sasuke did most nights. The two had acquired a peaceful silence between them. However, Naruto could only stay silent for so long.

"Baka, If you won't eat your carrots, I will," Naruto said before shoveling slices of carrot onto his own plate. Sasuke mumbled something about being surprised Naruto was actually eating vegetables, to which Naruto responded that he ate them all the time in ramen. Sasuke said that didn't count. Hinata was happy to watch the two bicker back and forth. She smiled to herself. They looked so peaceful, even as they argued, and she definitely didn't mind not being the center of attention.

Sasuke picked the broccoli off of Naruto's plate and said something about green things actually being healthy. Naruto retorted that they didn't go around eating grass. The two began bickering again and Hinata giggled to herself.

As Naruto was going off on Sasuke, Hinata looked over at Sasuke to see him looking at her. Their eyes met. It was suddenly just the two of them there—Naruto's long speech unheard in the background. Hinata smiled shyly at him and watched as one side of Sasuke's lip quirked up slightly. It made her breathless. He had a gorgeous, crooked smirk. The moment was ruined when Naruto slammed his fist down on Sasuke's plate for not paying attention to what he was saying.

Hinata full out laughed when pieces of vegetables went flying and Sasuke flipped out on Naruto.

She was happy—really, really happy.


	32. Hope

_This story is up to 123 pages and 79 reviews! Thank you all for your support! :) I already have the ending all planned out for this, I just have some more issues to resolve before I can end it. Ending it is going to be so bittersweet because I have fallen absolutely in love with this story, but all good things have to come to an end eventually :') I can't say how much longer it's going to be but I promise I will make it the best I possibly can. End long author's note._

**Chapter 32**

* * *

Hinata walked quietly behind Hanabi in her rightful place as advisor. Her sister pushed open the double doors that led to the council room and paranoia rolled in both siblings' guts. This was the room where dreams were crushed.

Hanabi sat at the front, Hinata at her right side. Everyone stood and bowed before sitting back down in their seats. "This council meeting is officially initiated."

"The first matter I would like to discuss, Hanabi-sama, is of one named Hinata." Hinata did not fidget under the gazes that were cast her way.

"What of her?"

"She is neither a member of this clan nor a main branch member. If she wishes to join the clan then she must be marked appropriately." Marked. Labeled. Put into her place. The council members had been waiting for years to get a mark on her, now was no different. Her father, for all his faults, had done his best to let her keep her title as heiress.

"That has—!" Hinata had to help Hanabi keep her cool. Her sister had lost her great control she had once kept over all of her emotions. She_ really_ needed to have that talk with her.

"I am Hanabi-sama's personal advisor. She may do with me as _she_ sees fit." The council member that had spoken out made a disgusted face at her, but remained quiet.

"I am reinstating her as a clan member—" Hanabi began.

"But she had the surgery done and left the clan," a different member spoke up. Hanabi's eyes wavered over to her sister, full of questions. Hinata's face remained a perfect mask; however, she squeezed her sister's hand under the table. Hanabi looked out at the table with a new sense of power rushing through her veins.

"Are you questioning my authority, Rei-san?"

"Of course not, Hanabi-sama."

"Hinata is being reinstated as a branch member."

"Then she must be sealed at once." Hanabi sent her a hard glare, sending her a warning look should she interrupt her again.

"She will be the first branch member to not be marked with the caged bird seal. My word is final. This meeting is officially ended." Hanabi stood and left the room, Hinata following respectfully behind her.

The room exploded into utter chaos.

* * *

Only when the two sisters had barricaded themselves in Hanabi's office did the older of the two break out into a huge grin. "Hanabi, you did so well!" Hanabi fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable being complimented.

"I need to get a better grip on myself." Hanabi was much the same as usual in regards to not be satisfied with her success.

"I bet they are having a fit in there. I think I can hear them from here."

"Our ancestors are probably rolling in their graves at the thought of a branch member not being marked."

"About that. I don't remember that being in our agreement." Hanabi's eyes finally met Hinata's.

"This clan has remained the same for hundreds of years. It lacks the change required to thrive. You will serve as a living example of that change." Hanabi's eyes continued to hold hers, as if they were saying, 'you told me you would be my strength. You told me you would do anything for me.'

Hinata's held Hanabi's all the same, as if they were saying, 'And that will never change.'

Finally, the sister's broke eye contact and Hanabi sat down in her chair, popping her feet up onto her desk. "Why are you so formal with me out in public?"

"I hate it," she didn't say.

"That is what is necessary—for now," Hinata clarified. "Perhaps as your dream is brought to fruitation, we will be able to act as we should be allowed."

Hanabi barely managed to stop her eyes from widening in her sockets when she realized the truth. Hinata was acting in the way she was to protect her, always to protect her. The council would destroy their work in any way they could find possible. If they wanted this to work, they had to make no stupid mistakes. They needed to keep a perfect image.

"I'm sorry I burned your room and all the special keepsakes of the two of us." Hinata showed no outward reaction to this, even though she was surprised.

"We'll just have to make some memories, then," Hinata said with a smile. Hanabi found herself smiling a little herself. Her most important person, her mother was back.

"Thank you," she stood abruptly and bowed to her older sister. "For never wavering."

"Thank you," Hinata replied. "For giving me purpose." Hanabi turned around abruptly to hide her blush.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do so you should probably get home before Sasuke freaks out."

"Why would he…?"

"He came running here the other day looking for you. We thought he was going to either massacre the clan or have a heart attack. Maybe both."

"He's a bit eccentric sometimes, I'll admit."

"But you still like him."

"Hai."

"I guess I can't judge. I used to have a huge crush on this dorky kid in the academy."

"Me too."

"Well, if that's all…"

"Actually, I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away," Hanabi spoke uncertainly.

"Hideki's sister, Maika. I would like to take her to live with me. I made a promise."

"She is scheduled to be sealed soon, isn't she?"

"The second branch member to not be marked by the caged bird seal, perhaps."

"Hm, if only there was a way to remove such a seal from existence entirely."

"With time and persistence. Perhaps, we could talk to a sealing specialist."

"Permission granted."

"Thank you," Hinata said with a smile and a quick bow.

"I'm sure Hideki will be happy to not see her suffer a similar fate." Hinata placed a hand on her sister's arm.

"Soon, Hanabi. All the wrongdoings of our clan will be righted." Hanabi gulped and nodded, shooing her sister.

"Hurry up and leave before I start talking like you." Hinata laughed and wished her sister farewell. She closed the door quietly behind her with a new sense of hope. Hanabi was growing stronger in her conviction by the second. All she needed was a hand to help give a little boost.

Hinata got a few curious gazes as she made her way to the branch family's section of the compound. She walked up to a familiar house and knocked politely on the door. It opened slowly to reveal a brown haired, clear eyed shinobi.

"Hinata-san."

"Hideki-san."

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to help you, actually," Hinata said after giving a quick bow. "I have a favor to return."

Hinata had never seen a grown man's face light up in the way his did.

"Maika!" At the sound of his call, the pitter patter of little footsteps could be heard. A head of brown hair and face much similar to Hideki's appeared.

"Yes, aniki?" The little girl huffed, out of breath. Her eyes traveled to the woman in front of her brother. She instantly hid behind his leg.

"Do you remember me telling you about the caged bird seal, aneki?"

"Hai," could barely be heard as it was mumbled quietly into his pant leg.

"About how much it hurts and takes away your freewill?" Hinata flinched at that. She was very blessed to be spared from such a curse, but many were not. "This woman here is going to stop that from happening."

"But what about you, aniki?" Quiet, hesitant.

"I have a job here to do," he told her as he moved over so she couldn't hide behind him. He looked over at Hinata who was looking at the little girl with such compassion that he knew he was making the right choice. "And besides, it looks like our clan is really going to need me soon."

"I'll still be able to visit you, right? It's not like I won't see you forever and ever…?" The last sentence was left as more of a question than a statement.

"Of course!" He lifted her into his arms and she giggled at the familiar embrace. She looked over at Hinata and slowly, let her brother hand her to the stranger.

"You remind me a lot of my little sister," Hinata told her with a smile.

"You have a little sister?"

"Hai, she is clan head now."

"Y-you must be very proud."

"I am. She has worked hard and accomplished so much."

"I guess if you have an aneki than you can't be too bad…" The two adults laughed.

"I'm told I make excellent sweet dango also."

"You didn't tell me that!" She spoke so fast that Hinata had to work to keep up with her. "I love dango!"

Hinata was laughing more than she had in a long time. Looking over at Hideki, she was pretty sure he was too.

See, she told herself. This is what Hanabi and I are working so hard for—family. For family to have the chance to laugh and cry together. No competition. No constant fear. Only love. That's what they were working for.

See, Hanabi? She thought to herself. There is always hope.

* * *

When Sasuke opened the door to his house later that night, he was instantly assaulted by two things. One was the amazing smell of Hinata's cooking. The other was the voice of a little girl spilling her whole life story.

"And I'm going to be the top kunoichi in my class and activate my byakugan even earlier than Neji-sama did and—"

"Did you just call Neji-nii-san Lord Neji?" He heard Hinata ask.

"Hai." He walked into the hallway to see Hinata and a little brown-haired girl preparing some kind of food. The girl was standing on a stool to be tall enough and was stirring something in a large bowl. Hinata was standing there with a dreamlike face, smile present on her lips. "He's looked up to a lot by my aniki and a lot of his friends. He's the only branch member to have come so far that the main family respect him!"

"Good for you, nii-chan," he heard Hinata say quietly to herself. Sasuke made his presence known, releasing his hold on his chakra and sitting down at the table.

"Sasuke." Hinata turned to face Sasuke, a worried look on her face. She hadn't asked his permission before bringing Maika into their home. She was afraid of how he might take it and didn't want her to be present in case he took it badly.

"Hinata," he said with a nod. "And who is this?" The girl dropped the spatula in the bowl and hid shyly behind her bangs.

"Maika," she spoke very quietly. Hinata watched with baited breath.

"Dancing flame…I like it." The girl seemed to warm up at this.

"My big brother always says its because of all my energy! But I know he's just kidding."

"We'll have to train sometime," Sasuke told her, adding a little smirk at the end. "To help burn off all that energy."

"Train as in to become a kunoichi?" The girl gasped, nearly shouting. Sasuke merely nodded. "I want to be one so bad! I'm going to join the academy as soon as I can and I'm gonna prove that girls can be just as good as guys and better! I'm gonna be even better than the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura-san!"

Hinata let out the air she was holding and watched the two interact, thinking it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Maybe she wouldn't have to choose between her clan or Sasuke. Even though she already knew who would win, she thought as she watched Sasuke slip into the father role so well. It was beautiful.

"I'm free tomorrow morning, if Hinata doesn't need your expertise to make lunch." Maika turned to Hinata with big, puppy dog eyes. Hinata wondered if she would ever be able to say no to the little girl in front of her.

"I'm sure I'll manage just fine. Maybe we can have a picnic or something after."

"Yes! That would be totally awesome!" The little girl bounced around the room in excitement. Sasuke's and Hinata's eyes met and they shared a smile. Hope. It was always there, just harder to see at times.

Hinata smiled because everything finally seemed to be falling into place. Her clan was changing for the better, in a way she had once thought impossible. Sasuke had taken an instant liking to little Maika. They were a family—a makeshift family, but a family nonetheless.

Sasuke smiled because even though he had been willing to give up having a family for Hinata, it seemed he might not have to. He promised himself right then and there that he was going to ask her to marry him. Soon, he told himself. I'll ask her soon.


	33. Actions

****_One of my shortest chapters, but one of my favorites._

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Sasuke was completely and utterly content. He had been having trouble sleeping and it seemed that Hinata was as well. When she realized he was also wide awake, she rolled over and sprawled herself across his chest. She was currently tracing one of his many scars with feather-like touches.

For Sasuke and Hinata, their actions always spoke much more than their words. Very often they communicated with nothing but their eyes, solely because that was the only way to read Sasuke's emotions. Hinata wondered what he had gone through to have such a perfect poker face.

She had never asked about his time with Orochimaru or the time before he came back to Kohona. She had never asked him about the girl in his dreams. She believed that people change and have the ability to change, but she also believe that one person could not purposely change another. She wondered what Sasuke experienced that made him the way he was. She wondered if it was everything he had gone through or certain things he valued more than others.

What had changed him from a killer to such a kindhearted person? Or had he never truly been a killer? That was her bet. She believed that while he had killed, he had not enjoyed it. While he had hurt and torn apart families, he did not desire it. And that is why she never thought of Sasuke as a killer.

But these scars that he had splattered across his body…were they symbols of his luck or his misfortune? Were they a testament of his strength in still being alive or of his weakness in having gotten injured?

"Sasuke." It was quiet for a little while, the only sound being that of the crickets outside. She thought that he may have fallen asleep.

"Hnn?" His usual grunt. She realized she didn't mind it as much as she once had. She stopped on the scar he had compared to her own. She had always considered that specific scar of hers as a weakness. She had lost to Neji because she wasn't strong enough.

"What do you think scars mean?" A silence passed between them as Sasuke thought of a way to put his thoughts into words.

"A scar is a physical mark left after a wound has healed," he spoke slowly. Hinata nodded at the dictionary definition. "I think that when we go through something monumental and have the ability to learn and grow from it, we get scars as a reminder of what we used to be and what we don't wish to become again."

"This scar here," she pointed to the one he said he shouldn't have survived.

"I got when going to Orochimaru, to activate the next stage of the curse seal."

Hinata did not speak as she sat up so she could see it better, now seeing it in a new light. She saw a similar scar, though not nearly as deep further down his chest. "And this one?"

"That," he spoke as if it pained him. "Is from my battle with Itachi." Seeing the pain is caused him to talk about it, she moved over it quickly. One of his hands moved to sit on top of her exploring one. She met his eyes and was met with such pain and love at the same time.

She decided that is what made Sasuke who he was.

She imagined him as a happy, loving child that was out of place in such a war-filled world. She imagined the pain he must have endured having his whole clan ripped away from him by his own brother no less, and killing said brother.

Hate and love, pain and joy. You cannot have one without ever having had the other. Hate is the absence of love. Pain is the absence of joy.

Sasuke was constantly in pain, plagued with guilt and nightmares, and yet he was one of the most loving people she had ever met.

Sasuke's past was full of hate, and yet in this past month she had seen him smile more times than she could count.

Her hand moved so she could inspect the tiny specked scars that littered his hand and part of the way up his arm. They were very faint and if she had not been paying such close attention to him, she probably would have missed them just as she had millions of times before.

"When I was first learning Chidori, I didn't have very good control of it." Thin lines connected the specks, making it look like the willowy branches of a tree. She could only imagine how much that must have hurt. They met eyes again. Sasuke's eyes searched hers, oddly neutral. She wondered what he was thinking.

Because she had absolutely no idea what he was thinking, she jumped right into what she had been waiting to say.

"This scar," she lifted her shirt and motioned to the nasty one on her stomach. "Is from my match with Neji. T-they had to do intensive surgery. If someone as skilled as Tsunade had been there, it would not have scarred."

Hinata gasped as Sasuke's cool hand moved across the skin of her exposed stomach. His eyes were no longer trying to catch her gaze, instead they were trying to take in as much of her as possible. She so rarely shared what she saw as weaknesses with him.

"This one," she motioned to a faint scar above her left eyebrow. "Is from when I tried to protect Naruto from Pain." Sasuke pushed her bangs out of the way, rubbing his thumb across it. Hinata suddenly felt a very warm feeling inside her chest.

"These," her voice got smaller than he had ever heard it. She motioned to specks on her shoulders, thin lines across her stomach, and lifted her baggy pants to show more on her legs. "Are from t-training…with m-my f-father."

Sasuke was instantly reminded of one of the entries in the journal.

_Daddy said I needed to train more because I am horrible. Then he took me outside and said he was training me. But he hurt me. I think he is just trying to help me be a good future clan head, but it still hurts!_

Sasuke sat into a sitting position. He reached out to one particularly deep one on the space between her shoulder and her collar bone, and pressed his lips against it in a gentle kiss. "K-kunai…I didn't b-block in time."

Hinata lifted her arm, exposing the underside to Sasuke. His eyes followed her fingers to her palm, following the vein up her arm. She didn't need to clarify where the scars on her arm came from.

She opened her mouth to speak. Sasuke pressed their foreheads together, noses softly touching. "Sh," he whispered, his breath fanning her face. Hinata felt the tears at the edges of her eyes, begging to escape down her cheeks.

Sasuke and Hinata communicated best with their eyes. That is why their gazes were locked on each other. That is why Sasuke's eyes were flickering from her right eye to the left, searching for something. That is why Hinata noticed a light grey speck in the corner of his right eye.

That is why when Sasuke spoke the words that he breathed just seconds later, Hinata realized she really wasn't surprised by them.

"I love you," was finally spoke aloud after months of passionate gazes and unspoken feelings. It was so soft, so emotion-filled, that the dam blocking Hinata's tears broke and a few escaped down her cheeks, wetting Sasuke's in the process.

_"I know,"_ her eyes said and Sasuke saw what he was looking for. He saw the happiness he had not seen when he had first met her.

"I love you, too," she spoke aloud with not a trace of stutter. He had taught her how to be strong even when she felt most vulnerable, most afraid. Her hands were shaking at her sides, the only indication that she was scared out of her wits.

She didn't notice that Sasuke's hands were gripping the blankets beneath them so tightly that his knuckles appeared white.

She wasn't the only one willingly entering unfamiliar territory.

That's why his next words were no surprise. "Now what?" Hinata brought her lips only millimeters from his own and then brushed them against his.

It was a ghost of a kiss.

Hinata found herself smiling against his lips, small giggles escaping her lungs. Sasuke's crooked smirk appeared only seconds later, his eyes crinkling slightly.

No words passed between them as Hinata crawled into his lap and he wrapped her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest. He rested his chin on her head.

Their actions spoke "I love you" better than their words ever would.


	34. Innocent

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Sasuke and Maika were training with shuriken when Hinata finished the trek up the hill, wicker basket in hand. She watched lovingly as Maika bounced around with never ending energy and Sasuke tried to get her to sit still long enough to teach her.

Hinata had never thought of Sasuke as the patient type because really, she had never seen him as such. He swore easily. Fought with Naruto without a second thought. He had even yelled at Hinata on various occasions—though, to his credit, that was many months ago when neither of them had much liked the other.

The only place he was truly and utterly patient was with children.

Even as Maika hollered at him about doing more exciting "ninja stuff" than learning about chakra, he kept an even, neutral face. Even as she deliberately tried to rile him into "showing her some cool moves," he did nothing but laugh and shake his head side to side.

Hinata's heart swooned. She had to admit that being good with kids was one of the most attractive things she had ever liked about him—and that was saying a lot because he totally had the bad boy look going for him.

She laid down the basket and pulled out a small blanket to lay on as she watched Maika run around Sasuke in circles. "NO! I don' wanna!" Sasuke stood still with his hands on his hips, seconds later disappearing into thin air. Maika stopped her incessant screaming when she realized him missing. Seconds later, quite theatrically, he appeared behind her, saying, "boo."

The girl screamed, turning to face him. A smile then lit her face as she looked between where he had been and where he was now. "How did you do that?" With the look Sasuke gave her as he knelt down to her height, Hinata half expected him to say, "magic," in a dramatic voice.

"Magic," he spoke before dropping to the ground and picking at his nails. The utter lack of care enticed the young Maika.

"No!" She gasped.

"Yeah, but I guess since you don't want to learn about it…" She dropped to the ground beside him, paying the most attention to him that she had all day.

"Please tell me!"

"I don't know," he spoke, shooting Hinata a look. "can you keep a secret?"

After a hasty yes and nearly a million promises, Sasuke explained how chakra was a secret code name for magic and incorporated how everyone had magic in them if they only learned how to properly use it.

Several hours later, Hinata had to force her to sit down and enjoy the bento boxes she had prepared. The girl rambled on all of the information she had learned that day to Hinata. Hinata did her best to focus on the girls quickly spoken words as Sasuke shot her looks.

This is how the anbu found them moments later.

"Sasuke Uchiha, please come with us," a bird-masked anbu asked. Sasuke stood and another anbu pushed his arms behind his back.

"What is going on?" Hinata jumped to her feet. "Why are you taking him?"

"That's confidential." She looked over at Sasuke who did not fight as the anbu held him in a tight grip. She knew he could have broken free. She knew he could easily overpower the two, even though they were both anbu. She also knew he wouldn't.

"The Hokage will be hearing shortly from an enraged Hyuuga clan!" She yelled as the three left. Maika peeked up at Hinata from behind her leg.

"Why are they arresting Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a small voice. Hinata looked down at the girl with sad eyes.

"I don't know, Maika," she breathed. "But I'm about to find out."

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan and respected chunin, did not like children. In fact, she rather disliked the little bundles of energy and snot. Maika was no exception. The older girl looked at the girl like she couldn't decide if she should crush her under her shoe or save her shoe and find a fly swatter.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I can't focus when _that _is running its dirty fingers all over my office." Maika looked up at Hanabi at that moment, dropping the book she had recently been trying to read to herself. She then looked over at Hinata with tears in her eyes.

Hinata sent her younger sister a disapproving look.

Hanabi sent her an innocent _"what?"_ look.

"Why would the Hokage put Sasuke under arrest?"

"You mean other than the fact that he is a traitor and former s-ranked criminal?"

Hinata shot her another look. Hanabi sighed.

"He's an easy suspect."

"For what?"

Hanabi shrugged. "If something bad were to happen to Konoha, whose name would cross your mind first?"

No, Hinata tried to tell herself. Sasuke has changed.

**Has he? **Another voice asked.

Yes! He came back to Konoha.

**Only because he was forced to_, _**it spoke hesitantly.

He came back! He opened the Uchiha clan! He loves me!

**Ah. **

Were her emotions affecting her judgment?

"Hanabi, he didn't do it."

Hanabi's eyes met those of her sisters. "I never suggested it."

_But** you** did_, Hanabi's eyes acused.

Hinata felt guilty for even thinking about Sasuke betraying Konoha again. He had changed—she had watched him change before her very eyes! She had watched him change from an angry, revengeful boy into a loving, caring man. How could she suddenly doubt him? How could she say she loved him without also meaning that she trusted him?

In that moment, she doubted Sasuke's loyalty for only a second.

But she would never ever forget that second of doubt.

"We need to go the Hokage and find out what is going on, see what he has been wrongfully accused of." Hanabi couldn't decide whether to grimace or smile. Her sister only saw the best in others, could only think the best of others. Sasuke had so many reasons to betray the village—hell, he already had!—and yet her sister still had faith in him.

She settled for a smile.

That was one of the things that made her Hinata. That was one of the things that made her strong. She only hoped that her sister was not blindly trusting the wrong person.

"Alright," she spoke, seconds later. "Let's go rile up a Hokage Building."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt powerless. It reminded him of the night his brother slaughtered his clan. The night his brother fulfilled his mission for Konohagakure. Sasuke's emotions as he recalled this event were a mess of utter confusion. When it had happened, he had loathed Itachi with all of his being. Now, after having the truth revealed to him, he felt sorry for Itachi—for the decision he had to make, for the sacrifices he made, and that even in death his name was slandered around like dirt beneath people's feet.

One emotion from that night remained: the feeling of being completely and utterly powerless.

That feeling had brought him to betray his village, to join Orochimaru, and ultimately, to kill his only remaining family. What would it cause him to do now? Could he truly betray Konoha and leave behind everything he had been working for here? He had been working to bring honor to his clan. He had been working his way to becoming the head of Anbu. He had been working on gaining Hinata's trust.

Could he really throw it all away?

Was he still naïve enough to blame all of his mistakes on someone else's choices?

No.

If there was one thing that had changed over all these years, it would be his point of view, his reality. It had a way of being exactly what one thought it to be, but really nothing like it. It was a oxymoron. It was a phenomenon. One minute your life could be rainbows and butterflies, the next it could clouds and showers. Was it that event's fault, or the way you let that event affect you?

Sasuke was powerless.

He was on trial, if you could even call it that. The look that the Hokage had given him was so hateful that he could feel the sting on his skin. She accused him—him of all people!—of being the traitor in Konoha that was spying for Kumogakure.

Although, could he really blame her?

_"I only told two people my true intentions...I only shared that information with you and Naruto."_

Sasuke was a young man. He had gone to Orochimaru. He had taken countless lives. He had been experimented on. All of this in the pursuit of power. Sometimes he had a difficult time trying not to pin Hinata down and do things he really shouldn't be thinking about anyway. Sometimes his sanity was surely questionable. He could count the people he cared for on one hand. Sasuke was no longer an S-Ranked criminal. He was pardoned. He knew second chances were not easily given. He would not waste the one he was granted.

A year ago, perhaps he would have thrown it all away. Not now.

_"To say you're on trial would be a lie. Your punishment is already decided and agreed upon. We already have evidence against you—don't bother trying to deny anything I am about to say. You, Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the once prestigious and honored Uchiha clan_,_ are charged with plotting to destroy the hidden village of Konoha and all of its occupants. You will be tortured until sufficient information is extracted from you. Then you will be executed in a way far more humane than what you were planning for Konohagakure."_

Sasuke didn't even have the chance to defend himself.

He found himself now under the scrutiny of Ibiki Morino, head interrogator.

Let's just say he's had better days.

He saw the shine of silver across his vision.

Then his world went dark.

* * *

The girl—no, young woman—in front of her was not her sister. This intelligent leader that barged into the Hokage's office bared no likeness to her introverted and scared sister. When had Hanabi grown five years older and thirty years wiser?

"As leader of the Hyuuga clan I demand an audience with the Hokage regarding the fate of one of my clansmen." The guards posted at the door opened the double doors before Hinata could blink.

The Hokage immediately stood from her chair. Her eyes were calculating, dangerous.

"What is the meaning of this, Hanabi? I will not meddle with the affairs of your clan!"

"This has nothing to do with the affairs between the members of my clan. It has to do with only one in particular, that you deem fit to lock up and apparently murder."

Murder. Hinata flinched at the word.

"I have no Hyuuga member."

"Wrong! Sasuke Uchiha is the last of his clan. See here under the Clan's Lineage and Marriage Act that it states anyone with a clan of less than two will automatically be taken under the wing of his or her spouse's clan. This was made to give the person equal rights and opportunities—rights that you seem to feel Sasuke Uchiha does not deserve."

Tsunade's eyes landed on Hinata. She didn't flinch under the woman's gaze, instead their gazes met.

"I was not aware that he married a Hyuuga member."

"Hinata was reinstated as a Hyuuga Branch House member shortly after I become the head of clan. Sasuke verbally asked Hinata to help restore the Uchiha clan with him—"

_"Will you be the first new member of the Uchiha clan, Hinata?"_

"—According to the second clause, this verbal agreement is official even before proper documentation is processed. This was made to protect the spouses of shinobi whose lives are potentially cut short in the line of duty."

"He is being tried for plotting to assassinate the Hokage and key leaders of the Council."

"I demand he have a trial witnessed by the Council of Clan Leader's."

The Hokage's eyes finally left Hinata's. Hinata didn't give Tsunade the satisfaction of seeing her muscles relax or her ability to finally be able to breathe again.

"You're walking a slippery path, Hanabi-san. Tread carefully."

"Just trying to even the playing field, Hokage-_sama._"

* * *

_Sasuke wanted to prove to Hinata that he knew she was scared of him. Words were one thing, but actions were another. If he couldn't intimidate her one way, he would find another. "Is that true?" He knew he was taunting her._

_"I just said it." She asked for it, he justified himself. He smirked as his hands went to the bottom of her shirt. Her eyes widened in unhidden fear. He began to pull it up, slowly, so she would give in and run away like the terrified, pathetic girl she was._

_Dark purple bruises littered her skin. His arm turned ice cold. It dropped to his side._

**...abuse…**

_Daddy said I needed to train more because I am horrible. Then he took me outside and said he was training me. But he hurt me. I think he is just trying to help me be a good future clan head, but it still hurts!_

**…from a father…**

_I don't want to be the weak, hurt, little Hyuuga anymore! I heard of a technique that removes our Hyuuga eyes. I can hand the position for clan head over to sister. She can become clan head. I can have the technique done on me and no one would even care that I would be gone! They wouldn't notice. I heard that it has high risks, though. On some cases people never got their sight back._

**…surgery…**

_Hinata Hyuuga was curled into a ball on his front porch. White bandaging was wrapped around her eyes and head. What had happened to her? Why was she on his porch? She was rocking back and forth as she sobbed. Rain was pouring from the dark sky above. She was drenched. He couldn't just send her away. _

_"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Her head tilted upward so he could see her properly. She can't see, he realized. Anger exploded inside of him. What the fuck had they done to her? The stuck up bastards! Why the fuck would they do something like this to the weakest Hyuuga of them all?_

**...that takes away eyesight…**

_I found this journal under my bed. I forgot you gave it to me for my birthday. I miss you really really really really really badly, mommy. Daddy hasn't been the same since you…went bye-bye. I think he misses you too, but won't say it out loud. My little sister is so cute! You would have loved to see her. I want you to come back. Can you come back for me? Can you come and take me with you? I don't like it here anymore. _

**…a mother…**

_"My mother d-died giving birth to my little sister. She was…very f-fragile for a Hyuuga."_

_"But what if she did leave you and your father only told you that to lessen the pain?"_

_"M-my father is not one to shield from the truth." He recalled the bruises._

_"Did your father ever hurt you?" Her eyes widened, telling him everything he needed to know._

_"I-I don't want t-to talk about this."_

**…that wasn't there…**

_ "So you're who my sister won't shut up about."_

_"You must be—"_

_"Hanabi," she interrupted rudely. Sasuke scowled at her. "Look I don't particularly like you."_

_"Nor do I." _

_"But Hinata does so I'm stuck with you. But if you do one thing wrong, I will sick my father on you."_

**…a sister…**

_I believe that father misses you, even though he won't show it. I miss you. Hanabi is doing exceptional. The elders of the clan think that she is precisely what the clan needs; a good clan head. She will do great—I can tell. Her techniques in fighting are far superior to mine when I was her age. Better than mine are now._

**…destined for greatness…**

_The academy is nice, but no one seems to like me. I think it is because I'm shy. I just feel like they don't understand me and it's weird to talk to them. There's this really cute boy here. All the girls like him, though. So I've decided not to like him. I can't be like everyone else. I have to better. That's what daddy says. So I am going to study and not waste time on guys._

**…a girl…**

_"What are you thinking about?" He asked._

_"Y-you." Face beet red, eyes downcast. _

_"What about me?" Sasuke felt a similar blush rising to his cheeks. _

_"How I'm ever going to pay you back for everything you've done."_

_"Che, forget it. I haven't done anything."_

_"You helped me when no one else would. You helped me when I was blind and useless."_

**…quiet and misunderstood…**

_Would it be considered suicide if I were to not save myself from death?_

…**hurting so badly…**

_"This scar is from my match with Neji. T-they had to do intensive surgery. If someone as skilled as Tsunade had been there, it would not have scarred." A thick scar that reached up across her stomach and past several ribs._

_ "This one is from when I tried to protect Naruto from Pain." A faint scar above her eyebrow._

_"These are from t-training…with m-my f-father." Specks on her shoulders, lines across her stomach, more of both across her legs._

_"K-kunai…I didn't b-block in time." A particularly deep one on the space between her shoulder and collar bone._

_She lifted the underside of her arm, exposing deep and jagged lines that went across it. She didn't need to clarify where the scars on her arm came from. They were self-inflicted._

**…wishing for it to all end…**

Sasuke had been lying to himself far too long, for he was far too good at it. It was ironic that he had this moment of complete clarity while under the affects of several drugs and truth serums. He was probably mumbling this all aloud—he couldn't tell the difference at this point.

The one thing he could tell, however, was that Hinata was the girl from the journal and he had known it for a long time. It had taken him longer to figure out than it probably should have. He had been ignorant and judgmental—a complete hypocrite, really. He had sympathized with and tortured the same girl, felt sorry for and hated her for the same things.

Why had he lied to himself this whole time? Why did he keep coming up with excuses? Because accepting it would have made him the biggest bastard in all of the shinobi world—and somehow, Hinata still claimed to love him.

I'm not innocent, Sasuke thought to himself. I've done so many evil things that I regret. I'm sorry, Hinata. Forgive me. If anyone should, I should be the one to die—for my stupidity, and all the pain I have caused you. I would never betray Konoha again because not only would that be treason, but I would be losing all hope of spending the rest of my life with you.

Words fluttered about in the room around him. They bounced off the walls and danced to their poisonous melody, all the while piercing Sasuke with their sharpness. Sasuke felt like a lot of things at that moment, but innocent wasn't one of them.

* * *

The political battle for Sasuke's life ended the second that Sasuke confessed. All thoughts of a fair trial or a pardon were thrown out of the window.

_"I'm not innocent…evil things I regret…sorry…forgive…I should die…my stupidity...betray Konoha…treason."_

Hinata cried—not because of the words that were witnessed coming out of his mouth, not because she thought he was a traitor. No, she cried because she knew he was innocent.

This village that she grew up in and loved was going to kill an innocent man.

An innocent man whom she loved.

* * *

She wasn't allowed to visit Sasuke. That's the only reason she was sitting inside of her home, Maika playing 'ninja' with some dolls on the floor, when the messenger came running in. She immediately jumped into a fighting stance—an instinct that even retirement couldn't change.

"Hinata?" Maika said nervously near her left leg.

"Hinata-sama!" The Hyuuga man said, panting as he came to a stop in front of her. "The Main House and Branch Clan…fighting each other!"

Hinata looked between the small girl that was now attached to her leg and back to the breathless branch member in front of her. "Stay here and watch Maika."

"But Hinata-sama—!"

"That is an order from your superior!" She never thought she would use that card ever. She felt guilty using it even as she tried to save his life.

"Hai."

Hinata didn't look back on her way to the Hyuuga compound. Her sister, one of the youngest Hyuugas to lead the clan, was in there somewhere. Maybe she was more skilled of a fighter than Hinata. Maybe she could carry her own, but all of Hinata's instincts were screaming at her to wrap up her little sister in her arms, to protect her from the world.

The sight that greeted her at the gates was certainly not welcoming. It smelled of death—blood and bodily fluids. She didn't stop to identify the dead man only feet away from the gate, only feet away from freedom. The curse mark atop his forehead was indication enough of what had caused his death.

There were Hyuugas everywhere, screaming coming from all directions, and crying coming from somewhere far off in the distance. They were not holding weapons or torches. No, they possessed an even deadlier weapon—their palms.

The branch house had many more people than the main house. What the main house lacked in numbers, it made up for in cruelty. The members of the council also knew how to activate the curse seal. That was something that Hinata had to stop **immediately.**

At least that's what she thought until she looked to the right.

Red shone across her vision.

Her sister—blood dripping from her nose and cut lip, bruises contrasting with the pallor of her skin—fighting against both sister's greatest nightmare.

Standing there in formal white robes, yelling out some kind of self-proclaimed life lesson, was **their father**.

* * *

**A/N:** I do have an excuse for dropping off the face of the Earth, I really do. It just so happens to be something I'm waiting to share until a future date-sorry! This story is almost over, if you can't tell. I am so tempted to make it a sad ending. Any and all opinions are appreciated on the matter. I have most of the ending figured out now and have since pretty much the beginning of the story; however, it can end in one of two ways. I think those ways are pretty self-explanatory. If not, I don't want to ruin the surprise! That was a good catch by Saki-Hime about the marriage proposal in chapter 31! If this chapter seems rushed for having so much happening at once-it's supposed to! Also, if it seems like I don't know what I'm talking about with acts and clauses it's because I don't haha.


	35. Guilty

Shout out to umnia and Saki-Hime! The best readers an author could ask for!

**Chapter 35**

* * *

A woman with dark hair and covered eyes walked into the Hokage building, a place she had not been in a very long time. It looked exactly the same with a little more character. The paint on the walls was cracking in spots and she could tell there was a leak in a particular section of the roof. The place would eventually need repairs or to be torn down to make a new one.

Shinobi's eyes followed her as she made her way through the Hokage tower, looking for the very woman herself. There was whispering around her. All questioning who this seemingly familiar woman was, why they had never seen her before, why she looked so similar to the previous Hyuuga heiress.

They did not stop her. Maybe out of curiosity, or maybe because of the aura of authority that she carried herself with. She was not just anybody. No, this woman was a somebody.

The two shinobi guarding the Hokage's door took one look at her and opened the oak wood doors. For all the shinobi in this building, it wasn't a very secure place. Who was to stop the next Kumokagure shinobi from waltzing in and assassinating their precious leader?

A blond head of hair looked up from her work. Papers and documents littered her desk and several had fallen to the ground. A sake bottle sat at the edge of the desk, very close to falling over. It looked empty anyway.

The two women stared at each other, seeing the toll time takes. While Tsunade certainly had used some de-aging jutsu, one could still see the tiredness that she did not always exhume.

"Tsunade-sama," the younger of the two women spoke. The blond Hokage felt herself at a loss of words. This woman in front of her was supposedly dead.

"Haruka." The younger woman removed her blindfold, unique, dark colored locks moving in the process. She had always been known for her hair that was unlike the rest of the Hyuuga members of her clan.

She opened her eyes and deactivated the Byakugan, the veins around her eyes smoothing and leaving little crow's feet wrinkles in their place.

"I am here to turn myself in for crimes made against Konohagakure and the premeditatedly planned death of its Fifth Hokage."

* * *

The civil war amongst the Hyuugas had finally raged. It had been a ticking time bomb for years, ever since the death of the heir's twin brother, Hizashi. He had been killed in his brother's stead because of his branch member status. He would never rule the clan. He would never lead them into prosperity. He was just another branch house nobody. They were replaceable, the lot of them.

This was a revolutionary war for the branch house Hyuugas. They had been enslaved by the caged bird seal since their fourth birthday, losing all hope of maintaining their freedom. They were finally going to fight back.

The Main house called them childish. They said that their dreams would cause the Hyuuga clan to weaken and eventually die out. What was a clan without order and purpose? Freedom was only an invitation to chaos.

The branch house has suffered for years under the affect of the seal, never being allowed their freedom or independence. Not even being allowed to leave the clan without fear of death. When the Council Members began to use the seal against innocent members, they saw no other option than to fight back. The poor treatment was getting worse and worse, if they did not strike now then what was stopping the main house from truly enslaving them?

The main house was powerful and prestigious. Eliminating the barriers between the two houses would make them lose their power, would make them just like every other clansmen. They would be vulnerable to the hardships they had always been exempt from.

The Council Members, who were supposed to be wise and care for the best interest of the clan, have been corrupted by their power. All thoughts of righting the clan had vanished. They wished only for more power, more wealth, more control over those who they do not deem as important as themselves.

The Main House fought for what they saw as their birth right.

The Branch House fought for their lives and those of their loved ones.

* * *

Hinata was between her father and little sister before either people could understand what had pushed them apart. Hanabi's body decided to take that moment to hack up blood. Hiashi took that moment to look at the daughter he had not seen for a very long time.

She had grown taller, though still petite like her mother. She looked less scared now, stronger on her feet. She had always been so weak and powerless. He had tried so hard to ensure she become the heiress the clan wanted her to be, that _he _wanted her to be! He had tried so hard for so long, yet she threw it away with her own inaptitude!

"Hinata," he spoke as he relaxed into a fighting position.

"Father," Hinata spoke as she fell into one of her own. To her father's surprise it no longer mirrored his own, or any of those in the clan. It was very similar but the balance was off, the foot positioning was different. Either Hinata had gotten rusty over these years of quitting being a ninja or she had picked up her own fighting style.

Interesting.

"Move so that I may punish the incompetent leader that stands behind you." It was said with all the malice and hate she had expected, but she did not waver as much as she had thought she would.

"No." It was quiet in true Hinata fashion, but it was strong nonetheless.

"She deserves retaliation for the amount of trouble she has brought to the clan. She has singlehandedly brought the clan to extinction!" He moved to smash his palm into Hinata's ribs, the place that he knew from experience was most vulnerable.

_"Stop crying, Hinata. This is for your own good! The clan will not take a weak leader!" _

Hinata swatted his hand away and successfully landed a hit near his chakra core. A miss, because her father reacted at the last minute, but a hit nonetheless.

Hanabi screamed behind her, the blood pouring out of her was too much. Was she going to die? Her hands, her clothes, the ground were all stained with her crimson blood. What had her father hit? She doubled over choking and coughing on the substance that was supposed to be pumping through her veins, not killing her.

"You plan on beating her to tell her that she made a mistake? P-people make mistakes! The important thing is that we learn from them and d-do not make the same one again!" Yes, Hanabi had given the Council Members the ability to activate the caged bird seal. She had been angry and confused. She had not known what such an act would lead to. She had been naïve, but she would most certainly never forget it. "Physical abuse is not the answer!"

His palm connected with the side of her face, sending her flying several feet before sliding to a stop. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain, her nerves screaming in agony. The gentle fist technique could kill with the softest of touches. That is why it was so deadly.

She pushed herself to her knees and finally wobbled back onto her feet. She turned and looked at her father. A father who she had tried to love despite his faults, despite all the pain and torture he had put her through. She could forgive him for hurting her, for making her miserable, but the second he had touched her sister he was unforgivable. Her maternal instincts would never, ever let him near her again.

The woman standing in front of Hiashi was not the same girl he had beaten a year ago. She was not the same cowering girl that took her punishment rather than fight back. Those days are over, he realized. She had finally gotten herself a back bone.

Hiashi and Hinata ran toward each other. The fight became a mass of flying hands that were barely recognizable to the human eye. Hiashi never thought she could actually win. Hinata never thought she could actually win.

Hiashi landed a hit right above Hinata's heart. She buckled over in pain. Memories of the chunin exams flowed through her mind. Of the pain, of the many surgeries, all of that to save her life for then, but not forever. Hinata's condition afterward had been iffy at best. She had not been expected to live as long as she had. How could someone when they were told they had irreversible heart failure? The various medic nins had told her she had a year, two years tops. That was five years ago.

She was a failure. When it came to it, she couldn't even defend her most important people. She was weak like she always had been. She was not destined for greatness like her sister or father. She was not a genius like her cousin. She was not smart like Sakura, not strong like Sasuke, not resilient like Naruto, not brave like Kiba, not clever like Shino. She was Hinata…weak, little Hinata.

_"Hinata, what is wrong?" _

_"Will I ever be strong enough to lead the clan, mom? What if I mess it up!"_

_"Never talk like that again! You are strong where others are weak. You are brave when others give in. You are my daughter and you have power running through your veins, power that no one else can use but you. Power that no one can ever make you use. When you decide to use it, really decide to use it, you will be **unstoppable**." _

_"What power, mommy?"_

_"Will power."_

The blow aimed for Hinata's head never hit it's mark. The aim was impeccable, the technique was perfect, but at the second it should have killed her a thin blue layer surrounded her entire body. Hiashi stumbled back and studied his injured hand. The chakra coils were burnt, ruined. He looked down at his eldest daughter.

"This is for Hanabi!" She yelled as she fell to one knee, pushing both of her palms into his core. He was sent careening backward into a building, crashing through the first wall and smashing into the second. Hinata could not see him through the rubble. She had higher priorities.

"Hanabi! Hanabi, are you okay?" She ran and knelt beside her sister, putting her hand over her back. The sisters shared one heartfelt look before Hanabi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began seizing. Hinata did not think twice as she lifted her little sister into her arms and sprinted to the Hokage's building. She left behind all of the fighting Hyuuga, the compound, all of it. Her little sister's life was more important than anything, _anything._ She didn't realize the dark-haired woman who was being escorted to her cell. She didn't realize that she had been fighting her father with her **byakugan**.

She barged into the Hokage's office. The blond woman had just been going to sit down in her chair when she bounced back up. "Help me please! She's dying!" The two women pushed aside all of the various documents and placed the dying girl on the desk. Her vitals were weak.

"I'm going to have to do intensive surgery, right here," Tsunade informed her, turning to look her in the eyes. "Feel free to leave, it's gruesome."

"No, I'm not moving." Hinata grabbed Hanabi's hand, squeezing it tightly. She felt as if she let go, she would lose her sister forever.

_"Hinata!" _

_"Hai, Hanabi?"_

_"We're in competition now!"_

_"Oh?"_

_"I'm going to work to become the best leader the Hyuuga clan has ever had! I'm going to change the clan so that neither of us has to suffer! That's my dream!"_

_Hinata smiled. "That's a wonderful dream, Hanabi." And I will always support you on it, even if it conflicts with my own._

* * *

Sasuke was pulled from his rather strange dream when he heard footsteps echo down the hall. There were two sets. He managed to slowly get to a standing position. It could be Hinata, he thought. She could be visiting him one last time. He stood as tall as he could, refusing to appear weak even as the floor tried to wiggle out from beneath him.

The footsteps stopped right in front of his cell.

It was not Hinata, but he recognized the person immediately.

"You," he said, accusingly.

"Sasuke," the person said with a smirk. Her hair was clean and well-groomed. Her eyes lacked the cover of a red bandana. Her clothes were clean and nondescript. She looked like an entirely different person, but Sasuke prided himself in never forgetting a face—or well, the three fourths of it that was visible at the time.

"It was you all along," he breathed.

"Did you only now come to that conclusion?" Her voice was snarky.

"No, I knew it as soon as Hinata mentioned her deceased mother."

"Is she safe?" Her voice completely changed. Gone was the snotty attitude. In its place was worry and regret.

"She will be," Sasuke spoke honestly. He would make sure of it. Her escort began unlocking his cell. He roughly pulled Haruka in and deposited her on the cot. She made a face, showing her distaste, but did not make an effort to move. "Why were you there that day?"

Clear, lavender tinted eyes stared back at him.

"To warn you to protect Hinata."

"Protect her from what?" The escort approached him and began undoing the chakra cuffs.

"Her clan...Herself..."

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke rubbed his raw wrists where the foreign chakra had burned him. Haruka looked down to the floor by her feet.

"It's a long story, and not entirely my own to tell." The escort motioned for Sasuke to leave the cell.

"Uchiha-san, the Hokage has pardoned you. She wished an audience with you immediately." Sasuke waved him off.

"Leave me here. I will call when I am ready." The escort didn't attempt to persuade him further. Instead, he exited the cell and locked it behind him. He then left the same way in which he came. Sasuke looked at Haruka expectantly. She sighed.

"I'm only part Hyuuga—half, to be precise. My mother was Hyuuga and my father was of a clan from Kumogakure. I was a mistake. My mother's husband never knew I was not his own. I resembled the other members of the Hyuuga clan in everything—everything except my hair." The dark indigo locks that seemed unique to only this woman and Hinata. "I met my father the day after I graduated from the academy. He explained my true parentage. I tried to deny it, but I couldn't deny how similar we looked. I became a spy for Kumo at the age of fifteen."

_"The mole in our ranks is actually a shinobi from Kumogakure."_

"My mission was to uproot and destroy the prestigious Hyuuga clan. My stepfather was a member of the Council. I was an easy candidate for Hiashi's hand. The only tricky part was getting him to notice me. I watched what the other girls my age did to try to entice him, and did the opposite. I don't think that's what worked, though. Hiashi's attitude changed towards me when his brother was being sealed and I offered him what little comfort I could give."

_"My parents were complete opposites, but something about the two of them together just clicked."_

"I didn't plan on falling in love with him. I didn't plan on sticking around long enough to bare him two beautiful daughters. I didn't understand the bond between a mother and her child. The first incident was when Hinata was kidnapped. That's what started it all. By the time I was pregnant with Hanabi, my village was demanding results. They threatened to make do on their previous threat of Hinata's life. Meanwhile, Hiashi and the Hyuuga Council were getting suspicious of a mole within the clan."

_"I-I was kidnapped by a kumo nin. Father was so enraged that he k-killed the perpetrator. Kumogakure demanded the death of the man who killed one of their elite shinobi. My uncle Hizashi took his place."_

"I told Hiashi how unhappy I was as his wife. My words were so harsh, so brutal…it hurt me speak them. It pained me to see the unmasked hurt that flashed across his face. He was in charge of using a technique on me that would remove the Byakugan from my eyes forever. It had high risks, but the lives of the ones I loved were more important. It turns out it didn't matter, because he purposely sabotaged the surgery. Even as I fled as far from him as I could, he ensured that I could escape safely."

_"I shouldn't be able to s-see right now. Either someone m-made a mistake or I have a g-guardian angel."_

"You ran into me in that town because you were checking up on me. You were seeing if I was worthy of your daughter," Sasuke spoke as all of the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into perfect place.

"Took you long enough," she responded tartly, back to her old attitude. She reminded him of Hanabi.

"When I learned of a mole inside Konoha and left immediately to ensure Hinata's safety, I passed your little test. The second mole—"

"Was the man who threatened the lives of my family all those years ago."

"You led us to him to kill him. You couldn't bring yourself to kill your own father."

"I am not heartless," was her quiet reply.

"Your plan went perfectly. You were even able to blame the treachery on someone else. So why are you here now in my place?"

"It didn't go according to plan, not quite. It was supposed to be blamed on the blond idiot, not you. I just didn't expect Tsunade to trust some nobody orphan over the Uchiha heir."

Realization dawned on Sasuke.

"When you realized your mistake and its repercussions, you turned yourself in because your life was nothing compared to—"

Haruka's eyes met his own, intense and sincere.

"My life meant nothing compared to my daughter's happiness."


	36. Reality

**Chapter 36**

* * *

A long, red scar brightly contrasted the pale skin across Hanabi's stomach. It reached across her stomach and part of her chest. The sound of her even breathing comforted Hinata as she sat motionless at her side.

Hanabi had suffered numerous deadly blows to her chest, mainly the area around her heart. Not only did the blows hinder her body's ability to heal itself, but also its ability to pump blood properly. The chakra channel that wrapped around her left coronary artery had been nicked. Because of this, a blockage began to form between the left anterior descending artery and the circumflex branch. It was a miracle in itself that the artery itself had not been hit. Her body would have been incapable of delivering oxygen to the different parts of her body, and she would have died within minutes.

Hinata studied the scar again, already turning pink around the edges. She took comfort in the fact that it would not leave a scar like her own. Within weeks, Hanabi's skin would be smooth and unblemished. No one would ever be able to tell what had happened to her, yet alone how close she had come to leaving the world.

Hinata tore her eyes away when she felt a flare of a familiar presence flicker near the door. The door opened, revealing a somewhat bloody and sweaty Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Hinata jumped from her seat and into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, squeezing him close to her.

Sasuke tried not to grimace at the pain such an action caused.

Hinata noticed.

She jumped down immediately and began inspection his torso for injuries. "Did they hurt you? Are you okay? What happened? IwassoscaredIthoughtIhadlost youforeverandIdidn'tknowwhatIwoulddowithoutyoub ecauseIloveyousomuch!" She spoke so quickly that her sentence became one long string of words. Sasuke took a moment to make sense of it. Hinata took that moment to pull him close again, being much gentler.

Sasuke decided to ignore her first question. "I am fine. The real mole was found and captured."

"T-that bastard!" She cried against his chest. "Setting you up the way he did."

"Konoha can cease its worrying now."

Hinata went from angry to sad. "The Hokage was so quick to judge you, even after all you have done to rectify your past transgressions."

"She was not wrong to do so. The only two people she shared her information with were Naruto and myself."

Hinata pulled slightly away to look at Sasuke's face. "Then how? Naruto would never…" would he?

"The mole targeted me specifically to spy on. He overheard our conversations as I explained them to you." So this whole situation was all her fault, in a way. Had Sasuke done as was expected of him and not shared the information with her, then the spy would never had the chance to learn of their plans.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried and Tsunade-sama refused to let me see you."

"Protocol," Sasuke defended, even though he was still peeved at the old woman who had caused him so much trouble—nearly had him killed. He would have to learn of the so called 'evidence' they had gathered against him to be able to warrant an execution.

Hinata held Sasuke close as she cried her tears of joy, effectively soaking his already ruined shirt. She would never know that her mother sat in the dungeons beneath the HokageTower, awaiting her execution that was scheduled for sixty days from that day. She would never fully understand the circumstances in which Sasuke would be given an unofficial apology, an official promotion, and a second chance—eyes wide open now.

She would never know that her mother took the love of her life's place. She would never be able to find her, no matter how hard she looked. She would forever remember her strong and compassionate mother. The woman who lessened the world's pain. The mother she wished someday to be.

_"Promise me, Sasuke. Promise me that you will not tell Hinata the truth. She needs someone to look up to, someone to seek approval from. She needs a role model who will never waver in their conviction and never break her trust. Let her hold on to the few good memories she has, even if they are an illusion."_

Hinata believed that justice had been served.

Sasuke would never tell her otherwise.

* * *

There were many casualties on both sides of the civil war. The Council Members activated the caged bird seal. The branch members would ambush the Council Members, the former only able to activate one seal at a time. The Main House were better trained shinobi, but their numbers lessened to a frightening degree. In the end, several gave up right before a final blow could be landed.

Palms connected, bodies fell.

Swords clashed, kunai sung.

It was a sad day for such a promising clan. Kumogakure's goal in having the Hyuuga clan destroy itself had worked, but it had not succeeded

A plan that was years in the making—ever since they demanded the head of a future heir so many years ago—had not succeeded in killing its targets. It had been brought to fruitation, but the spores did not last amongst the thorns of hope. The Hyuuga clan—no, the Hyuuga **family**—was proud and resilient to change, but not impervious to it.

One simple act had lighted a flicker of hope—a flicker that might well become the will of fire.

Hideki was a natural when it came to the gentle fist fighting technique. He had minimal proper training in it due to his branch house heritage, but his genius mind was able to put together what he lacked in knowledge. Also, burning deep in his eyes was the will of fire. He would never let the clan mark his little sister the way they had marked him. He would die first.

Masao was an elder on the Clan's Council. He had years of war experience and training under his belt—formal training from his father and sensei, experience that he had gained during two of the Shinobi wars. He was also known for being the only elder that would retrieve and return Lady Hinata's colorful little bird to her. He was also one of the few on the council who fought for the young heiress' right to lead the clan.

Where Hideki's body was ripe and strong, Masao's was old and failing.

Where Masao's mind was schooled, Hideki's was inexperienced.

They met on the battlefield, each willing to die for his cause. They met prepared to fight until the last breath. Masao was ready to land the final blow when a dancing flame floated across his vision, capturing his attention.

"Aniki!" The five year old darted across the field toward the older brother that she had not seen in days.

"Maika!" Hideki yelled back. "Leave! Someone take her out of here!" A young man nodded and picked up the screaming girl, taking the girl as far out of harm's way as possible.

Hideki's mind immediately went back to the issue at hand. He glanced at the elder in front of him, amazed to still be alive. Surely, the man could have already landed the final blow. His world should be nothing but black.

Masao watched as the little girl with the red dress was taken to safety. He looked at the girl and then back at the young man in front of him, barely old enough to be considered such.

Their eyes met, both looking for the answers to their silent questions.

Masao suddenly dropped to his knees, ignoring the toll that such an action took on him. He bowed his head low to the ground. Hideki froze in shock.

"I have wronged you," the old man spoke. Hideki paused only for a moment before reacting.

He reached down and helped the elder to his feet, their right hands remaining clasped even after Masao had gotten to his feet. Hideki's eyes lit up before the smile found its way onto his face.

"We are equals, brother."

The many spectators around them had ceased their fighting to watch the odd exchange. They had thought Elder Masao dead when he dropped to the ground, but had not seen a killing blow. When Hideki reached out his arm to offer help, all fighting ceased among them.

They looked from the scene to the person they had just been fighting. They shared the same eyes, the same skin, the same blood running through their veins. There was no blood test that could prove whether or not they were Main House or Branch House. The only testament to the sort was the green seal that was etched across their forehead. A label saying that their life was not as important. A label that had been etched there by none other than the very ones that deemed themselves more worthy.

In a wave of movement, the various Hyuuga members dropped their arms to their sides. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and one could look at the ground to see his shadow. Their shadows held no differences. They were the same color. None held more power or more worth than the other. They were truly equal.

Hideki and Masao walked across the large open field, helping support the other's weight.

Several heads looked skyward as they spotted a small rainbow colored bird being set free from its cage, from its confinement. Maika stood at the window of Lady Hinata's room, the bird's cage still in her hand. She set it gently down on the windowsill and turned her head to thank the man who had given her a boost so that she might reach the window.

The rest of the clan was enthralled by the sight of the bird going higher and higher into the sky before flying off to new and unfamiliar territory.

Lady Hinata had once kept the feathers of the bird's wings clipped to ensure that it would never fly away, to ensure it would remain safely in her care. But feathers grew back.

The flight would be dangerous. Other animals would surely seek to devour it. Food would be hard to find, resources would be limited. It might die of hunger before it could even finish its journey.

Remember we're not talking about a clan here, we're talking about a bird

Or are we?

After all, the Main House would have to remove their hold on the Branch House to let them sour with their newly found wings.

* * *

"I know you're awake," Hinata spoke after Sasuke excused himself to get them something to drink.

Hanabi popper open one eye. "I still don't like him."

Hinata sighed. "He has a name."

Hanabi opened her other eye and sat up to a more comfortable position. "Yeah—Duckass."

"I prefer bedhead, but yours is much more original," said Sasuke as he stood with his back leaning against the doorframe. If it were possible, smoke would have been shooting out of Hanabi's ears.

"You're supposed to be getting juice or something!"

"Nurses are delivering food in ten minutes."

"Sure, make them do all the work."

"I'd planned to with or without your permission."

"You're talking to the Head of the Hyuuga clan!"

"I'm Head of the Uchiha clan."

"Psh, clan of one!"

"Two." Sasuke and Hinata's eyes met, the prior smirking and the former turning a dark shade of red.

"What?" Hanabi gasped, looking between the two. "Since when?"

"The official documentation has yet to be processed."

"You were spying on us the entire time?" Her voice rose in volume.

"You thought I would just let them execute me without a fight?" Sasuke scoffed, even though he felt quite smug at having caught both Hyuugas off guard. "I had my summons keep a watch on the Hokage's office."

"Well, you're welcome for me swooping into save the day. I could have just left you there in that cell to rot but no, I fought the Hokage and lived to talk about it. So if anyone in this room deserves—"

"Thank you." Sasuke was proud, but in the last months he had matured. He would not let the thirteen year old in front of him affect him the way she first had. He was the bigger person. He was the adult in the situation.

Although, that didn't stop him from reciting "she's Hinata's little sister" in his head over and over again.

_She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister. She's Hinata's little sister._

At least he was getting better at prioritizing.

* * *

Hiashi was on death's door. He couldn't even move to dust off the plaster from the wall he had gone through. He could not believe that Hinata had absorbed all of his chakra with one blow. Where had she learned a technique like that?

He was proud of her. Proud of the woman that she was turning into, proud of the woman he knew she would become.

Hiashi had never been an affectionate man. He was born into a clan that favored the cold and aloof. He had not been openly affectionate, but he had loved. He had loved the strange girl that his parents introduced him to. Years later, he would love both of his daughters.

Hiashi had known love.

Haruka's soft touch on his temples, telling him to relax. The soft words she would whisper in his ear, telling him her dark secrets. He would run off with her and pull her into his arms, forgetting about his responsibilities for a short while. He had never expected a love-filled marriage. He had never expected the opportunity to marry someone that was not a complete stranger. Haruka coming into his life had been a gift.

And he's known heartache.

He did not expect it to hurt so much when Haruka told him she could never be happy with him, that the whole thing was just a plan for her to bring power and honor to her family. When she told him all of it had been a lie.

_"You disgust me! You are weak and vulnerable and yet you try to hide it away from everyone else like they can't see it!"_

_Hiashi recalled all of the times she comforted him when he had not told her what was wrong, when he had not shared with her that something **was**_ _wrong. _

_"If you are so miserable with my presence, then leave."_

_"I hate you!" Footsteps could be heard in the hallway just beyond their room. Haruka worked to school her face, patting down the hair that she had previous pulled in frustration._

_"Okaasan? Otousan?" Young eyes looked up at them from her hiding spot behind the newly opened door. _

_"What's wrong, Hinata?" Haruka spoke as she bent down to pick up the girl in her arms. She smoothed her hair and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, pulling her close to her._

_"I had a nightmare, Okaasan. You were playing dolls with me and you stood up and left…a-and you didn't come back."_

_"Sh, I'm not going to leave you, Hinata honey. I promise. See? I'm right here." Haruka and Hiashi's eyes met, both knowing that was a promise she could not keep._

Finally came the day when Haruka came up to him to tell him her decision. Her face glowed and her locks had been brushed several times, the color seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. He had missed his wife. They had not even slept in the same bed for three months. He inspected her to make sure no harm had befallen her. The bulging lump on her stomach looked odd on her slender body.

_"I want to leave."_

_"I know."_

_"I will bare your second child. I owe you that. But after that I will be gone."_

_"I understand."_

_"I wish to have Kurayami performed on me."_

_"I can arrange it so."_

_"I wish for only one thing from you, Hiashi." Was she not already taking enough?_

_"Speak." The outward mask of hate on Haruka's face lessened until all that was left was sorrow._

_"Please do not tell Hinata the truth about me. She needs some form of light in this never ending darkness." _

_"You have my word." She lifted her hand. For a moment, he thought she might cup his cheek with her hand. After a second of hesitation, it dropped back to her side._

_"Goodbye, Hiashi."_

She gave birth to a second child—another daughter. He couldn't bare to look at her and what her existence would mean. He told Hinata to take her sister before he locked himself away in his room. Haruka was prepared for her surgery.

Hiashi looked through each book, hoping to find some way out of his predicament. For all that Haruka had done to him, he still could not hurt her in such a way. He could not take away her means of survival. He could not take away her eye sight. He would not be able to live with himself.

In his frustration, he threw books across the room, knocked over book shelves, and screamed about a world where wars were not fought with blades but words. He screamed of a place where nothing was fair, but everything was permitted.

He managed to find a loophole in the surgery. He performed it himself, to ensure that it would go as planned and that no one else would ever know that it had not worked. When Haruka first saw him enter the room, her eyes widened in shock. She covered it up quickly with a snarky attitude—her defense against facing whatever was bothering her.

_"It will hurt," he warned her, whispering into her ear so that the others in the room could not hear._

_"I know. I am prepared." He activated his Byakugan and laid his hand on her forehead._

_"When I say the word, scream."_

_"What?" He pushed just enough chakra into his palm to break the surface of her skin. _

_"Scream," he told her—and she did. She screamed until her lungs felt as if they would collapse from lack of air. He kept his hand over her forehead before he wrapped it. He made sure to position himself between her and several of the elders that were there to witness. _

_"It is done," he told them. Haruka stood unsteadily on her feet. Blood mixed with tears stained the bandaging covering her eyes and forehead. The elders gave her one look of utmost loathing before becoming disinterested and leaving._

_"Why?" she asked as she dropped the act she had been putting on. Her byakugan was activated so she could look into his eyes._

_"Because the world does not play fair. You need every advantage you can get."_

She left shortly after. It took weeks before he could bring himself to look at his second born. As he looked at his first born, he realized that he would never be able to look at her the same again. She was the spitting image of her mother.

The anger inside Hiashi grew and grew, festering like an open wound.

Hiashi kept his promise.

He told his daughters about the death of their mother, even going as far as ordering the elders to never speak of the truth. He told them that what Haruka had done was dishonorable and that she were better of dead. Such dishonor should not be brought to them.

It was getting harder and harder for Hiashi to see properly. He was nearing his end now, he could tell. Good, he thought. My pain will finally be over.

Hiashi had painted Haruka's story as that of a hero, even though he came to know the truth—the truth that Haruka was a spy. He never spoke this knowledge to anyone. What was in the past, was passed. That is why he painted his own story as that of a villain.

He represented all that was evil—hate, injustice, pain. He instilled these into his daughters. He made sure that they would never turn out like him.

_"Weak, Hinata!" He yelled, rain pouring from the clouds above. Hinata's side was bleeding from a blow that he had caused, but he had made sure to not leave any permanent damage. "You're weak. W-e-a-k…weak."_

_"S-stop!" She cried to her father. _

_"Why, Hinata? Too weak to handle the truth?" He could not have her be weak, not when she needed to lead the clan into greatness. If she could not even prove herself to the clan, could not even become the Clan Head, then how would she bring about this change?_

_"I-I'm not t-too weak," she whispered. He appeared behind her and landed a kick to her face, her body smashing into a tree behind her. _

_"Tell that to the elders!" He appeared in front of her and pushed her back further into the tree. She coughed up blood. Had he gone to far? "You're as weak as your mother."_

_Don't listen to me, Hinata. Push back. Thrive. Attack me! Hurt me like I have hurt you! "No!" she screamed. "My m-mother was not w-weak! She was s-stronger than you'll ever b-be!" He laughed cruelly even as he rejoiced inside._

_"You're just like her, you know. It sickens me to look at you." He turned his back on her, unable to see her in that much pain and not ruin everything he had been working so hard for. "You're an heiress that will never live up to the title. You, Hinata, are the black sheep." He turned to her, fast enough that he could not change his mind, and threw a set of kunai in her direction. "I will die before being proud of anything you do."_

_Prove me wrong, Hinata._

_Prove the elders wrong._

_Prove yourself to be the leader that I know you will become._

He had been expecting it when Hinata had come to him asking for the same procedure. He had spent years finding a better way to fake the surgery. He would take the blame for the surgery not working properly, and the clan would be none the wiser. He made sure that it temporarily caused blindness by only sending a small amount of chakra into the chakra coils around her eyes. That pathways around her eyes would be able to heal. She would even be able to use the byakugan again, in time.

_Hinata's fists connected with long wooden table that the Elder's sat around. Splinters dug into her hands. "I w-wish to leave the H-Hyuuga Compound."_

_"No," she corrected as her words came out ten times stronger. "I do not w-wish. I am going to. I w-will not become what you have always w-wanted me to b-be! I want you t-to perform the surgery on m-me." _

_Her speech had certainly gotten everyone's undivided attention. "A-and if you don't, I will leave this compound w-without it." People were murmuring now. Hiashi watched carefully as she grasped at her ribs, looking very much in pain. _

_"The surgery? Done on the eyes? You know that it is very dangerous and few—" Masao spoke quickly, always coming to Hinata's immediate defense._

_"I do understand. I k-know the odds. I know I w-will probably not make it. I do not c-care." Hiashi felt Hinata's eyes on him and did not hide his disappointment. This would definitely make appointing her as Clan Head much harder._

_"So be it," Hiashi spoke. After all, he had been prepared for this day to happen ever since Haruka had done the same._

Hiashi could vaguely hear footsteps approaching rapidly. He didn't bother opening his eyes, everything was foggy now anyways. One cannot survive with no chakra. His body couldn't even gather enough to heal itself.

"Otousan!" It was Hinata's voice. He would have recognized it anywhere. Hands searched his body for bleeding wounds, but there were none. "Father, open y-your eyes. D-don't fall asleep on me."

What a woman Hinata had become that she could feel sympathy for him after all he had done to her. She had become the woman that he and Haruka had worked so hard for, that they had given up so much for.

For the first and only time in his life, Hiashi broke a promise.

"Hinata."

"Sh, don't speak. We're going to heal you, just open your eyes for me."

"Your mother is alive." She deserved to have someone that cared for her, she deserved to have her mother in her life.

"W-what?"

"I lied to you. She did not die in childbirth. She needed to leave. She did so for yours and Hanabi's safety. She was last seen near Kumogakure."

"W-why Kumo?"

Because that is where her true allegiance lies, he did not say.

"So she could be free of me. She chose a place free of the Hyuuga's grasp," he said instead.

He heard more people talking in the background and someone saying, "Keep him talking!"

"Did I…d-did I do this to you?" He could hear a sob tear through her throat and could vaguely feel her tears against his skin. No, he had done this to himself.

"No, Hinata," he lied through his teeth, easily. He would not let her live with that guilt. "Kumo shinobi—the same ones who kidnapped you when you were little—snuck in while the clan was fighting. They are the ones who used the tension between houses to start a war. They had been given outdated information. They thought I was still Clan Head."

"He's dropping fast!" The same person yelled in panic.

"I'm sorry, father, for not being able to live up to your expectations." His hand in her own was slowly drooping. His heartbeat was slowing to a crawl. There were only seconds left.

"You and Hanabi have made me the proudest…the p-proudest…fath…"

His heart stopped.


	37. End

This is the song I listened to when writing this. you just have to type the normal youtube url in before this and copy and paste this at the end.

/watch?v=6gf30DJvsGA

If that doesn't work just type this in the youtube search:

Above & Beyond pres. OceanLab - On A Good Day (Acoustic mix)

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Hinata hated funerals.

Funerals symbolized the death of someone important to her, someone who she was not strong enough to save before it was too late. Had it been her fault that her father was too wounded to fend off the foreign shinobi? If she had stayed with him, if she had not let her temper flare, would she have been able to help him?

Guilt cursed through her veins like lead.

She couldn't bring herself to look at his coffin or the picture of his serious face that sat in front of it. Her feet remained trained on her feet. She was wearing shinobi sandals—black. She wore shinobi pants—black. She wore a loose fitted shirt—black. Sasuke had been the one to suggest the wardrobe in lieu of a dress. She was glad she listened to him because she felt stronger in shinobi attire. She felt like they were a wall, holding her up, protecting her from falling to her knees and crying her eyes out.

—or maybe that was what Sasuke's hand was doing?

He was the only thing keeping her from crawling into a corner and shutting out the world. Her gaze moved from their conjoined hands and up his side until she could see his eyes. They were dark and unreadable. He was looking straight ahead at the person making a speech—a speech that she hadn't caught a word of since the first few. Is this how it felt when his clan died?

She felt selfish, comparing one death to hundreds.

She had sat through a funeral before, after all. She remembered her little bald sister not being able to attend—too noisy for such a serious event. Hinata had held Hiashi's hand, not really sure what was going on. Some of her clansmen took turns saying nice things about her mother. They looked at her with pity in their clear eyes.

_"Poor foolish heiress, doesn't understand what is going on…"_

_"..naïve girl, will grow up with only parent."_

_"…is this the future of the Hyuuga clan?"_

Hinata had decided she never wanted to be looked at with pity again after that. She kept asking where her mother was, and each time it would make her father angrier and angrier. He would always say, "she left." He wouldn't say anything more after that. Eventually, it would make him so mad that he would lash out. Hinata learned not to ask about her mother.

Hinata learned how to tolerate pain.

_Close your eyes and count to thirty, _she would tell herself._ Squeeze them tight and squeeze your firsts so tightly that they shake. _

The pain of needing oxygen would make her forget about the physical or emotional pain.

She looked at Sasuke, at the way he was standing so straight and so still. Is that what he was doing—bracing himself? She gave his hand a tight squeeze holding it there. His eyes finally moved to hers.

_The memories hurt, _his eyes told her.

_I'm here for you, _his body language told her.

Hinata hoped that both of hers said the same.

* * *

Sasuke stared straight ahead. He had been to too many funerals. Time helps wounds heal, but they're still there. The fear of death is gone, but the scar is still there. Sometimes you can feel pain in a limb that has been missing for years. Sometimes you go to grab something with a missing arm and then it hits you like a bucket of ice water—"_it's gone, idiot. You should be used to it by now."_

But your heart just laughs and says, _"Never." _

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to leave—to leave this dreary place filled with hidden memories, and forget himself. He wanted to feel anything but the pain of being completely and utterly useless.

He was too weak to save his parents.

He grabbed Hinata's hand.

What if he was too weak to save her?

Sasuke didn't show what he was feeling—not when he felt Hinata's prying eyes, not when he listened to the Hokage's speech.

_"He loved his two daughters. He loved his family. He loved his clan. He put those things above all else. He never wavered in his resolve. He never—"_

Hinata's hand squeezed his tightly. If she had let go after a second, he would have kept on pretending he was in a different place all together. But she didn't. Her large eyes stayed focused on him, her hand held his in a near death grip.

He allowed himself to look at her, to take all of her in. Their eyes met. He knew it was his undoing. He could school his face, he knew the right body language, but he couldn't shield his eyes. Her eyes were just as expressive.

_I don't want to remember, _her eyes said.

_We have each other, _her body language said.

Sasuke could only squeeze her hand back and look forward again, losing himself in the darker corners of his mind.

* * *

Hanabi had been the one to awaken and order her sister to check on their father. She had been the one who kept seeing his visage standing in the shadows of her room. She slept with her lights on that night.

The next day at the hospital, Hinata told her the news. Her father was dead. He had been dead for almost twenty-four hours. No one thought to tell her earlier?

That night she slept with her lights off, feeling nostalgic as she thought about her early childhood. Everything had been simple back then. Hanabi had always thought she was stronger than Hinata. She thought so because she never cried over a lost mother, she never cried about a father's cruel words. She was the stronger daughter, the rightful heir.

Hanabi had not known her mother.

She had no one to cry for, nothing to cry about.

Hanabi only let the tears fall in the darkness of her room. She would allow herself this one time to let it all out. Come tomorrow it would be as if it never happened. She would be her usual self. She would demand that she be let out of the hospital. She would go to her clansmen's aid and help them in anyway she could. She would make Hyuuga right.

Tonight, she would sob quietly into her pillow. She would think about the perfect family that could have been. Her father, Hiashi, standing tall and proud. A faceless woman with hair like Hinata's and a smile like her own. Her sister, Hinata, standing smiling by her mother. Herself standing in between her parents with a smile that she hadn't shown in ages.

She cried because that could never happen.

It had been ripped from her by the cruel tides of fate.

For the first time in her fourteen years of life, she felt worthless.

What was her purpose? The only one she had left was Hinata.

It was then, in that hospital room with her heart monitor beeping in the background, that Hanabi's life changed. She wiped her eyes and rolled over to the dry side of the pillow. She made one decision. That was all it took—a decision and perseverance.

She was going to change the Hyuuga clan.

—not because she was a weak, frightened little girl.

She would lead the Hyuuga clan to revolution, so that no one would ever have to feel the same pain she felt in her chest now.

The same confusing ache for someone she hated and feared, but cared for and loved.

She would never let anyone have their parents ripped from them. Not the way hers had—through secrets and lies and betrayal.

She pulled herself out of her bed, removing the various wires attached to her. A flat note sounded from the heart monitor. She pulled off her hospital gown in the dark and put back on a slightly bloodied pair of clothes. The cracking, dried blood would wash off.

She jumped out the window, welcoming the darkness that followed her from the hospital room. Darkness was her new ally.

She ran across the village, flying building to building like a phantom. She was running in an endless tunnel of darkness. Where was the light at the end?

She dropped to the ground, pushing her way into the Hyuuga Compound. The scent of death still lingered in the air. She would be the Hyuuga's reckoning. There were bodies being carried to a proper burial site. Her fellow clansmen would pass by her without a glance. She was truly just a ghost.

Their eyes met.

Her usual mask cracked. Without it, she was an ambitious and scared young woman. Her eyes widened and she let out a quick breath of air.

There he was—the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Hinata didn't cook dinner. They got take out from Ichiraku. They sat quietly at the kitchen table, both unwilling to break the silence that had fallen over them. The both thought to themselves as they ate their ramen.

They were both thinking about the same person.

Then Hinata blurted her thoughts aloud, before she could change her mind. "I'm leaving." Sasuke's eyes darted to hers. They held them, but that was the only expression on his face. He was trying too hard to guard it. His mask was too perfect. "I want to find my mother."

"Okay," he gulped out—because really, what could he say? He couldn't break his word, his promise to never speak of her mother to her. Sasuke's eyes left hers and fell instead onto his bowl. He continued eating seconds later.

_"Is Hinata here…willingly?" Sakura had choked out._

_"Obviously. Do you think I want her here?" Sasuke bit back. Sakura's temperamental nature spiked and she found herself screaming at the man in front of her._

_"That's not what I mean!" She said as her anger sky rocketed. "Hinata's the type of person to stay out of guilt or pity!" Sasuke's face went blank, the guilt crashing down on him full force.._

_"Get out, Sakura." Sakura's mood plummeted._

_"But Sasuke—"_

_"Get out. Get the fuck out of my house!" _

He would never, ever hold Hinata against her will. She was a free spirit, a free person. Just because of his inadvertent marriage proposal, just because he felt like had known her his whole life, weren't good enough reasons to say aloud. He took each bite slowly, no longer enjoying the taste of warm food.

_He made his way to her bed, sitting carefully next to her. He moved a lock of hair from her face, placing it behind her ear. She was so delicate, so alive. She reminded him of a fragile wildflower that needed to be well-cared for, or it would wither. She needed special care, yes, but she also needed freedom. She needed to have room to grow, so she could prosper._

_Sasuke realized as he sat there, her soft hair running through his fingers, that he was preparing himself to say goodbye. She would never prosper while being locked up in his house. He had been her crutch when she needed it, when she had fallen blind and needed help getting back up on her feet. He would continue to be here for her whenever she needed, but he couldn't force her to stay. Sakura was right. Hinata was not the sort of person to stay because she was being physically forced. She was the sort of person that would stay because she felt emotionally obligated. He wouldn't have it._

_So he would watch her go away. He would settle with the girl in the journal that he could never truly have. He would accept her anyway that she would let him. A friend, an acquaintance, a provider. He would do all these things for her, because she had already done all of them for him. She had opened his eyes—even for just a moment—to what life really was._

Sasuke felt the chopsticks slip from his fingers, landing delicately in his ramen. Hinata had long ago stopped trying to catch his eyes, and didn't even see it happen. Good. He could pretend he was fine. He could go back to the way things were before, when it was just him in his big empty house, when he would be pulled into the nightmares, when he was always cold at night.

He would go back to that because that's what she wanted of him. He would forever oblige. He picked up his bowl and put it in the sink, having lost his appetite. "I'm going to bed," was all he could get out before he nearly sprinted out of the room. He was not weak. He would not break. He did not need her if she did not need him. He could move on. He could live afterwards. He was not some love struck teenager. Life would go on.

He threw himself onto the bed that he and Hinata had shared countless nights. He tried to not notice her soft smell on the sheets. He tried to not pay attention to his surroundings. He tried to forget that he could take up the whole bed, that he could use two pillows instead of one.

He fell into a fitful sleep.

He hugged one of the pillows like he would Hinata.

* * *

Hinata was thinking about what her father had told her—about her mother being alive. Could it be true that after all those years she was right? Could it be possible that Hanabi could finally know what it was like to have a mother? She felt her heart flutter in excitement.

Then Hinata blurted her thoughts aloud, before she could change her mind. "I'm leaving." Sasuke's eyes darted to hers. Other than that, he did not react. "I want to find my mother."

_Disagree with me. Tell me no. Tell me that you still want me._

"Okay," he said only seconds later, without hesitation. His eyes trailed down to focus on his food, not giving the matter a second though. Hinata felt her the tears prickling at the edges of her eyes. Still, she tried to meet his eyes, to see what he was thinking about—was ramen really more important? Was she that insignificant? Sasuke had always made her feel warm and wanted, unlike so many others in her life. She couldn't believe the way he was making her feel now.

She wouldn't let him see her cry, see her break into a million pieces in front of him. She tucked her chin, hiding her eyes behind thick bangs. She shouldn't be surprised. There had always been someone else.

_He thrashed around a bit beside her before going stock still. Hinata sighed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. She didn't understand how he could be hot on such a cold night._

_"Don't hurt…her…" Sasuke mumbled in his sleep. Hinata knew it was going to be a long night as soon as he would start talking. He always talked about a girl and it made Hinata's heart hurt._

_"Don't…I love…her…" Hinata turned so she was facing the wall. She loved Sasuke and she promised herself that she would love him no matter what. But it still hurt._

_"Stop! Nii-san!" At the sound of tears, she turned and put her arms around him. It was times like these, when he would cry during his dreams, that he needed the most comfort—the most reassurance that someone was there with him, for him._

The tears fell silently. Hinata had much practice in the art of hiding her tears. Would Sasuke be better off without her? He would no longer be hindered with all of her problems. She would be able to fulfill a promise she had made to herself.

_"I found this journal under my bed. I forgot you gave it to me for my birthday," A six year old wrote in wobbly handwriting, all of her letter 'a's were written backward._

_"I miss you really really really really really badly, mommy." She thought her mommy might see just how much she really missed her and come back so they could have a big happy family._

_"Daddy hasn't been the same since you…went bye-bye." He's meaner. He doesn't smile ever. He doesn't look at me the same. He doesn't want anything to do with Hanabi._

_"I think he misses you too, but won't say it out loud." Why else would he be so distant? He didn't even rock her to sleep anymore!_

_"My little sister is so cute! You would have loved to see her." She's still bald and her head looks way too big for her body, but Hinata did not want to be mean._

_"I want you to come back. Can you come back for me? Can you come and take me with you?" Why did you leave me, mommy? Do you not like it here with me? Am I not enough for you to be happy?_

_"I don't like it here anymore." I'm not happy here either, mommy. Daddy is too forceful. His training is no longer gentle. Every touch is extremely painful. _

_"If you can't pick me up then that's okay. Just don't forget about me, okay?" I just don't want to be alone, I can't be alone. Who is going to help me in your garden? Who is going to clip my bangs out of my face?_

_" I love you." Little Hinata felt too many emotions going through her at once, her small mind couldn't process them all so she left it simple. Those three words conveyed her pain, her happiness, her sorrow, her hate._

Hinata was jolted from an old memory when Sasuke suddenly jumped out of his chair. He picked up his bowl and put it in the sink. Then he left with hasty words. "I'm going to bed." His indifference hurt her more than he might ever know. She wanted him to stand up for her…was it her own fault he didn't?

It's not his fault, she told herself. He can't read my mind.

Hinata did not sleep that night. Her belongings were still mostly in her original room, not the one she and Sasuke had taken to sharing. She packed up what belongings she needed in her old shinobi bag, surprised she still owned it. Why had she never thrown it away? Oh, that's right—hope. She had hoped that she could some day be a shinobi again.

She passed quietly by Sasuke's room but couldn't stop herself from sneaking a peak into the room. He was in a deep sleep, lashing around just slightly as if he was having a very vivid dream.

He's probably having dreams about her, Hinata thought bitterly.

As soon as the thought was thought, she regretted it. Since when had she become such a bitter old woman?

Her mother would not be proud.

With that thought, she pushed herself forward. She pushed herself to forget the slumbering Sasuke that dreamed of unknown nightmares. She forgot about what the feeling felt like—not that far away, false one that she had grown up with. No, she forgot what it felt like to be loved.

* * *

Her side of the bed was cold. She hadn't come to sleep that night. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, trying to forget the image of a masked man running through Hinata with a katana over and over again.

He pushed himself out of his bed and listened for movement in the house. There was none. Hinata was not loud by any stretch, but there were always little signs of her. He walked to her old room, wondering if she had slept there after the awkwardness of dinner last night.

She wasn't there. Neither were any of her belongings. A single letter sat on her bed. He walked to her bed slowly, dragging his feet. Did he really want to read it? He wouldn't forget anything he read on it…just like he could never forget all of the memories he shared with her. Would it get easier, without her? Would time take away the ache in his chest—the same ache of loneliness, of being the last of something, of having only yourself?

He took a deep breath. Since when was he a coward? He opened it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

He laughed, it was the same handwriting from the journal. It was a sad laugh, though. He felt no satisfaction of his theory being proven right. He just felt empty.

_I have to find her. I hope you understand. She is the only family Hanabi and I have left. She left to protect us. Imagine how rough it must have been for her, not being able to see her family for so many years. I've dreamed of bringing her back since I was five years old and my father said, "she left." I always had this dream that I could bring her back, that Hanabi could meet her mother. That we could all live happily together. I have to chase it, Sasuke. Please understand. I love you. But my duty is to my family, to my sister, to my mother._

_Much love, and goodbye,_

_Hinata_

He laughed bitterly again, letting himself slide down onto her bed. She was chasing after someone she would never find. Her mother was locked up in a cell somewhere under Konoha awaiting her execution. But he couldn't tell Hinata this, he couldn't tell her to stop chasing after lost dreams. He had promised he wouldn't. That promise was kicking his ass.

The bed smelled of Hinata, but he knew her scent wouldn't linger long. That as the only sign of her in this room. He jumped to his feet and ran to their shared room. Their bed smelled like a mix of the two of them, but soon it would only hold his. He ran downstairs to the kitchen. There were some leftovers in the fridge, but those would mold and be thrown away. Was there really no permanent signs of her left? Did she really deny him that final wish?

He walked outside his front door, remembering when he had first seen her curled up there in the rain. She looked so weak, so vulnerable. Was she strong enough now to be on her own, traveling to who knows where?

A fluttering of red caught his eye. He moved his arm to see Hinata's red ribbon that he had tied to his arm so many months ago. He had used it to tie a pack of ice to his aching anbu tattoo. Now, with a sigh, he realized that it was the only thing he had left of her. He wasn't taking it off anytime soon. Instead, he tied it lower on his arm, just above his elbow. That way everyone could see it.

No matter what, he was hers. Even if she would never be his.

When Sasuke said forever, he meant it.

* * *

Hanabi was helping clean up all of the destruction that had occurred during the civil war. Many of the Main house rooms had been destroyed or damaged. She was currently cleaning a room with Hideki on her side.

She felt a blush creep up her neck.

His hair wasn't kept long like most of the men of the Hyuuga clan. Instead, it laid almost to his eyebrows in a sort of unkempt "I don't give a fuck" style that could only remind Hanabi of bed head. Somehow, it looked extremely attractive on him. Most Hyuuga would wear there hair pulled back so their clear eyes would be their most noticeable feature. Hanabi had always seen this as some kind of inferiority complex, like they weren't anything without their precious byakugan. Hideki didn't seem to have this problem.

Hanabi stopped scrubbing the floor with a sponge. She was turning into such a girl! She looked over at Hideki, trying to forget that this was the very same room she had set to flames. The very same room she had burned every last memory of Hinata in.

When Hanabi had come back to the compound and everyone refused to look at her, to acknowledge her, Hideki did. He acknowledged her and even gave her a little smile, shared just between them. Then he yelled at everyone else about how stupid they were being.

_"This is your leader you won't even acknowledge!"_

_"A leader that betrayed us in our time of need. A leader who taught the main house to use the seal on us." Hanabi couldn't say anything to counter that. It was true. She had done it._

_"Everyone makes mistakes. You're going to miss out on one of the best leaders Hyuuga might ever have just because of one mistake that can be fixed?"_

_Why was he defending her? This guy she had never held a conversation with, never even noticed, was sticking up for her. Why?_

_"I'm sorry," she said quickly, and somewhat quietly. Everyone in the clearing heard her though. They stopped what they were doing and turned to her, giving her their full attention. They were accepting her too easily. She didn't feel like she deserved it. "I'm sorry! I know those are just words, but they will become actions. I want to revolutionize our clan. I want to destroy the barriers between the houses."_

_People were moving closer, with accepting looks on their faces. Some of them cheered their approval. Other just showed little smiles. "If you can forgive me for my previous mistakes, and can let me become your leader again, I promise to never abandon you. I promise to never let a brother or sister of mine be hurt under outdated tradition!"_

_The people around her were really cheering now. Hideki's hand landed on her right shoulder and she moved her head so she could look at him. "Good job, Leader-sama."_

_"No, just Hanabi. We're all equal now." The smile he gave her as well as the happy twinkle in his eyes, made her mind turn to jelly and her heart race. How had she never noticed this amazing person before?_

"Hanabi," Hideki spoke, pulling her from her thoughts. He moved some debris and showed her a brown box. He dusted it off and opened it, revealing its contents. Hanabi nearly cried.

"This…these…I thought they were gone." She looked at various pictures of Hinata and her. She looked at the first kunai Hinata had given her, a flower that Hinata had taught her how to press, rocks they had collected in the Hyuuga gardens. She felt her eyes tear up just a bit and smiled at Hideki. He was already searching her eyes.

"You and your sister were close," he theorized.

"She was more like a mother than a sister. She taught me almost everything I know."

"She must be a smart girl then," he smiled at her and she realized that they must be flirting. Hanabi was too bold of a person to be content with flirting.

"I'm going to kiss you," she told him matter-of-factly. To his credit, his eyes only bulged for a second before he nodded and the young Hyuuga clan leader placed her lips on his. It was short and she pulled away quickly. "Is that what its supposed to feel like—a shock through your system?"

"Hmm," Hideki said as he placed his hands on her sides and pulled her closer to him. She gave a little squeak as his lips hovered over her own. His voice dropped an octave. "I'm not sure. We'll have to test it again."

They kissed a little longer this time, before Hanabi pushed against his chest to pull away. She gasped for air. Hideki just smirked.

"T-that…! You cant just kiss me whenever you want!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"You didn't seem to mind," he said and she realized his hands were still on her sides.

"You're two years older than me."

"And?"

"I'm not having sex with you," she blurted, slowly turning red. Hideki laughed so hard his hands left her sides and grabbed his aching lungs. "It's not _that _funny."

It took him a moment to sober his laughing and turn to her seriously, even if he had a goofy grin still on his face. Yep, she went for the dorky ones. This one was quite sexy, though.

"All I wanted was a kiss."

"Well, you got it," she said tersely. He pulled her close to him again, the smile never leaving his face.

"I don't have enough evidence to prove my theory, though."

"What theory?"

"That you can turn as red as a tomato." She slapped his chest. He ignored it and pressed his lips to hers. Three kisses in only moments! Hanabi felt dizzy—from what, she didn't know. Her hand on his chest bunched his shirt in her hands and held him close to her.

Moments later, they both gasped for air. "Happy?" she said, through breaths of air.

"Very," he said cheekily.

Hanabi rolled her eyes.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Sasuke ran down the stairs and pulled the door open. It wasn't Hinata.

"Sasuke?" Iruka said, a manila file in his hand.

"How can I help you?" he asked, trying not to show his disappointment. It wasn't his old sensei's fault.

"Remember when you asked me to grab all those files of girls that were in your academy class?"

"Yes," Sasuke spoke. That was months ago.

"Well, I filed Hinata's file wrong. I hate alphabetical order—it's the worst organization tool ever created." Sasuke waited for him to get back on track. Iruka cleared his throat. "I found something interesting in here that you might want to know. It involves you."

Sasuke accepted the file and looked down at it, rifling through its contents. Iruka mumbled something about Kakashi and millions of files before disappearing.

The last page caught his attention.

He found himself laughing at it.

"This entire time…" he spoke slowly, to himself.

A certificate showing that Hinata Hyuuga was to be betrothed to the Uchiha heir, whomever he may be, sat in his hand.

"We were engaged this entire time."

He looked at her pedigree. Her great-grandmother was an Uchiha. He laughed again.

The person he loved…

The person who would also guarantee the reviving of his clan…

He had lost her.

Sasuke went inside and placed the file on the table with her little brown journal.

He would move on.

He would continue to live.

"All stories must come to an end."

**THE END**


	38. Epilogue

Song of the chapter:

youtube dot com then /watch?v=Mx4zgTvnVh8

or type in youtube:

"Never Alone" By: Lady Antebellum w/ Lyrics

**Chapter 38: Epilogue **

* * *

**…or is it?**

_A month later…_

Sasuke was elected the new Head of Anbu. The village of Konoha threw a huge celebration in his honor. He found it funny that anbu themselves were kept secret, their identity always hidden behind a mask, but the leader of the division was open for all to see. Was it the village's pride or a warning to the other shinobi villages?

Naruto ran up behind him and tried to grab him in a headlock. He dodged by folding the top half of his body backwards and then landed a kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto blocked the kick and let out a laugh.

"I outrank you now," Sasuke told him as he straightened up.

"Just wait, I'll be Hokage before you know it!" A few heads turned in their direction at the loud tone of Naruto's voice. Sasuke idly wondered if he would ever learn the art of subtlety.

"Can't control a village if you can't even control your volume," Sasuke shot at him. Naruto shot him back a look.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Tsunade said as she came up to the two bickering men.

"Granny-chan!" A vein throbbed at Tsunade's temple but she tried her best to ignore it and the blond idiot.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto didn't move. "Without you, Naruto."

"Yeesh," Naruto said, as he walked away. "Can't even talk in front of the future Hokage."

"I want to apologize for the whole ordeal a month ago," Tsunade spoke as soon as Naruto was out of hearing. "It was wrong of me to condemn you without proper evidence, even if what evidence I had did point to you. If Naruto trusts you with his life, then that's enough for me."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Sasuke spoke automatically. He had long forgiven the Hokage for her stupid decision of throwing him into a cell and planning on executing him, even if he still thought her stupid for it.

"The new generation of shinobi will do well. I know you will lead the hidden villages to peace."

"You are putting members of the old Konoha Nine in power. You're setting us all up for something," Sasuke spoke his previous thoughts aloud.

"Yes," she admitted. "In key places of power so that the wrong people can't have it. By being anbu leader, you are also responsible for the root unit."

Sasuke just gave her a look.

"It's your fault for killing Danzo, though I can't say it was a bad thing. Still, no good deed goes unpunished. Have a good day, Sasuke. I have a date with some sake over there," the Hokage nodded before walking off to the liquor table. If this was how much of an alcoholic she was as Hokage, he could imagine her after she retires.

"Sasuke?" Sakura walked up to him, looking in the direction he was looking. Tsunade arguing with Shizune about alcohol. "I wanted to congratulate you. I know this isn't where you planned your life going, but it's a good one. If you ever need a friend, I'm here for you." They both looked over to see Kiba matching shots with Tsunade.

"He's a good guy," was all Sasuke said. She nods.

"He is good to me." They sat that way in silence for a few moments before Sakura excused herself.

"I better stop him before he does something stupid," is all she says before rushing after Kiba.

Sasuke was left alone. It wasn't that others from the Rookie Nine didn't come to congratulate him or talk to him. It wasn't that there was no one around him. But he was still alone. He forced himself not to look for a head of dark hair and pale eyes.

* * *

Hanabi and Hideki were arguing over what type of structure they should use to govern the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi would remain head, but would they continue with a council? If so, how would they elect them? Would it be shaped similar to a democracy? Would it go back to its anarchy ways?

"Hee-deck-ee!" Maika called, running into the room with a handful of wildflowers. Both Hyuugas turned to the girl, one with a nicer expression than the other. "I got these for you and Hanabi-chan!"

She set them on the desk and Hanabi had to work to not push them off of their files and research. She had to work to school her features out of a grimace. She didn't like kids.

"Thank you, Maika," Hideki said with a smile, patting her head. She grinned up at them.

"When are you going to marry her, aniki?" Hanabi blushed and turned her face away from them. Hideki blushed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"We've got a little while before we start thinking about that."

"Why?" Maika pressed on. "Most people get married at thirteen! You're _old_!"

"It's different because Hanabi is head of clan and we would have a lot of politics to deal with.

"So?" Little Maika couldn't understand how two people that were so obviously meant to be together could just _not _get married.

"We've known each other for a month, Maika," Hanabi bit out.

"But you love each other!"

The two older Hyuuga blushed and looked away from her.

The big 'L' word. They were not even _close _to saying that to each other.

"Maika, why don't you ask Neji-san to teach you how to use magic?"

"Okay!" She said excitedly. "Bye aniki! Bye Hanabi-chan!" She ran out of the room at a million miles per hour. Hanabi and Hideki looked over at each other awkwardly.

"I hate kids," Hanabi sighed.

"She'll grow on you," Hideki defended.

"Doubt it."

And she did. Two years from now Maika would be the flower girl in the wedding. Hanabi and Hideki would lead the Hyuuga clan into prosperity. The house divide would end. Members of the clan would run to be elected on the council. Other members of the clan would vote for whomever they liked. Maika would grab both Hideki and Hanabi's hands and swing between them.

Hanabi wouldn't think of boogers or dirty hands.

She would care for Maika's wellbeing and happiness.

Hanabi would finally have a family—a _real _family.

* * *

Sasuke walked in his front door and plopped down at the table, eating his takeout. It wasn't as good as Hinata's cooking, but it would do. He noticed the brown journal out of the corner of his eye. He looked at it as he ate his rice.

The entire journal had been written to her mother.

A mother who would be executed in less than thirty days.

Sasuke finished his rice and kushiyaki. He grabbed the journal and headed to the Hokage Office. His new title granted him access to the prisoners, so no one would see his visiting an S-Ranked criminal as strange. He walked through Konoha at a relaxed pace. He missed Hinata. He wouldn't lie about it. But he was getting better at pretending he didn't. He was getting better at focusing on his work, at burying himself in it to forget.

Sometimes he would find himself wishing that she were with him. That she would have come out of the crowd of people at his ceremony and congratulate him. That she would say she was wrong. That she would have told him to come with her. He didn't care about the situation, the key facts were always the same.

He was with her.

He wondered what she was thinking about right now. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. He hoped she was happy. He held no hard feelings, because loving someone, to Sasuke, meant wishing for their happiness more than his own.

He could live with the life he was given. He could grow to become happy, knowing that she was doing what she had wanted. He could learn to smile again. He didn't want to, but he could learn.

He would never stop missing her, but he could learn to live with the hole in his chest.

He could live with never restoring his clan.

A child in the park beside him darted out in front of him.

He could live without ever having children, even though he wished for a family desperately.

He would give that all away for Hinata.

For her happiness.

He arrived at the tower earlier than he thought he would. He walked down the many steps to the holding cells. It was dark, but it was better than her previous one. He had made sure of it. The mattress was not rotted. It did not smell like urine and death. There were no rats scuttling in the dark. He walked up to her cell. She looked up at him.

She wasn't malnourished. He made sure she was fed well and treated well. She deserved that and so much more. Sasuke didn't agree with her way of doing things, but what choice did they have? She had to die either way. She was a traitor. Konoha would not rest till she died.

He could give her one comfort before she died.

She stood and walked up to him. He handed he the little brown journal through the bars of the cell. There would be enough light to read it—he made sure. He didn't say anything as she took it. She opened it to the last page and a small paper fell out. On the front, it said, "Sasuke," in neat handwriting.

His heart stopped.

"I think this is for you," Haruka said with a smile, handing him the envelope.

He took the envelope before looking her in the eye. "Thank you."

"For what?" she said, with a mischievous look to her eyes and a laugh in her voice.

"For bringing Hinata into the world," was all he said before he left and ascended the many stairs again. Haruka nodded before sitting back down on her cot that smelled like soap.

She opened the journal to the latest entry.

_Dear Mom,_

_I've spent most of my life dreaming of seeing you again. I even left the love of my life to find you. It's taken me a long time to finally accept it, to finally understand it. We're on different paths. There may have been a time when our paths could have overlapped, but that time has passed. It is time to begin living my life in a way that I know would make you proud. It is time for me to get out of my fantasy dream world, and live in the real world. I love you. I will never stop loving you. Hanabi is now the leader of the Hyuuga clan. She has a boyfriend who makes her blush and clan members that want to help her succeed. She is changing the clan, mom. Changing it in a way that no one else ever could. There's no more main house or branch house. There's only Hyuuga. That's beautiful, isn't it? There's no more cursed seal. The penalty for activating it is death. They're trying to find a way to remove it. Sasuke was just promoted to Head of Anbu. He seems to have found his ambitious side again. I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me for the mistakes that I have made. I love you, mom. Like all journals, this one has to come to an end. This is the last entry I'll ever write. It's time for me to stop writing about my life, and start living it, wouldn't you say? I'll never forget all of the lessons you taught me. I hope you're proud of who I have become._

_Your daughter, always,_

_Hinata _

"I am proud of you, Hinata," Haruka said with tears in her eyes. "I'm proud of the beautiful, smart young woman you've become."

* * *

Sasuke made himself wait until he was outside of the Hokage building to open the letter. He sat down on the stairs outside of it and took a deep breath before opening it. His hands shook. Was this it? Was this the end? Or a beginning?

_Sasuke,_

_I've done a lot of things I regret. I hope you can forgive me for the stupid mistakes I've made. I miss you. I love you. My whole life I've been chasing after some fairytale, while the whole time I've had something beautiful right in front of me. I've been chasing after a fantasy family, when I've had the perfect one. I have you. You're my family, Sasuke. I'll never forget my old one, but you're my forever one. Did you know that I was engaged to the Uchiha heir, and after your brother's death, that was you? I couldn't say anything, obviously, I would have been way too embarrassed. I may have turned so red that I fainted. If you could find in your heart to forgive me, I would like to be a part of your life. I'll be in the park—remember it? The place we first met and you completely ignored me to fight with Naruto. It's funny how things change, how priorities change. How people change._

_Yours forever,_

_Hinata_

Sasuke was sprinting to the park as soon as he finished the letter. It was starting to rain now, so only a few people were still out. The little boy that had almost run into him earlier was being ushered away by his mother. Sasuke ran and stopped at the bench he used to harass her at. The one where he asked if she was the girl of his dreams, and she said no. She had been wrong.

A dark haired girl sat there, with her eyes trained on a book, ignoring the droplets falling from the sky. He calmed his breathing and sat down beside her on the bench. She looked over at him over the top of her book. She smiled at him.

"You came," she said as she dropped her book and turned toward him.

"I always will," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

_I love you_, their eyes sang as their lips brushed. The rain started pouring. The winds started blowing. They didn't notice. They were warm in each others arms.

Storms would rage.

Trees would fall.

But they would have each other through it all.

"Marry me?" Sasuke whispered before adding, "Be with me forever?"

"Yes," she said against his lips with a smile. "A million times: yes."

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata got married a month later. Hanabi was the maid of honor, like Hinata had promised all those months ago. Ten months later, a beautiful little boy was brought into the world. They named him Itachi. Fourteen months after that, little Haruka was born.

Hinata was incredibly pregnant at her sister's wedding. They had to adjust her maid of honor dress several times to accommodate her ever growing stomach. Tsunade retired from being Hokage, and Naruto was elected in her stead.

Konohagakure was lead to prosperity under the leadership of the old Rookie Nine, Naruto at the forefront. Maika became an aunt to a little girl that she would babble about anything and everything to for hours upon hours. Neji and Lidia got married.

The Caged Bird Seal was not removed from those who already had it. They couldn't find a counter curse. However, it served as a reminder to the whole Hyuuga clan of the error in their ways. They would not make the same mistakes that their predecessors did.

Haruka did get executed a month later, a day after her first born daughter's wedding. Sasuke pulled some strings and was able to sneak her out of her cell for it. She didn't tell Hinata who she was, but she was able to hold her in her arms and cry. She was able to tell her how proud she was of her. Hinata looked to Sasuke, thoroughly confused. He just shrugged and motioned for her to reciprocate the hug.

Hinata and Sasuke did stay together forever after. Even when they were old and grey, their children long grown and already on their own respective journeys, they would walk to the park together. They would hold hands and sit down on a worn wooden bench. They would recall days when they hated each other until their memories worsened to the point that they couldn't remember anymore. Then they would just sit there and hold each other, content in the happiness surrounding them.

Even in their nineties, they both liked the cool feeling of rain on their skin. Hinata couldn't remember why it meant so much to her, but she could remember it had to do with Sasuke beside her. They were old, their bodies failing, but their eyes remained young and expressive. They could still hold whole conversations without speaking a word.

The little brown journal was completely forgotten until Hinata found it on the day following Sasuke's death. With its familiar texture, Hinata remembered all of the good memories she shared with him. She buried Sasuke with it in his arms, and only months later left to join him.

On their tombstone, their children decided to write:

_Here lies Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha,_

_Whose love prevailed through all things._

**The REAL End**

* * *

**Author Note: **First, I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who have helped me write this story with their reviews! This story would never have grown or thrived without your input and encouraging words! I never intended to leave the last chapter as the ending, I'm just a tad bit cruel and wanted to make you wait. I hate stories that leave the reader with a million questions...they drive me insane. This might be the last update I ever make to any of my stories. Remember when I said I had a good reason for taking so long to update and that I didn't want to say why yet? I was saving that for now. I joined the US Navy. I ship out two days from today. So this really might be goodbye. I had to finish this story before I left...it's my baby. It's my favorite story that I have ever written and one of the only ones I have ever finished. I also didn't think it would be fair if I stopped writing without giving you all a proper conclusion. Thank you all for your support! I hope that this is only a goodbye for now, for none of us knows what the future holds. Please keep me in your thoughts and your prayers as I go to do the most difficult thing I have ever done and probably will ever do. I will never forget all of the wonderful people I have had the privilege of meeting on this website. I feel so lucky to have been able to share something that I am passionate about with people that are so kind and considerate. Thank you.

**Little Hidden (or not so hidden) Things: **I used name meanings a lot in this story. Hideki means splendid opportunity. The first part-"Hi"-can also be translated to light. Hence, he is Hanabi's light when she is losing herself.

Iruka's files actually did have a purpose! Ha, don't think you expected that!

Hinata never did find out that the girl in Sasuke's dreams was her.

Naruto's mask was a cheetah. Cheetahs represent accomplishing our goals with speed and focus. Hence, Naruto always dreaming of being Hokage.

Sasuke had a crooked smirk for most of the beginning chapters but it became a smile toward the end.

I was originally going to kill of Hanabi, and have that be the fuel for Hinata's anger. But Hanabi's point of view became too important and her story became to beautiful for me to end writing it.

I regretted writing the last journal entry that Hinata wrote in the first chapter so many times because it kept messing up the endings I would come up with. If there was one thing I could change, I would have her write something else.

Sasuke is naive and judgmental at the beginning of the book, but at the end he always tries to look "underneath the underneath."

Sasuke doesn't swear like he used to. Hinata swears a little more.

I completely forgot to write about Hinata's teammates so I stuck them in for a little bit of a chapter.

My chapters at the beginning of this story averaged about 2.5 pages. The ones near the end averaged about 10-15.

For as much as I can find, Sasuke means "help" or "assistance", and Hinata means "sunny place" or "facing the sun."

Hinata had a crush on Sasuke when she was little.

Rain was usually associated with happiness in this story. Both Hinata and Sasuke hated the heat and sunny days.

Haruka's personality was mostly based off of mine, while Hinata's was a mix of the small bits of Hinata we get from the anime/manga and my little sister.

This story ended at exactly 175 pages and 70,849 words without author notes. That means I babbled for 3,066 words!


End file.
